The It Girl
by Gween Black
Summary: Ela estava de volta. Com o mesmo rostinho bonito e o corpo feito para o pecado que estamparam tantas revistas francesas e sempre fizeram com que ele enlouquecesse. Mas um crime, um suspeito e uma descoberta podem mudar tudo no que ele sempre acreditou.
1. Trailer

**Aqui, finalmente, está o trailer da minha fic favorita – e UA. Dia 15, epílogo de O Último Prato. DIA 31, TRAILER DE AMORES MAROTOS – O DESPERTAR DE UM INFERNO! Huahuehaeuaehuae... Em lá por Novembro eu começo a postar minha melhor DG (modéstia à parte, tá muito foda. Ah tri.). Então, vamos continuar nesse pique bom. E vamos continuar enviando reviews, que tal?**

**Adoro vocês, beijos!**

**Gween Black**

**P.S.: Estou de cama desde a semana passada. Bem mal, pra ser sincera. E proibida de mexer no PC pelo neurologista. To sozinha em casa e dando uma escapada só pra postar! Beeijos, e, please, uma reviewzinha não custa nada! D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ela é legal.**

- Então, como é? – a garota de cabelos ruivos perguntou para a loira, enquanto sentava-se no chão.

- Como é o quê? – a loira perguntou, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo, deitada na grama.

- Você sabe, Gween! – a morena exclamou. – O beijo!

**Ela é encantadora.**

- Vendendo produtos. – Gween suspirou.

- Vendendo beleza. – corrigiu Lílian. – E confiança.

- E perigo também?

- Sonhos. Você deveria se orgulhar.

**Ela é sexy.**

- Não, obrigada. – ela nem ao menos se desencostou do umbral. – Estava me preparando para dormir quando achei isso. E pensei... só pode ser sua.

- Ah, é? – ele mirou-a, divertido. – E por que minha?

- Reconheci. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso. – Quando você retribuiu um favor.

- Ah, claro. – ele ironizou.

**E agora está de volta...**

Mergulhou os olhos pela escuridão do penhasco mais uma vez. Era atraente, tentador. Para um covarde. E isso era uma das suas poucas certezas: ela não era uma covarde.

Virando-se bruscamente, pegou a bolsa e entrou no carro.

**...deliciosamente fatal...**

Sirius estreitou os olhos. É claro que não tinha problema nenhum em tirar a calça. Só estava... chocado. Então, sem pressa, tirou o cinto e deixou a calça cair até o chão, jogando-a longe logo em seguida. Gween mirou a samba-canção de cetim negro e sorriu, com uma malícia marota.

- É só isso que pode fazer? – ela perguntou.

**...para enlouquecê-lo!**

Qualquer pensamento coerente desapareceu gradativamente de sua mente, enquanto observava a garota mover-se pelo quarto e sentia-se estremecer.

A luz estava acesa, e a janela, aberta. Por isso conseguiu divisar completamente quando a blusa vermelho-sangue caiu no chão, deixando aquelas costas de uma pele tentadoramente clara nuas, à exceção da tira vermelha de um sutiã.

**Mas um crime...**

Depois de mirar cada tantinho daquela mulher – apenas mais uma prostituta do mundo – levantou o canivete. Inclinou-se, até a lâmina encontrar a pele clara da mulher, e afundou. O sangue intensamente vermelho jorrou, mas ele não parou nem por um momento até finalmente terminar a sua marca.

**...um suspeito...**

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Evans, você não pode deixá-la mexer em seu computador! – Sirius bradou, enquanto Lílian fulminava-o com o olhar.

- Ah, é? – ela perguntou. – E por quê?

- Use os neurônios que você ganhou. – ele ironizou. – No seu computador estão todas as informações confidenciais.

- Quer saber, Black? – Gween finalmente se manifestou. – Ninguém te quer aqui, então faça o favor de sair.

- Intimidada por estar sendo acusada de um crime? – ele perguntou. – Intimidada por ter sido pega em flagrante, por alguém estar de olhos abertos e suspeitar de você?

**...e uma descoberta...**

A voz de Diggle ainda parecia dolorosamente recente em sua cabeça. _Encontrei isso com um amigo, que costuma que ir às boates da França_, ele dissera. A promessa de alegrar-se parecia tão sarcástica agora que ele não sabia lembrar se na hora também havia sido. Naquele momento Sirius olhara para Diggle e sentara-se em sua cadeira, pronto para assistir a um show. Mal sabia que era um show de verdade.

**...podem mudar tudo.**

- Ok, deixe-me adivinhar! – ela gritou, sem se virar. – Viu um vídeo e pensou: "Qual o problema, ela usa isso como modo de vida, certo?"

- Diggle me convenceu a fazer isso! – ele falou. Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

- Oh, uma resposta madura. – ela retrucou, sarcástica, ainda assim sem virar, e sem dar-lhe a chance de alcança-la.

Os segredos 

- Quer ajuda nisso? – ele sorriu, compreensivo, voltando a perguntar. – Fez faculdade? Me fale de você. – falou, de um modo encorajador.

- Sim, eu... eu cheguei a começar a faculdade. – ela baixou os olhos, dando um sorriso triste. – Mas algumas coisas me impediram de continuar... E você?

As mentiras 

- Por que você não me contou? – ele perguntou, desta vez sentindo-se ele impotente, ele o culpado.

- Porque eu não queria, está bem? – Gween finalmente parou. Parou e voltou-se para ele. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e Sirius odiou-se mais ainda.

E as revelações 

Foi a vez de Sirius sentir-se constrangido. Ele baixou os olhos, odiando-se cada vez mais.

- É isso o que pensa de mim. – ela sentou-se, lutando contra as lágrimas.

**When I think I'm lost, something tells me you are here with me.**

Ela estava indo embora. E provavelmente para sempre. Ele poderia deixá-la? Não podia responder.

**Remo Lupin...**

- É que eu sou bolsista no mestrado de antropologia. – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Temos horários sem nada, para ficar em casa.

- Ah... – Remo era tão estudioso, tão inteligente, tão aplicado... era injusto que não pudesse pagar a própria carreira., ela pensou. Pelo menos todo o esforço dele era reconhecido, concluiu, enquanto voltava a falar.

**...Nicolle Petterson...**

Ele controlou-se para não rir. Essa era a Nicolle... Mas, quando abriu a porta, o riso fugiu instantaneamente, sendo substituído por uma secura desagradável na garganta. Nicolle estava parada na porta, apenas uma grande camiseta branca no corpo, que não chegava na metade das coxas.

- Ahh... oi, Remo... – ela disse, puxando a camiseta para baixo, fazendo, assim, uma manga escorregar pelo ombro e revelar a pele bronzeada.

**...Tiago Potter...**

- Vamos, seu VEADO, onde você escondeu?

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, mirando o moreno a sua frente. Os óculos estavam tortos, os cabelos completamente desarrumados, e a roupa... Lílian sentiu-se corar completamente quando se deu conta que Tiago vestia apenas uma samba-canção branca.

- Sirius está me acusando de ter roubado a coleção de _Playboy_'s dele. – ele recuperou o fôlego, continuando. – Mas eu juro, Lily, não fui eu!

**...Lílian Evans...**

- Essa mesma. Isso vai ser um escândalo... – Moody começou a frase, mas não precisou terminar, pois Lílian encarregou-se de fazê-lo:

- Um prato cheio para os jornalistas... estou indo para aí. – ela completou, enquanto desligava o celular e vestia uma roupa qualquer.

**...Sirius Black...**

- E eu conheço você. No mínimo, já deve ter tentado levá-la para cama.

- O que você pensa de mim? – Sirius fez uma cara de culpado exageradamente dramática. – Que eu sou um tipo abominável de pessoa que só pensa em sexo?

- Mais ou menos.

**...e Gween Bauer...**

Minutos depois, ela estava deitada em um grande sofá maravilhosamente macio, sentindo no rosto todos os _flashes_ da máquina. Mas, em vez de fazer doer seus olhos, eles faziam seu coração disparar.

Estava de volta. Ao glamour, à fama, ao dinheiro. À vida.

**Porque a única maneira de saber...**

Sirius deixou Chang falando sozinho, decidido. Caminhou lentamente até o casal, virou-se para Diggory.

- Dá licença... – pediu, envolvendo Gween com os braços e beijando-a, na boca, no meio do pavilhão.

**...é arriscar.**

- THE IT GIRL - 


	2. Prólogo

**The It Girl**

"_Somos suspeitos_

_De um crime perfeito_

_Mas crimes perfeitos_

_Não deixam suspeitos!"_

(Pra Ser Sincero - Engenheiros do Hawaii)

**Resumo:** Ela estava de volta. Com o mesmo rostinho bonito e o corpo feito para o pecado que estamparam tantas revistas francesas e sempre faziam com que ele enlouquecesse. Mas um crime, um suspeito e uma descoberta podem mudar tudo.

**Disclaimer:** os marotos, Lílian e outros personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, e eu não possuo fins lucrativos. A história é inspirada (inspirada, com alguns detalhes, mas não baseada) no filme Um Show de Vizinha e no livro Um Sonho de Amor, da Nora Roberts. Músicas e outras coisas utilizadas, eu coloco os créditos quando utilizar.

**Dedicatória:** bom, a dedicatória oficial desta fic vai para um grupo de meninas que têm feito a diferença na minha vida. São aquelas pessoas que eu considero horrores de importante, que me deixam feliz, que fazem eu rir, que me ajudam nas dificuldades, que confortam e que são mais do que especais para mim. Para cada uma de vocês, um beijo enorme, e um grande "Te Amo". Porque eu realmente amo cada uma de vocês. Em ordem alfabética: Babi (**Babi Evans**), Florynha, Mai (**Mimi Granger**), Mari (**Marmaduke Scarlet**), Mel e Tha (**Thaisinha**). Como não podia deixar de ser... As Musas. A definição de amigas. Amo vocês.

**Dedicatória II: **bom, o tempo passou desde que eu comecei a escrever The It Girl. E ela não tem uma dedicatória especial, não é para uma pessoa em especial – essa fic é para todos aqueles que fizeram a diferença na minha vida. E se eu pudesse dedicar para uma só pessoa, eu manteria segredo. Beijos!

**Nota:** essa é a minha primeira UA (sim, sim, surgiu antes de Estrela Cadente). Surgiu a idéia em um domingo qualquer quando minha mãe me expulsou do computador da minha tia, e eu, sem o que fazer, sentei para ver televisão (ela tem SKY). Fiquei passando os canais de filmes, seriados e música sem achar nada que fosse interessante, até que assentei no Telecine Emotion. Quando o filme – muiiito chatinho por sinal – acabou, eu voltei a passar os canais, e quando eu vejo, no Telecine Pipoca, tá começando The Girl Next Door! Que é um filme que eu queria ver há muiiiiiiiiiito tempo – sou fã da Elisha Cuthbert porque ela fazia 24 Horas. E daí surgiu a idéia principal.

Bom, eu sou fã de Nora Roberts, principalmente do livro Um Sonho de Amor (a Margo Sullivan é totalmente eu!), que eu sempre pego pra ler um trechinho. Mais uma coisa que me foi dando idéias e tal, principalmente a história de ela voltar depois de um escândalo. E, por fim, qualquer filme, livro, trailer, fic que eu pego, sempre me surge alguma coisa. E tenho que agradecer a todas as Musas, porque nos nossos últimos encontros – saídas ao shopping e Noitada's (no plural, porque já virou um evento) – elas me deram várias idéias. Tha e Mel viraram minhas consultoras de moda, diretoras de figurino, dicionário de grifes oficiais! Babi é a minha beta – agora oficialmente. Florynha e a irmã mais velha, Lua, (essa última não é Musa, mas somos amigas desde os primeiros aninhos de idade) inspiraram as personagens coadjuvantes, Nicolle e Lílian, respectivamente. Mai sempre dá uma lida e revisada, porque ela é supercrítica e sempre dá ótimos palpites. E sobre as idéias, tenho que dar um agradecimento especial à dona das idéias, Mari (Marmaduke Scarlet), que tem uma idéia a cada cinco segundos. Ou cinco idéias em cada um segundo, ainda não descobri.

Bom, essa é uma UA pós-escola (afinal, eles não estudaram em Hogwarts) que tem como casal principal Sirius/Gween. É um Romance/Suspense que se passa na época atual – ou um pouco no futuro, pois a Gween nasce em 5 de Março de 1991 e na história tem por volta de 20 anos. Ah, e deixa eu avisar que ela vai ter um pouco de NC-17. Não apenas em relação ao sexo, mas também por causa da violência. Não vai ser nada vulgar, eu prometo. Mas também não vai ser inteiramente romântico, como a primeira NC-17 da Tha (Thaisinha), que eu acho que é Eu Não Quero Perder Nada – que ficou mágica de tão linda. Vai ser algo mais no estilo Nora Roberts mesmo, um pouco menos explícito.

Enfim, espero que gostem. E não abandonem Amores Marotos, ok? Hehehe... Essa aqui é um intermediário entre AM1 e AM2. Agora comentem, por favor. Vocês sabem que eu ando meio sem tempo e não consigo escrever com a mesma rapidez semanal de antes – segundo ano do segundo grau, cargo de presidência do Grêmio Estudantil, trabalho (sim, agora estou trabalhando em TODAS as minhas tardes livres), vida social, etc. Então comentem bastante porque os comentários são o meu combustível. Quer dizer, eu olho lá e penso "Poxa, tudo isso de comentários e eu não escrevi... vou escrever", entendem? E, sim, eu sou uma chantagista. Mas não custa nada apertar naquele botãozinho lilás ou azul (sou meio daltônica, nunca decidi exatamente que cor é. Acho que um Lilás Azulado é o mais correto, hashuasuhas... ou um Azul Alilasado. Existe? Se não, acabo de inventar) que diz GO! e fazer uma autora feliiiiiz, não é?

Humm, e deixa eu explicar uma coisa. Essa fic vai ter algumas coisas diferentes. Todos os capítulos terão um trecho inicial (música, poesia, livro, enfim), e a Nota do Autor virá antes do capítulo – porque, agora que temos suspense, quero deixar aquela tensão no ar quando acabar o capítulo. E eu farei uma resposta mais geral, já que o Fanfiction não permite respostas individuais (oh, God!...)...

Beijos!, e se livrem de mim. O prólogo tá logo embaixo desse discurso... e o trechinho do fim é de "Wake Me Up When September Ends", do Green Day. E a música que segue é "Dare You To Move", tema principal da fic e fundo musical do trailer (em breve disponível para download). A próxima atualização? Em breve. Passem aqui quinzenalmente, auhaeueaheauea... Beijos, aproveitem!

Gween Black 

**- **Prólogo -

"_E você diz daquele seu jeito: - Ai, preciso de um homem_

_E eu digo: - Ah, Leila! Eu também_

_E a gente ri"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então, como é? – a garota de cabelos ruivos perguntou para a loira, enquanto sentava-se no chão.

As três garotas sempre se reuniam naquele lugar: os penhascos. Era lá que falavam sobre tudo o que precisavam. Caminhavam um quilômetro ou mais para chegar, mas não era algo cansativo ou incomodativo. Não. Era esclarecedor. Durante a caminhada, conversavam, cantavam, ou entregavam-se a devaneios. Aquele era o refúgio secreto das três amigas inseparáveis – evitado por todos na cidade. As três moravam na mesma rua, cursavam juntas a oitava série, dormiam umas na casa da outras e toda a semana passavam uma tarde nos penhascos para conversar sobre tudo o que fosse necessário. Moda, música, filmes, livros, o colégio, e, é claro, o mais importante: garotos.

- Como é o quê? – a loira perguntou, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo, deitada na grama.

- Você sabe, Gween! – a morena exclamou. – O beijo!

- Ah! – Gween deitou-se de bruços, apoiando o rosto na mão. – Humm... é difícil de explicar. – ela murmurou. – É bom.

- Marlene McKinnon disse que é nojento. – a morena comentou, sobre uma garota da série anterior.

- Marlene McKinnon não sabe aproveitar o que é bom, Nicolle. – Gween respondeu.

- Você estava muito nervosa? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Estava, claro, Lily. – Gween respondeu. – Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha feito antes. Então eu ficava, "e se eu fizer errado"? Mas no fim, não tem certo ou errado. Tem química ou não.

As duas outras fizeram uma expressão confusa.

- Quer dizer... – Gween começou a explicar. – Ele vai começar a mexer a língua. E você começa a acompanhar, sabe. Nem rápido demais, senão vai parecer ansiosa e afobada, e nem lento demais, senão vai parecer que não sabe o que fazer. – a garota forçou-se a pensar em como iria explicar melhor. – Você tem que acompanhar o ritmo, entende... e aí, se tiver química, vai encaixar. E vai ser bom.

- Encaixar como? – Nicolle perguntou.

- Humm... encaixando. – a loira rolou no chão, parando depois na mesma posição de antes. – Mas nem sempre que não tem química o beijo é ruim. Quer dizer, eu não sou a experiente para dizer – acabei de sair do meu primeiro beijo! Primeiros beijos, aliás, mas enfim. Ah! Você tem que engolir a saliva, senão fica babado. E, pelo amor de Deus, fechem os olhos enquanto estiverem beijando. E também não existe essa de perder o fôlego: vocês podem respirar. – ela parou um pouco, pensando se tinha algo a acrescentar. – Ah, e não tentem coisas muito ousadas, tipo mordiscadas e etc. Isso pode esperar mais um pouco.

- Mas... – Lílian sentiu-se ligeiramente encabulada. – O que eu faço com as mãos?

- Você pode envolver o pescoço dele. Alisa o cabelo, sabe. O dele. – acrescentou, no que a amiga revirou os olhos. – Ou passar as unhas de leve pelo pescoço. E, se for um pouco mais ousada, pelas costas. Eles adoram isso. – concluiu, como uma experiente no assunto.

- E como você se sentiu? – desta vez a morena levantou-se e sentou-se numa pedra.

- É estranho, sabe. – ela falou. – Logo no início é estranho. Mas depois que acaba, você fica querendo mais. Você sente os lábios formigarem, você quer mais, e conforme vai indo, chega à conclusão de que é realmente bom.

- Humm... – Lílian fez a expressão pensativa. – E você acha que vai continuar com Amos Diggory?

- Não sei. – a loira respondeu, sinceramente. – Acho que não. Logo agora, no início, quero aproveitar bastante antes de me prender. – acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- E você, Lily? – Nicolle virou-se para a ruiva. – Vai aceitar os assédios do mais velho dos Prewett?

- Ele é realmente bonito. – ela parou um instante. – Mas... ele é um ano mais velho. Mais experiente. E eu sou...

- Ah, pára com isso! – Gween interveio, sem deixar a amiga concluir. – Ele está apaixonado por você, nem vai ligar se você não souber beijar!

- Você acha? – Lílian perguntou, insegura.

- Acho. – a loira passou o dedo pelos lábios. – Dá próxima vez, aceite o pedido dele. – "Eu só quero ainda estar aqui para ver", acrescentou em pensamento. Não havia contado para as amigas ainda, mas teria que partir, muito em breve.

- Pode ser... – a ruiva mergulhou em pensamentos, despertando em seguida. – E você, Nicolle? Quem são os canditados?

- Ah... – ela corou um bocado. – Um garoto da outra turma. Edgar Bones.

- Ah, eu sei! – Gween exclamou, enquanto folheava uma _Vogue_. – Ele é bonito, Nicolle. Aproveita.

- É o que eu espero fazer.

"Eu também..." Gween pensou. "Se restar algum tempo."

**...seven years has gone so fast...**

_...sete anos passam tão rápido..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welcome to the planet**

_Bem-vindo ao Planeta_

**Welcome to existence**

Bem-vindo à existência 

**Everyone's here**

_Todo mundo está aqui_

**Everybody's watching you now**

_Todo mundo está te olhando agora_

**Everybody waits for you now**

_Todo mundo está te esperando agora_

**What happens next**

_O que acontece depois?_

**I dare you to move**

_Eu te desafio a se mexer_

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

_Eu te desafio a se levantar do chão_

**I dare you to move**

_Eu te desafio a se mexer_

**Like today never happened**

_Como se o 'hoje' nunca tivesse acontecido_

**Today never happened before**

_O 'hoje' nunca aconteceu antes_

**Welcome to the fall out**

_Bem-vinda ao 'efeito colateral'_

**Welcome to resistance**

_Bem-vinda à resistência_

**The tension is here**

_A tensão está aqui_

**Between who you are and who you could be**

_Entre quem você é e quem poderia ser_

**Between how it is and how it should be**

_Entre como isso é e como deveria ser_

**I dare you to move**

_Eu te desafio a se mexer_

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

_Eu te desafio a se levantar do chão_

**I dare you to move**

_Eu te desafio a se mexer_

**Like today never happened**

_Como se o 'hoje' nunca tivesse acontecido_

**Today never happened before**

_O 'hoje' nunca aconteceu antes_

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

_Talvez a redenção tenha histórias pra contar_

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

_Talvez o perdão está onde você caiu_

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**

_Pra onde você pode escapar de você mesmo?_

**Where you gonna go?**

_Pra onde você vai?_

**Salvation is here**

_Salvação está aqui_

**I dare you to move**

_Eu te desafio a se mexer_

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

_Eu te desafio a se levantar do chão_

**I dare you to move**

_Eu te desafio a se mexer_

**Like today never happened**

_Como se o 'hoje' nunca tivesse acontecido_

**Today never happened**

_O 'hoje' nunca aconteceu_

**Today never happened**

_O 'hoje' nunca aconteceu_

**Today never happened before**

_O 'hoje' nunca aconteceu antes_


	3. Penhascos

Eu não sei. Estou de muito bom humor e resolvi postar. Então agradeçam! Hehe... no Natal temos um presente a mais, e eu estou com uma nova fic que eu vou postar não sei quando (Olhar Incadescente). Uma Mesa Entre Nós não saiu da primeira cena, mas eu juro que faço funcionar... e estou com um bônus para The It Girl, vai ficar bem legal. Mas, sem mais enrolações, vamos às reveiws!

**Agradecimento a todos os que estão lendo, especialmente a Crystin-Malfoy** (primeira review!), **Belle Lolly, Juh, Marmaduke Scarlet **(eu quero mais Coisa Estúpida, senhorita!), **Kmillosk **(hehe... e este, também te botou em êxtase?), **Pri Black, Monique, Thatty, Raíssa** (ai que lindo!), **Donna Black **(tem que vir aqui em casa!!), **Fini Felton, Marina** (nossa... que orgulho. Muito obrigada, de verdade! Fico muito feliz em saber.), **Gi Foxter **(que é isso, eu adoro reviews grandes! Uma vez eu escrevi uma reviews de duas páginas para a Silverghost, acredita? Tava muito ansiosa!), **Tahh Black** (me add no MSN para a gente conversar! Conheço uma galera de PoA, aí a gente combina de sair), **Marina** (ei, moça, AMO suas reviews! Obrigada. Sim, sim, do prólogo para o primeiro capítulo se passam sete anos.), **Thaty, Marigold B., Pri, Tahh Black **(obrigadaa!), **Monique** (é, eu também era inocente quando comecei a escrever essa fic. Auehauaehaeuhae... mudei algumas coisas até... hoje inclusive!)**. Obrigado mesmo e continuem por aqui. Espero mais reviews! Beijos,**

**Gween Black.**

**E aproveitem!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Um -

_Penhascos_

"**So where is the passion when we needed it most**

_Então, onde está a paixão quando você mais precisa?_

**Oh you and I**

_Oh, você e eu_

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost 

_Você chuta as folhas e a mágica está perdida_

**Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**

_Porque você teve um dia ruim, você está se sentindo pra baixo_

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

_Você canta uma música triste apenas para mudar isso_

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

_Você diz que não sabe, você diz para mim: 'não minta'_

**You work with a smile and you go for a ride**

_Você força um sorriso e dá uma volta de carro_

**You had a bad day**

_Você teve um dia ruim"_

(Bad Day – Daniel Powter)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7 anos depois..._

Nos penhascos áridos, por cima do mar irrequieto, Gween observava as estrelas no céu. Cada pontinho brilhante, a uma imensidão de distância, estampado num céu de veludo azul escuro. O vento uivava, balançando os galhos das árvores e os arbustos que se mantinham ali. Lá no alto, entre os brilhos das estrelas e acima do vento, estava a Lua. Crescente, a Donzela - clara e brilhante, deixando um caminho marcado de prata no mar à sua frente.

A garota enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, mas logo depois tirou-as de novo para arrancar a piranha do cabelo. Os cabelos louros, que batiam na metade das costas, esvoaçaram livremente. Uma pequena libertação, pensou, enquanto atirava a piranha nos penhascos e a observava desaparecer na escuridão.

Lembrou-se de quando ela, Lílian e Nicolle iam ali – a quase um quilômetro do colégio. Mas a caminhada não incomodava. Era um momento para espairecer, perder-se em devaneios. E, quando chegavam, naquela área evitada – seu refúgio secreto –, entregavam-se a conversas extensas, sobre qualquer coisa que quisessem. Das pequenas banalidades como música, filmes e moda ao mais importante dos assuntos: o amor.

Sorriu, enquanto deixava as lembranças voltarem. Como tudo era romântico naquela época. Lembrou-se de quando a amiga ruiva desapontara-se com sua primeira paixão, e jogara com força a foto do garoto pelos penhascos. E, desde então, quando queriam abandonar alguma coisa ou seguir em frente, jogavam o passado pelo penhasco. Mas agora ela não podia recorrer ao antigo ritual, aquela pequena fuga que lhes era extremamente satisfatória.

Podia recordar que Lílian sempre fora a mais sensível de todas, enquanto Nicolle preferia não demonstrar o que sentia quando as três reuniam-se para jogar mais alguma coisa pelo penhasco – uma libertação, para seguir adiante. Mas ela própria sempre sentira a emoção daquele vôo final, o desafio do gesto, a ousadia da temeridade.

Deixou os olhos mergulharem pelo penhasco. As pedras lá embaixo, o mar, cruel e traiçoeiro, batendo contra elas, estourando e lançando milhões de gotas pelo ar. Aquele mar que guardava tantos segredos, tantas lembranças, tantos passados...

Desviou os olhos cor-de-mel tão intensos que beiravam o dourado – o delírio dos fotógrafos – com um estremecimento. Não queria pensar em seu passado. Suspirou, retirando um pequeno espelho da bolsa. Retocara a maquilagem com todo o cuidado depois que o avião pousara em Londres, e tornara a retocá-la no espelho do carro. Sabia que era hábil com as cores e podia pintar o que quisesse. Só ela sabia o que havia por baixo daquela máscara, e que naquele momento a pele podia estar pálida demais.

Não era uma questão de vaidade admitir, pois era óbvio que ela possuía um rosto atraente – que estampara tantas capas de revistas na sua América. Aqueles lábios bem desenhados, o nariz fino e os olhos tentadores haviam sido seus tíquetes-refeição, a passagem para a fama e o dinheiro. Pena que não o suficiente...

Suspirou. Não importava que se sentisse mal, descoberta, envolvida em um escândalo. Ainda era uma mulher que fazia os homens virarem a cabeça. Uma pena que não estivesse se importando mais com isso...

Mergulhou os olhos pela escuridão do penhasco mais uma vez. Era atraente, tentador. Para um covarde. E isso era uma das suas poucas certezas: ela não era uma covarde.

Virando-se bruscamente, pegou a bolsa e entrou no carro.

---

Lílian não havia contado a ninguém que ela voltaria. Porque ela pedira para não contar. Não queria nenhum alarde, não queria chamar atenção. Recusara com boa-educação a sugestão de uma festa de boas-vindas, e pedira com gentileza para manter essa novidade em segredo. Gentileza demais. E isso deixou Lílian preocupada. Conhecia a amiga bem o bastante para saber que ela estava nervosa. Talvez quase desesperada. Meneou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos pessimistas.

Nunca havia entendido realmente o que acontecera, porque a garota tivera que partir. Mas isso não importava; a lealdade e a amizade de anos – isso era o que importava. Porque mesmo quando ela estivera longe, mesmo quando não tinha a amiga do seu lado para ajudar no que ela era a melhor conselheira – problemas amorosos –, elas ainda estavam juntas. Cartas, telefone, internet. Tudo o que tinham para se comunicar, se comunicavam. Tudo e mais um pouco.

Lílian suspirou. Sentira saudades, saudades exageradas. Lembrava-se das conversas atrevidas e de como a amiga sempre fora maliciosa. A primeira a dar o primeiro beijo – e também aquela que as ingressou no mundo do amor.

Sentira falta – e tinha que admitir – ficara um pouco magoada por não ter Gween na sua primeira vez. Por não ouvir as palavras de incentivo um pouco antes, que sempre faziam seu estômago parar de parecer uma peça de sapateado, e as insinuações marotas depois, que sempre acabavam deixando-a constrangida. Queria que Gween estivesse presente. Que ela perguntasse um milhão de coisas e quisesse saber dos mínimos detalhes. Pena que não pudera acontecer...

Também queria que Gween estivesse ali na sua formatura. Terminara o colégio, depois de anos de dedicação. Finalmente conseguira provar que podia ser tão boa ou melhor quanto todos eles – todos aqueles que eram preconceituosos com sua origem irlandesa. E continuava provando.

Era por isso que escolhera aquela profissão. Queria lutar por justiça, saber que, com a ajuda dela, seriam capazes de terminar com injustiças feitas a várias pessoas. Queria poder ter dividido essa conquista também com Gween...

Estremeceu quando ouviu a porta abrir. Não sabia se estava pronta para rever a amiga. Depois de tantos anos...

- Lily... – ela ouviu, virando-se em seguida.

- Oh, Gween!... – murmurou, quando viu algumas lágrimas escorrerem do rosto da amiga. Correu para abraçá-la, enquanto Gween deixava a mala de mão cair.

- Eu senti tantas saudades! – a loira falou, afagando os cabelos extremamente ruivos da amiga. – Eu não queria ter ido, eu juro que não, queria ter ficado, queria...

- Não importa. – a ruiva respondeu. – Você está aqui.

- Estou. Porque fracassei. Porque...

- Gween, tente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. – Lílian enxugou as lágrimas da amiga.

- Já chegou até aqui? – ela perguntou, deixando as mãos tremerem. Tinha esperanças de recomeçar a carreira em algum lugar longe do escândalo.

- Não, não vimos nenhuma notícia. – Lílian falou, enquanto carregava a mala de mão de Gween e colocava em cima da mesa. Em seguida, fechou a porta e continuou. – Só o que você enviou pelas cartas.

- Graças a Deus!... – a loira exclamou, voltando a abraçar Lílian. – Eu... eu pretendo tentar recomeçar.

- Você era famosa, Gween. – ela sorriu. – Fiquei emocionada quando vi seu rosto na capa da _Vogue América_. É a Gween, pensei, a minha Gween, estendida naquela página lustrosa, deslumbrante em cetim vermelho.

- Vendendo produtos. – Gween suspirou.

- Vendendo beleza. – corrigiu Lílian. – E confiança.

- E perigo também?

- Sonhos. Você deveria se orgulhar.

- E me orgulhei. – ela confessou. – Fiquei fascinada quando me vi ali, no topo. Estava encantada com tudo, Lílian, com o glamour, com a fama. Era maravilhoso, as pessoas me reconhecerem, me pararem na rua para pedir um autógrafo. Inebriante. – Gween soltou um longo suspiro. – Tão inebriante que não deu para pensar em mais nada...

- Esqueça isso, Gween. Você está aqui, não está? – ela sorriu. – Sobreviveu, superou tudo. E ainda traz Valetino's e Armani's para contar história. Aliás... onde está sua bagagem?

- Não trouxe. – ela respondeu. – Eu não queria chamar atenção.

- Deixou a bagagem no aeroporto?

- Isso mesmo. – a loira mordeu o canto do lábio. E Lílian a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ela só fazia isso quando estava nervosa. – Fui aos penhascos.

Lílian alteou a sobrancelha.

- Eu fiquei relembrando os velhos tempos. Como quando nos sentávamos lá e ficávamos divagando sobre os nossos problemas. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Era tudo tão romântico, tão simples... e como quando abandonávamos nosso passado, jogando as lembranças por ele, e ficávamos olhando até cair lá embaixo, até que não agüentássemos de medo de ficar perto da queda.

- Não pensou em se atirar, não é? – Lílian perguntou, tentando disfarçar a preocupação com o tom brincalhão.

- Eu não sou uma covarde. Nunca fui.

- Sou obrigada a concordar. – a ruiva respondeu.

Gween sorriu, em agradecimento, e começou a sentir-se cansada, como se tudo fosse um sonho.

- E Nicolle?

- Nicolle não está. – Lílian sorriu.

- Ela... ela não está morando aqui? – Gween sentiu o estômago revirar. – Não saiu por minha causa, não foi?

Lílian permaneceu um momento em silêncio.

- Eu vou esquecer isso, e perdoar você porque você está incrivelmente cansada da viagem e de toda a confusão. – a ruiva pousou os olhos em Gween. Ela emagrecera. – Cabem três nesse apartamento, com folga. Ainda mais com sua pequena fortuna e com o que vai ganhar quando recomeçar... – completou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Sua interesseira! – Gween respondeu, entregando-se ao riso. O primeiro riso sincero de meses. – Onde ela está?

- Fazendo sucesso. – Lílian respondeu. – Nicolle está vendendo muito bem seus quadros, e hoje está em uma exposição de pintores contemporâneos. Ela espera conseguir um patrocinador essa noite. – ela sorriu. – Vamos brindar? – perguntou, procurando uma champagne. – A não ser que...

- Não. Eu estou mesmo precisando de uma bebida. – respondeu, pegando duas taças de champagne. Lílian serviu, e então ela tomou um gole. – Francesa. Tomei algumas destas quando estive por lá.

- Imaginei. – a ruiva respondeu. – À Nicolle! E ao recomeço! – exclamaram em coro, embora só Lílian tivesse pronunciado o último brinde.

- Sim... ao recomeço. – Gween murmurou, enquanto tomava mais um gole. – E é melhor começar agora.

- Seu quarto já está preparado. – a amiga indicou uma porta com a cabeça. – É entre o meu e de Nicolle.

- Obrigada. – a loira foi mais uma vez até Lílian e abraçou-a com força. – Mais uma vez... muito obrigada.

- Que é isso... – Lílian descartou o agradecimento com um gesto. – Amiga é pra essas coisas. – completou, no que Gween sorriu. – Agora vai. Senão você vai cair de cansaço.

- É provável. – Gween respondeu, enquanto pegava sua mala de mão e, atirando um beijo para Lílian, seguia até seu quarto.

Conhecia a amiga. Sabia que era perfeccionista e que encontraria um quarto arrumado e equilibradamente disposto. Não se decepcionou: o quarto estava impecável. Largou a pequena mala de qualquer jeito no chão e entrou na suíte. Abriu o chuveiro e mergulhou embaixo, deixando a água quente escorrer por todo o seu corpo.

Depois se secou, e não se importou com as roupas: deixou-as atiradas no chão, onde as tirara. Nua, deitou-se na cama e puxou o edredom até o queixo. O vento uivava, enquanto, a alguma distância, ela podia imaginar as ondas batendo contra o penhasco.

E, assim, adormeceu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo capítulo: Janelas Abertas. Reviews!**


	4. Janelas Abertas

**Bom, aqui está o capítulo. Dentro uma semana tem uma surpresa pra vocês, e eu acho que até no máximo dia vinte chega o capítulo três. E eu vou prestar vestibular agora na semana que vem, então fiquem na torcida! Certo que eu to no segundo ano e não preciso passar, e além disso eu não estudei um segundo sequer. Tinha planejado passar a semana em casa dando duro, mas aí me convidaram pro shopping e sabe como é... não resisti. Tenho programa até o fim-de-semana aeahaeuehauae...**

**Bom, esse cap vai pra Nati, que eu adoro e estava morrendo de saudades.**

**Fini Felton **(continua acompanhando que tu descobre D), **Mel Black Potter, Thaty, Crystin-Malfoy **(auheuaehuea beijo amor), **Julinha Potter, Marina** (espere e verá!), **Monique** (poxa, obrigada! Mas espera um pouco mais que eu revelo. E não pensa que o suspense é só esse. Pegue uma confusão com o passado da Gween, coloque mais duas pitadas de intriga, muita mentira, romance, orgulho e acrescente um serial killer. Aí você tem The It Girl!), **Amy L Black** (não se preocupe que seu namorado virtual chamado The It Girl vai corresponder às expectativas!), **Bi Radcliffe** (se eu pudesse ir pra São Paulo ver vocês, já tava aí! Ebaaa! Beijo amor), **Tahh Black. Obrigada a todos que vêm acompanhando e deixando reviews. E aproveitem!**

**Beijos, Gween Black. (e se vocês quiserem podem apertar no botão roxinho e deixar uma review!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Dois -

_Janelas Abertas_

"**Feeling so hot tamale!**

_Estou me sentindo tão quente e picante!_

**Boy I know you watchin' me**

_Cara, eu sei que você está me observando"_

(It's Like That – Mariah Carey)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- É típico. Ficar na cama até o meio-dia.

Gween soltou um gemido, enquanto puxava o acolchoado para cima da cabeça.

- Nem pense. – ela ouviu a amiga replicar e abrir as janelas. – Estou com saudades demais para deixar que você durma até de noite. E nem pense em colocar a culpa no fuso-horário. – ela completou, quando Gween foi retrucar.

- Eu sempre detestei essa sua mania. – ela retrucou. – Estou maravilhada em rever você, mas o sono pesa mais nesse momento. – ela silenciou por alguns instantes. – Portanto... vá embora!

- Se eu for... – Nicolle sorriu marotamente. – Os _croissants_ também vão...

- Ai... _croissants_... – a garota gemeu, enquanto abria os olhos. Nicolle estava sentada na beirada de sua cama, com uma bandeja carregada de _croissants_ no colo. Por trás do sorriso maroto, Gween percebeu uma camada de preocupação. Essa era uma das coisas injustas de tudo aquilo: preocupar as pessoas que amava. – Deve ter acontecido alguma catástrofe enquanto eu dormia, para você me trazer café da manhã na cama.

- Almoço. – Nicolle apressou-se em corrigir, enquanto Gween revirava os olhos.

- Que seja.

- Lily me obrigou. Ela foi a uma reunião no departamento em que trabalha e me fez trazer isso a você. – a garota depositou a bandeja na cama, no colo de Gween, enquanto pegava um _croissant_ e mordia. – A propósito... tirei o dia de folga para implicar com você.

- Oh, não!... – Gween brincou, enquanto levava um delicioso _croissant_ de chocolate à boca.

Ela parou para avaliar a amiga. Os cabelos de um castanho escuro, quase negros, caíam até pouco abaixo do ombro, e o corte combinava perfeitamente com a exótica pele morena e os olhos grandes e amendoados. A boca fina e o nariz arrebitado completavam a aparência, concedendo-lhe uma beleza original. Por cima, vestia um grande macacão que devia um dia ter sido branco, mas que hoje estava coberto de inúmeras cores.

- Você é exatamente o que eu imagino de uma artista. – Gween sorriu. – Incluindo o ar amalucado. – completou, no que a amiga revirou os olhos.

- E você parece uma hedonista egocêntrica e fútil.

- Nossa, obrigada. – Gween deu um sorriso irônico. – Era exatamente o que eu esperava que você dissesse.

- É? – Nicolle sorriu também. – Puxa, então vou cortar a parte do orgulho... de quando eu vi seu rosto na capa da revista, da faculdade que você estava cursando, da sua coragem e... – ela parou de falar. Nenhuma das duas estava preparada para as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelos olhos de Gween. – Oh, Deus, não faça isso, por favor...

- Desculpe. – fungando, Gween esfregou os olhos. – Eu ando numa montanha-russa emocional. Todas as coisas dentro de mim sobem e descem, balançam de um lado para o outro...

- Tome. – Nicolle pegou um lenço e entregou-o a Gween, também com os olhos marejados. – Só não chore, por favor, senão eu também vou chorar.

- Isso pode inevitavelmente abalar a carreira de vocês. – a loira deu um suspiro triste. – Amizade de infância com celebridade em desgraça afeta a vida da artista plástica em ascensão.

- Isso é um pouco de exagero. – Nicolle deu de ombros, enquanto passava geléia em um pedaço de pão. – Você era uma celebridade na América. Aqui as coisas acontecem de modo diferente, ninguém vai considerá-la uma celebridade por aqui.

- Muito obrigada. – Gween respondeu, os lábios contraídos numa expressão contrariada.

- E depois, não é uma desgraça total. Você vai ver que isso nem chegou aos tablóides daqui. Nada vai afetá-la enquanto estiver em território inglês. – Nicolle mordeu o pão. – A não ser que você se descubra em falência. – ponderou.

- Isso é muito consolador. – Gween respondeu, jogando as cobertas em seu colo para longe.

Nicolle avaliou o corpo nu na sua frente. A garota possuía seios de bom tamanho: o busto 88cm – dado que constava na maioria das revistas americanas – não era enorme de grande, estilo Extra G, mas era o suficiente para dar a ela um corpo inspirador de fantasias. A cintura era fina, os quadris eram curvos e as pernas eram longas e bem torneadas. Se não conhecesse a amiga, diria que o corpo ostentado era resultado da tecnologia moderna.

Gween pegou o chambre de algodão egípcio que estava pendurado no pé da cama. Era o seu mesmo, comprido e dourado, extremamente confortável. O que significava que Lílian havia mandado buscar suas malas no aeroporto.

- Você emagreceu um pouco desde a última vez que fomos visitá-las. – o que acontecera há quase seis meses.

- Era parte do que fazia. – respondeu, mesmo sabendo que grande parte do emagrecimento era devido ao stress daqueles últimos meses.

- Fazia? – Nicolle estreitou os olhos.

- Já me cortaram uma vez, Nicolle. – ela falou, com um suspiro cansado.

- Está certo que você realmente demonstrou um péssimo julgamento e uma incrível falta de bom-senso.

- Pode ter certeza que convidarei você para testemunhar isso se necessário. – a loira respondeu.

- Mas... você não fez nada ilegal, nada que justifique o fim de sua carreira. – ela sorriu. – Se você não quiser retomar a faculdade, tenho certeza de que o que aprendeu é o suficiente para o básico, algum estágio, por exemplo. Mas se quer continuar posando para que as mulheres corram para comprar algum produto por um preço absurdo, ou de maneiras que façam os homens perderem vinte pontos de QI ao impacto, não pode deixar que isso a detenha.

- Eu sabia que havia apoio moral em algum lugar. – comentou Gween, depois de pensar por um momento.

Nicolle levantou-se também – mas ainda continuava uns cinco centímetros mais baixa que os 1,70m de Gween. O que não a impediu de puxar a amiga e abraçá-la.

- Eu estava pensando... – murmurou Nicolle.

- Conseguiu? Temos que soltar foguetes! – Gween comentou, rindo da expressão da amiga.

- Já que eu tenho que passar a tarde sendo torturada pela sua presença... – recebeu um olhar incrédulo da amiga. – Podemos ir ao shopping. Eu sei que você adora fazer compras.

- Contanto que você troque esse seu macacão manchado, por mim tudo bem. – Gween apontou para a roupa de Nicolle.

- Há-há. – ironizou a morena. – Então... o que temos para eu vestir na sua mala? – perguntou, enquanto abria a mala de Gween e começava a revirar as roupas. – Uau! Eu posso usar? Você deixa? – perguntou, apontando uma saia Gucci e uma blusa Donna Karan, enquanto Gween ria.

- Claro. – a loira respondeu. – Mas aí você tem que usar essa bolsa. – completou, apresentando uma Louis Vuitton à amiga.

---

- Estou morta! – Lílian abriu a porta do apartamento e jogou três sacolas em cima do sofá. Gween e Nicolle imitaram-na, também com três sacolas cada uma.

- Mas valeu a pena! – Gween sentenciou, enquanto atirava-se numa poltrona e tirava os sapatos. – As nossas aquisições são maravilhosas!

- Sou obrigada a concordar. – admitiu Nicolle.

- E por um tempo, elas serão minhas únicas compras. Não vou poder abusar deste jeito até voltar a ganhar cachê... – Gween comentou, displicente.

- E que seja logo. – Lílian sorriu para a amiga.

- AH, GAROTAS! – Nicolle soltou um gritinho histérico. – Eu não contei para vocês!

As duas outras viraram-se para Nicolle, lançando olhares indagadores e perguntando "O quê?".

- Eu... eu... ahh, eu nem acredito!... – Nicolle levantou-se e começou a dançar. – EU CONSEGUI PATROCÍNIO!

Gween e Lílian soltaram gritos histéricos também, e em seguida acompanharam a amiga na dança da vitória.

- Isso merece ser comemorado. – a loira abraçou a morena, beijando suas duas faces. – Vamos fazer uma festa!

- Quem é o patrocinador?

- Ted Mooldir Romlav, o empresário famoso! – ela fez um gesto de vitória. – _Sir_ Romlav adorou o meu trabalho e quer levar para a América! Garotas, isso é tão...

- Fantástico! – Gween completou.

- Explêndido! – Lílian acrescentou.

- Inacreditável... – Nicolle sorriu. – Estou tão feliz...

- Ei... – a ruiva parou por um momento. – Vamos convidar os garotos para comemorar com a gente?

- Garotos? – Gween perguntou.

- Tiago, Sirius e Remo. – Nicolle sorriu. – Lembra?

- Oh, sim, claro. – a loira deu um sorriso maroto. – Eles continuam tão charmosos quanto antes?

- Muito mais. – Lílian sorriu. – Ok, vamos nos arrumar. Eu já vou chamá-los.

---

O banho sempre fora uma terapia para ele. Assim como a música. Sorriu, enquanto abria a porta do banheiro e entrava o quarto, onde os acordes de uma guitarra enchiam o ambiente. Sem pensar realmente, dirigiu-se até seu roupeiro, vestiu uma samba-canção de cetim preto e uma calça jeans um número maior. Antes de pegar qualquer camiseta, porém, um movimento na janela do apartamento da frente chamou sua atenção.

Qualquer pensamento coerente desapareceu gradativamente de sua mente, enquanto observava a garota mover-se pelo quarto e sentia-se estremecer.

A luz estava acesa, e a janela, aberta. Por isso conseguiu divisar completamente quando a blusa vermelho-sangue caiu no chão, deixando aquelas costas de uma pele tentadoramente clara nuas, à exceção da tira vermelha de um sutiã. A cintura era fina, e ele sentiu o corpo ser sacudido por um tremor de desejo quando avistou as duas covinhas logo abaixo da cintura.

Em seguida, os olhos quase se embaçaram de desejo quando a calça foi jogada para o lado e ele pode avistar pernas compridas e bem torneadas, e o quadril coberto apenas por uma minúscula calcinha de renda vermelha. A garota da janela abriu o sutiã, mas ele estava ocupado demais em observar a curva do seio que era possível avistar para notar a peça cair no chão.

Para a sua perdição, ela soltou os cabelos loiros, que caíram como uma cascata até a metade das costas. E, então, ela virou-se. Com as mãos tapando os seios e um olhar malicioso, ela mirou-o. Alteou a sobrancelha, enquanto ele virava-se e saía do quarto.

Quem quer que fosse a nova vizinha, já o havia atiçado. Embora algo ligeiramente familiar foi percebido naquele brilho maroto dos olhos cor-de-mel. Meneou a cabeça, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

---

Gween sabia que estava sendo observada. Sentia o peso de olhos masculinos sobre si, então não poupou esforços em parecer maravilhosamente sensual. Mas, quando se virou, sentiu a respiração falhar. Aqueles mesmos olhos azuis. Será que...? Não. Ela estava louca.

Apressou-se em altear a sobrancelha de uma maneira um tanto quanto arrogante, enquanto observava o seu admirador virar-se. Então baixou a persiana da janela e escolheu, com cuidado, um Valentino em seu armário – já atulhado com as roupas de sua mala e de sua última compra.

Passou uma base apenas para deixar a pele mais homogênea, e depois passou somente lápis preto e rímel nos olhos. Queria algo que fosse misterioso. Abriu o armário, pegando um vidro da sua coleção de perfumes: Acqua di Gió, por Giorgio Armani – seu preferido. Passou algumas gotas no pescoço, outra gota pequena no decote e mais uma no pulso. Algo instigante, mas não óbvio.

Sorrindo com o resultado, pegou seu Manolo preto e saiu do quarto. Quando chegou na sala, encontrou as duas amigas igualmente bem vestidas: a ruiva estava usando uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma blusa branca muito decotada – com destaque para seu generoso busto – enquanto a morena usava um tomara-que-caia verde simples, mas que lhe assentava perfeitamente.

- Vocês estão magníficas! – exclamou, depois de alguns minutos.

- E você está deslumbrante! – a morena respondeu.

- Obrigada. – a loira agradeceu, enquanto olhava para a porta. – Nós precisamos pensar. Já chamaram a pizza? – perguntou.

- É claro. – Lílian soou extremamente eficiente. – Muzzarela, quatro queijos, alho e olho, palmito, e portuguesa. Dentro de vinte minutos recebemos nossa entrega.

- As bebidas! – Nicolle bateu em sua própria testa. – Sabia que havíamos esquecido de algo. Pode deixar, eu vou buscar. – então pegou a chave de seu carro e abriu a porta, parando em seguida. – O que eu compro?

- Cerveja, eles irão preferir. – Gween começou. – Pode trazer também uma generosa quantidade de Smirnoff Ice. E quanta Coca-cola couber em seu carro!

- Não esquece o refrigerante sabor guaraná! – Lílian avisou. – Odeio Coca-cola.

Nicolle apenas assentiu, divertida, enquanto saía pela porta.

- Se vocês já fizeram tudo isso... – Gween começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo. – Nada mais justo que eu tratar dos convidados.

Lílian estreitou os olhos. Sabia, desde o início, que Gween daria um jeito de se encarregar da tarefa.

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – À vontade.

Gween adiantou-se para a porta, mas parou quando a amiga completou:

- Mas nos deixe pelo menos um. – um brilho malicioso tomou conta dos olhos de Lílian. – Também queremos nos divertir

**Próximo Capítulo: _Carpe Diem_. Reviews!**


	5. Carpe Diem

Eu prometi até o dia 20, então aqui está! Espero que aproveitem. Ainda estamos na 'introdução' da fic, da história e dos personagens, mas aqui vocês já podem ter um gostinho do que os espera. Aproveitem e não deixem de comentar!

**Um agradecimento a todos os que estão lendo, principalmente a Mel Black Potter, Fini Felton, Hannah, Zia Black, marina **(cara, muito obrigada!), **Nayara, Monique** (e a samba canção _desse_ capítulo?), **Gabriela Black **(mas a Gween é quase uma santa! Hehe...), **Mari-Buffin, Dai-Chan, Crystin-Malfoy e Thatty.**

**Ah, e de presente tem uma promo nova online, sobre uma personagem que ainda irá aparecer na fic (Natássia Lasevitch). Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews e me deixar feliz!**

**Beijos e aproveitem!**

**Gween Black**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Três -

_Carpe Diem_

"**Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat**

_Aumente o volume nessa nova batida_

**Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me**

_Todos estão dançando e eles estão dançando para mim"_

(Get The Party Started – Pink)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gween tocou a campainha da porta na frente da sua, ouvindo um "Já vou!" extremamente displicente. Depois de esperar alguns minutos a porta foi aberta e ela teve a visão completa de um garoto – um homem – de vinte e poucos anos vestindo um jeans velho e uma camiseta de algodão. Os óculos estavam tortos em seus olhos, e o cabelo completamente arrepiado, o que indicava que ele se arrumara às pressas.

- Você... não me reconhece? – ela perguntou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Você... não pode ser... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Gween?

- Tiago! – ela exclamou, pendurando-se no pescoço do antigo melhor amigo. – Que saudade!

- Gween... – ele só foi capaz de murmurar.

- Quem está aí, Tiago? – ela ouviu uma voz perguntar, até que avistou um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros. – Gween?! – ele perguntou, enquanto empurrava Tiago e abraçava a garota.

- Estamos dando uma festa. – a garota sorriu. – Nicolle conseguiu patrocínio. Vamos, vamos lá!

- Olha como você está vestida! – Tiago murmurou, observando o vestido da garota. – Nós estamos completamente desarrumados! Não que isso estrague minha beleza natural, é claro.

- Nossa, você continua tão vaidoso e convencido quanto antes. – ela deu um sorriso divertido. – Esqueça isso, vamos comemorar!

Tiago e Remo obedeceram, passando por ela e abrindo a porta.

- Gween, você não... – Tiago parou de falar, quando viu Sirius parado no umbral da porta, mudo, com Gween parada na frente dele, espelhando a reação.

- Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele. – ela respondeu, sem se virar. – Já vou. – e, depois, entrou na sala.

Quando Sirius fechou a porta e virou-se para ela, ela alteou a sobrancelha. E Sirius odiou-se por ficar fascinado. O vestido negro era curto, ia apenas até a metade das coxas, e o decote não era aberto demais – mas também não era conservador. O salto alto chamava a atenção para a perna, que não era grossa, e sim longa e bem torneada. Ela estava deslumbrante.

- Acredito que tenha sido divertido me espionar enquanto eu trocava de roupas. – ela disse.

- Se eu pedir desculpas, – ele começou – estarei sendo completamente desonesto. Porque não me arrependo. Foi algo extremamente satisfatório, se quer saber.

- Pois bem. – Gween pegou um copo que estava jogado de qualquer jeito na mesa central, largando-o em seguida e erguendo os olhos para Sirius. – Nada mais justo que eu tenha a mesma oportunidade.

---

A campainha tocou mais uma vez, e por ela entrou uma Nicolle carregada de sacolas com várias garrafas de bebidas. Logo depois cervejas, Smirnoffs, Cocas e Guaranás encheram as mesas e os copos.

- Onde está Gween? – ela gritou para Lílian, do outro lado da sala, por cima do som alto.

- Ela está conversando com Sirius. – a ruiva respondeu. – Lá no apartamento deles.

- Eu não acredito que ela está perdendo isso! – comentou, enquanto observava Tiago e Remo emborcando uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto subiam na mesa e iniciavam uma coreografia.

---

- Você está querendo dizer que...

- Isso mesmo. – os olhos dela brilharam de um jeito estranho. – Que tal começar tirando a calça?

Sirius mirou-a incrédulo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – ele murmurou, dificilmente acreditando que se tratava de uma brincadeira.

A garota sorriu, sarcástica.

- Eu tenho cara de quem estou brincando? – Sirius mirou-a, estupefato. - Vamos. Estou esperando. – ela soltou um suspiro. – A não ser que você não queira revelar o que há aí embaixo...

Sirius estreitou os olhos. É claro que não tinha problema nenhum em tirar a calça. Só estava... chocado. Então, sem pressa, tirou o cinto e deixou a calça cair até o chão, jogando-a longe logo em seguida. Gween mirou a samba-canção de cetim negro e sorriu, com uma malícia marota.

- É só isso que pode fazer? – ela perguntou.

- Você quer que eu tire tudo?! – ele parecia atônito com a reação da garota.

- Era essa a idéia. – ela sorriu. – Quer dizer, eu não tive escolha.

Sirius soltou um suspiro resignado, enquanto preparava-se para tirar a última peça de roupa. Foi quando ouviram um grito indignado.

- ABRAM A PORCARIA DESSA PORTA AGORA!

- Opss... eu acho que é a pizza. – Gween abriu a porta do apartamento, sem importar-se com o fato de Sirius estar vestindo apenas uma samba-canção. – Ei, você. – ela deu um sorriso ligeiramente encantador. – Não se preocupe. Eu estou com os loucos do som alto. – ela abriu a bolsa de mão Christian Dior e entregou o dinheiro ao entregador. – Tome aqui. Obrigada. – ela percebeu que o entregador estava com as duas mãos ocupadas com as cinco pizzas, então virou-se para a sala. – Black, venha aqui e faça o favor de segurar essas pizzas. – ela ordenou, constatando, para seu desapontamento, que ele encontrava-se vestido.

- É claro. – ele apareceu na porta e segurou todas com apenas uma mão. – Obrigado. – disse ao entregador.

Sem nenhuma palavra, o entregador virou-se e saiu, enquanto Sirius e Gween entreolhavam-se.

- Droga. – ela murmurou. – Tranque logo essa porta e vamos para a festa, Black! – exclamou.

- Me chame de Sirius. – ele falou, enquanto trancava a fechadura e Gween estreitava os olhos, sem ele perceber. Em seguida, Sirius dirigiu-se para a porta do apartamento das garotas, abrindo-a sem nenhum cuidado. – Vamos comer! – disse apenas, mas todos deixaram de lado o que estavam fazendo e foram até ele.

Depois que espalharam as pizzas pela sala e pegaram sua garrafa de cerveja, ice ou refrigerante, sentaram-se de qualquer jeito e passaram a comer. Apenas uma hora depois ninguém se responsabilizava por seus atos.

- Eu não estou bêbada! – Gween replicou. – Tomei apenas doze garrafas de Smirnoff, mas isso é ICE! É como se fosse cerveja! – ela parou de tentar convencer Lílian que o que tinha no copo não era nada alcoólico, e subiu na mesa com Nicolle. – I just wanna make you go deeper... – cantarolou, enquanto rebolava com Nicolle ao som de uma música agitada.

- Elas não têm jeito. – Lílian suspirou, quando Remo encostou-se ao seu lado. – Não sabem controlar a bebida. Eu tomei apenas um copo de Smirnoff, e estou completamente bem. Mas olhe para elas! – ela parecia alarmada com o que estava acontecendo. – Gween conhece seu limite, mas parece que já está alegre demais. Agora Nicolle... nossa, ela deve ter tomado quase vinte copos de ice, cooler, cerveja... qualquer coisa que tivesse álcool.

- Deixa elas, Lílian. – Remo começou a falar, calmamente. – Nicolle acabou de conseguir patrocínio. E Gween está tentando erguer-se de um fracasso. Ambas precisam de um pouco de álcool...

- Tudo bem. – a ruiva soltou um suspiro derrotado. – Porque estamos entre nós. As possibilidades de confusões são pequenas. – ela soltou outro suspiro. – Mas só porque eu tenho certeza que essas duas têm consciência que o álcool não é necessário para se divertir.

- E você?

- Eu... – Lílian olhou para as amigas, dançando loucamente, sem limites, em cima da mesa central. – Eu acho que vou lá com elas! – completou, dirigindo-se para as duas.

- Vamos, Lily! – Nicolle ajudou a amiga a subir. – Esse música é ótima! – ela emborcou um copo de vodka e começou a simular um strip-tease junto com as amigas, para delírio geral.

---

Gween levantou-se da poltrona, mas não se lembrava de ter sentado nela. Graças a Deus conhecia seu limite, e a dose não fora suficiente para que ela sofresse a ressaca. Lílian estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, conversando com Sirius, Remo e Tiago – todos apenas com a calça.

- Onde está Nicolle? – ela perguntou. – Que horas são? Que horas vocês acordaram?

- Nicolle está no sofá. – Lílian começou a responder.

- Por que ela fica com sofá e eu com a poltrona?

Lílian ignorou o comentário da amiga e continuou:

- Agora já são duas da tarde, e nós acordamos há menos de meia hora. Estávamos decidindo o que fazer para o almoço.

- Bom... – Gween parou um minuto para pensar. – Nicolle vai estar na maior ressaca... provavelmente vai acordar com uma aparência horrível e... AI, MEU DEUS! – e desapareceu pelo corredor.

- Onde ela foi?! – alarmado, Sirius levantou-se para ver.

- Não se preocupe. – Lílian sorriu. – Ela só foi ao banheiro. Checar o visual.

Como havia previsto, Gween voltou meia hora depois, vestindo um short jeans e uma camiseta de algodão com os dizeres: "Can you handle me?". O rosto estava limpo, completamente sem maquiagem – excluindo uma pequena camada de base, mas isso eles não poderiam saber – e o cabelo estava penteado.

- Então... quem vai comprar o almoço?

---

A tarde havia sido maravilhosa. Eles haviam se divertido horrores, comido muito, rido exageradamente. Tudo tinha sido perfeito. Então por que aquela sensação de desconforto? Sirius abandonou os pensamentos, mas antes que pudesse levantar-se do sofá e ir para o quarto, alguém bateu na porta. Sentiu a respiração faltar, quando mirou-a parada ali.

Gween estava escorada displicentemente no umbral da porta, vestindo apenas um chambre de algodão egípcio de um tom dourado, que caía desajeitadamente sobre seu corpo. Um tremor de desejo percorreu o corpo de Sirius quando a atenção foi desviada para o laço, completamente frouxo, e para a manga que escorregava pelo ombro. Sentiu-se irremediavelmente excitado quando mirou a junção dos seios, uma visão dolorosamente tentadora. Cada músculo do seu corpo parecia vibrar de desejo... Aquela sexualidade descuidada era pura Gween.

- Você esqueceu... – Gween levantou a samba-canção preta de Sirius. Ele mal se lembrava de ter trocado. – Isto.

- Ah. – ele murmurou, pegando-a da mão de Gween. – Não lembro de ter trocado, mas enfim... – seus dedos formigaram contra a seda fina do chambre da garota. – Então... como tem ido?

- Bem. – ela sorriu. – É algo idiota de se perguntar, não acha?

- Talvez. Não quer entrar? – perguntou.

- Não, obrigada. – ela nem ao menos se desencostou do umbral. – Estava me preparando para dormir quando achei isso. E pensei... só pode ser sua.

- Ah, é? – ele mirou-a, divertido. – E por que minha?

- Reconheci. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso. – Quando você retribuiu um favor.

- Ah, claro. – ele ironizou.

- Enfim... vou indo. – Gween finalmente se mexeu. Ficou na ponta dos pés – por mais que fosse alta em seus 1,70m, eles não se comparavam aos 1,90m de Sirius – e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Sirius. Em seguida, virou-se e entrou pela porta, sem nem olhar para trás.

Sirius observou-a, odiando a si mesmo por não ter conseguido reagir. E se odiou mais ainda pelo fato de que era e sempre fora apaixonado por ela.

**Próximo capítulo: _Irrecusáveis Ofertas._ Reviews, please!**


	6. Irrecusáveis Ofertas

**Booom, gente! Estou na praia, então não vou poder responder personalizadamente aos comentários. Mas eu prometo que no próximo capítulo eu faço!**

**Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo aqui, e no próximo tem um pouco mais de fogo. Se bem que, para mim, a fic só começa _mesmo_ a partir do capítulo sete (como sempre, SETE), usdhsduisdahasdi.**

**Enfim, comentem, ok? Por favooor, deixem uma reviewzinha só para me fazer feliz!**

**O próximo capítulo? Antes de Março ele chega!**

**Beijos, pessoal! E aproveitem!**

**Gween Black**

**P.S.: deu paaau! Só consegui postar hoje. Para compensar, eu posto o próximo em uns dez dias, no máximo, ok? Beeeijos!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Quatro -

_Irrecusáveis Ofertas_

"**I've got to make this life make sense**

_Eu tenho que fazer minha vida ter sentido_

**And now I can't tell what I've done**

_E agora eu não posso contar o que eu fazia."_

(Away From the Sun – 3 Doors Down)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gween estava sozinha, vendo televisão, enquanto divagava sobre como era entediante ficar sozinha em casa. Toda aquela idéia de que iria passar apenas momentos maravilhosos com as amigas evaporou quando a segunda-feira chegou. Lílian tinha emprego fixo: todas as manhãs e algumas tardes também. Nicolle, pelo menos, possuía um emprego flexível, mas por enquanto estava ocupada demais organizando uma nova exposição. E Gween era obrigada a ficar horas sem fazer nada.

Quando a campainha tocou, ela se levantou, arrumou o chambre, e abriu a porta. Sorriria ao ver as amigas, se não estivesse morta de tédio.

- O que foi? – Nicolle perguntou, entrando no apartamento.

- Nada. – Gween resmungou. – Excluindo o fato que passei a manhã inteira morrendo de tédio.

- Se levarmos em conta que você acorda quase meio-dia, até que não foi muito tempo. – a morena respondeu, recebendo um olhar mortífero da loira.

- Então... o que vamos almoçar? – Gween perguntou para a ruiva.

- Gween... – Lílian virou-se para ela, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança de cinco anos que dois mais dois são quatro. – Isso aqui é um edifício estudantil.

- Nossa, que interessante. – a loira ironizou, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Nós pagamos determinada quantia por mês, um valor maior do que por apartamentos normais, e recebemos café, almoço e janta no refeitório. Fora limpeza e serviço de quarto. – Lílian mirou a amiga. – É como se fosse um hotel, só que pago mensalmente.

- Estou começando a gostar disso! – Gween deu um sorriso divertido. – Vamos, então?

- Oh, claro. – Nicolle deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Só espera eu vestir meu pijama também?

Gween lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação, enquanto seguia para o quarto. Lá, vestiu uma calça jeans Colcci e a primeira blusa que encontrou, de um tom de rosa claro muito bonito. A aparência seria angelical, se não fosse pelos olhos cor-de-mel tentadores e pelo sorriso malicioso.

- Satisfeita? – perguntou para a morena, alteando a sobrancelha, enquanto passava por ela e abria a porta. – Então, o que estão esperando? – as outras duas reviraram os olhos, enquanto seguiam com Gween para o refeitório, no primeiro andar.

Passaram por alguns rostos de que Gween lembrava-se vagamente, outros que a reconheceram, antes de chegarem e sentarem-se para comer.

- Então... – Gween virou-se para as amigas. – Eu vou ter que passar todas as manhãs sozinha?

- Se quiser continuar sua vida sedentária de socialite ignorante e fútil, pode passar. – Nicolle deu um sorriso irônico. – Só que faltaria a grana toda de socialite.

- Dear, dear... – Gween balançou a cabeça, erguendo a blusa até abaixo dos seios. – Essa barriga perfeita, as coxas bem-torneadas e os seios firmes – se quiser, pode apertar – não são resultados de sedentarismo.

- Mas o convencimento _é_ resultado da vida fútil. – a morena completou.

- Talvez. – Gween sorriu. – Embora eu não tenha levado uma vida fútil.

- Vocês definitivamente não existem! – Lílian sorriu, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Qual o problema com a gente? – Gween virou-se para ruiva.

- É, qual o problema? – Nicolle concordou.

- Bom... – Lílian sorriu. – Somos nós três melhores amigas. Portanto, vocês duas são melhores amigas entre si. E continuam implicantes, provocando a outra.

- Claro. – Gween deu um sorriso. – Essa é a graça. – ela parou um pouco e completou. – Mas é ela que sempre começa!

- Não sou eu não! – Nicolle falou, num tom exageradamente dramático, que provocou o riso das amigas.

- Mas, voltando... – Lílian virou-se para Gween. – Acho que você tem que começar a recomeçar neste momento. Não podemos perder mais nenhum momento da nossa vida. É melhor você começar agora. Quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo estará novamente no topo.

---

Gween já tinha sentido aquela sensação, alguns anos antes, quando entrou na primeira agência de modelos – que a recusou friamente. A barriga parecia ser um palco de sapateado, tomada por um nervosismo e pelo frio do excitamento. Pela sua mente passavam mil e uma coisas, e ela às vezes sentia as pernas fraquejaram de insegurança.

Ali, naquela sala de espera, estavam apenas adolescentes lindas com um sonho de glamour e fascínio. Loiras, morenas, negras, ruivas, orientais. As mais belas de cada raça. Olhos azuis, olhos verdes, olhos puxados. Tudo perfeito... demais.

Sentiu a barriga revirar novamente. Era bonita, sabia disso. Todo o seu sucesso na América, os desfiles em New York e todas as capas de revistas eram a prova. Mas agora não tinha mais quatorze anos, com um futuro enorme pela frente...

Gween apertou com força a pasta que trazia nas mãos. Ali estavam seus melhores trabalhos. Suas capas na Vogue, Glamour, Elle, entre outras revistas de moda. Fotos de desfiles em Milão, Paris e Nova Iorque. O ensaio fotográfico do Victoria's Secrets Fashion Show. Toda a sua exuberância quando estivera no topo.

Quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, não esperou nenhum reconhecimento – e torcia para que esse não acontecesse. Entrou com uma calma premeditada, com uma confiança planejada. Largou a pasta em cima da mesa e entregou o questionário que havia respondido na sala de espera, com suas medidas.

O entrevistador lançou-lhe um olhar intimidador, mas Gween não se abalou. Precisava daquela chance, e daria tudo para conseguir.

Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, ela saiu, sentindo no ar o aroma gostoso da vitória. As perguntas haviam sido diretas, e Gween respondera de forma clara e objetiva. Mostrou seus trabalhos, tirou algumas fotos. E quando saiu, o entrevistador entregou a ela seu cartão, enquanto acrescentava: _"Entraremos em contato em breve."_

Não pôde conter um riso de felicidade, enquanto caminhava distraída na rua. O único momento em que sentira toda a barriga revirar em nervosismo foi quando seu passado entrou em pauta.

"_Por que você não continuou na carreira, se estava tão bem?"_ ele havia perguntado.

"_Eu precisei viajar para longe, e algumas coisas atrapalharam."_ ela respondera, rapidamente. Talvez tenha sido pouco coerente, pouco preciso. Talvez tenha deixado evidente que o passado estava sendo escondido. Não importava. Tinha feito o necessário. E, se Deus quisesse, daria certo.

- Daria metade do meu dinheiro para ser o motivo desse sorriso. – Sirius exclamou, risonho, despertando-a de seus devaneios.

- Ah, oi. – ela virou-se para ele e sorriu.

- Então, o que te faz tão feliz? – ele perguntou, enquanto acompanhava o passo ritmado da garota.

- Eu estou começando a recomeçar. – ela deu um sorriso simpático. – E acho que estou no caminho certo.

Sirius correspondeu com um sorriso.

- Vai voltar para o apartamento como? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Pensei em ir andando... – quando viu o olhar apavorado do garoto, acrescentou. – Gosto de caminhar.

- Você não veio de carro?

- Não. Meu carro ainda não chegou. Chega em poucos dias.

- Então... – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Posso oferecer uma carona?

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Eu aceito.

- E eu posso propor outra coisa? – ele recebeu um olhar desconfiado da garota ao seu lado, mas continuou. – Já está escurecendo. O que você acha de passarmos por algum restaurante ou lanchonete para jantar?

- Não sei, Sirius... – ela deu um suspiro. – As garotas estão em casa, podem ficar preocupadas... E depois, é muito cedo para eu começar a criar hábitos caros, além de que...

Sirius parou de andar. Passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar.

- Nunca é cedo para viver. – Sirius sorriu. – Não deixe de viver se pode, Gween. E eu posso te ajudar nisso. Está na hora não só de recomeçar sua carreira. Está na hora de recomeçar sua vida.

- Eu... – Gween parou de falar. – Você tem razão. – assumiu, deixando transparecer um sorriso. – Vamos, então.

Sirius abriu a porta de seu BMW para Gween, enquanto caminhava para o outro lado e sentava no banco do motorista. Em menos de dez minutos, os dois se encontravam em um restaurante famoso ali perto.

- O que fazia da vida? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu... nada. – ela deu um sorriso pouco convincente. – O passado já aconteceu. Me preocupo com o futuro.

- Quer ajuda nisso? – ele sorriu, compreensivo, voltando a perguntar. – Fez faculdade? Me fale de você. – falou, de um modo encorajador.

- Sim, eu... eu cheguei a começar a faculdade. – ela baixou os olhos, dando um sorriso triste. – Mas algumas coisas me impediram de continuar... E você?

- Terminei advocacia há alguns meses. Estou trabalhando na parte criminalista por enquanto, junto com a Lily. – ele então deu um sorriso galanteador. – Mas só quando eu quero.

Gween revirou os olhos. A fortuna da família Black era famosa em toda a Grã-Bretanha. Sirius havia nascido com tudo o que ela nunca tivera. Com todo o dinheiro que alguém poderia querer, e gastando da melhor maneira possível – para ele: esportes, carros e mulheres.

- Então... está aqui sozinha... ou o quê? – ele perguntou, enquanto tomava um gole do vinho. Gween começou a rir, com uma entonação divertida e levemente irônica. – O quê?

- Apenas pergunte.

- Ok. – Sirius também riu nessa hora. – Você tem namorado?

Gween alteou a sobrancelha.

- Não. – respondeu, voltando a comer.

- E... não vai me perguntar se tenho namorada?

- Não. – repetiu, com um sorriso superior.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Você vai recomeçar, não é?

- Parece. – a garota respondeu.

- Só quero dizer que... o que precisar... financeiramente também... pode contar comigo.

- A parte financeira não está tão abalada. – ela deu um sorriso forçado. – Consigo me sustentar por algum tempo.

- Como foi na agência de modelo? – Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado. – Recebeu algumas propostas?

- Foi tudo bem. – Gween ergueu os olhos para ele. – E apenas recebi uma tentadora oferta de seis dígitos da _Playboy_.

Os olhos de Sirius tornaram-se sombrios.

- Entendo...

- Já posei quase nua antes. Não faria tanta diferença. – ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. – O mesmo corpo. – ela sabia que as fotos artísticas com pinturas distribuídas pelo corpo eram bem diferentes do ensaio quase vulgar apresentado pela _Playboy_, mas tentou fazer de conta que não sabia.

- Quer que eu analise a proposta, Gween? – Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar tão intenso que ela foi obrigada a baixar os olhos. – Como advogado?

- Não. Estava apenas... comentando.

- É isso que quer? O sonho erótico de adolescentes se masturbando? A _pin-up_ do mês nas oficinas mecânicas? Um acessório visual na clínica de fertilidade?

- Acho que é de muito mau gosto.

- Isso é de mau gosto? – a maneira grosseira como ele disse isso fez Gween estremecer.

- Não grite comigo! – a voz dela vibrou. – Você nunca teve nenhum respeito pelo o que eu fazia. Não sei por que pensei que poderia fazer algum comentário sensato a respeito.

- Você quer um comentário sensato. Essa é ótima! – Sirius engoliu o vinho, tentando empurrar junto o gosto de raiva e ciúme que teimava em sentir.

- Já chega, Sirius Black! Você nunca teve nenhum direito sobre o que eu faço, e nem vai ter. – ela apertou o assento da cadeira com força. – E, se você quer saber, nunca vai ter uma foto minha na sua coleção de revistas de mulheres nuas.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – ele estreitou os olhos. – Me testando?

- Não. – ela endureceu a voz. – Não preciso testar ninguém. Estava procurando alguém que pudesse me apoiar e quem sabe me ajudar no que eu tenho pela frente. Mas você não parece ser a pessoa certa. – ela largou uma nota na mesa e levantou-se para ir embora.

- Espera, Gween. – ele segurou o braço dela. – Desculpa.

Gween parou por um instante antes de se virar novamente para ele, mas quando o fez seus olhos não estavam mais cheios de raiva. Então ela sentou-se novamente na frente dele, mas não falou nada.

- Eu... – Sirius continuou. – Eu só acho que você não precisa fazer esse tipo de coisa. Você é bem melhor que isso.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Estou desesperada... – completou, deixando os olhos marejarem.

- Essa não, Gween! – ele ergueu-se o suficiente para enxugar a lágrima que estava caindo.

- Tudo desmoronou. Tudo com o que eu havia sonhado... – ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Claro que não! – ele se forçou para pensar em alguma coisa. – Você ainda tem dinheiro, você tem as roupas, você tem a beleza. Você pode recuperar tudo.

- Esse não era meu sonho. Eu queria ser modelo, queria conhecer o glamour, queria viver nesse mundo de fantasias, ganhar dinheiro, ter dinheiro. – ela deu um suspiro. – Gastar e comprar o que eu quiser. E consegui. Mas o meu sonho... droga, é passado.

- E o que é o seu passado, Gween?

- Não importa. – ela falou. – Quero me concentrar no futuro. Você me perguntou antes se eu precisava de ajuda... estou dizendo que preciso.

- Conte comigo. – ele sorriu. – Mademoiselle, terminou?

- Sim. – ela indicou a nota em cima da mesa.

- Não. – ele pegou a nota e devolveu a ela. – Faço questão.

- Mas, Sirius...

- Não. – ele segurou a mão dela. – _Faço questão_.

Gween ainda insistiu mais um pouco, e ficou completamente contrariada quando Sirius ignorou-a e pagou a conta.

- Vamos. – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, de lado, enquanto os dois caminhavam para o carro. – Vamos pra casa.

**Próximo capítulo: _Fins e Começos_. Reviews, please!**


	7. Fins e Começos

Como prometido, aqui está! Estou com pressa, então, sem mais rodeios, obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Beeijos, espero que gostem (e não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam!).

**Gween Black**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Cinco -

_Fins e Começos_

"**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**

_Você não deseja que sua namorada seja gostosa como eu?_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

_Você não deseja que sua namorada seja maluca como eu?_

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

_Não gostaria? Não gostaria?_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**

_Você não deseja que sua namorada seja atirada como eu?_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

_Você não deseja que sua namorada seja divertida como eu?_

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

_Não gostaria? Não gostaria?"_

(Don't Cha – The Pussycat Dolls)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que acordou, Gween ainda ficou quase uma hora fazendo qualquer coisa antes de ter aquela idéia. Mas, quando a sua brilhante idéia chegou, não hesitou nem por um momento. Foi correndo até seu quarto, vestiu uma mini saia jeans e uma blusa azul, e apertou na campainha do apartamento em frente.

- Remo! – ela exclamou, sorrindo, enquanto abraçava o amigo. – Tiago está aqui?

- Não, ele foi pra faculdade. – Remo sorriu. – Sabe como é. Quem quer medicina tem que se sujeitar a alguns anos a mais numa sala de aula...

Gween riu também.

- E você? Por que ainda está em casa?

- É que eu sou bolsista no mestrado de antropologia. – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Temos horários sem nada, para ficar em casa.

- Ah... – Remo era tão estudioso, tão inteligente, tão aplicado... era injusto que não pudesse pagar a própria carreira, ela pensou. Pelo menos todo o esforço dele era reconhecido, concluiu, enquanto voltava a falar. – E Sirius? Eu quero falar com ele.

- Ele ainda está dormindo. – Remo deu um suspiro de desaprovação. – Herdou a fortuna da família, acho que de um tio distante. Investiu, virou milionário e agora não faz mais nada.

- Acho que você está exagerando. – Gween deu um sorriso. – Não com o fato de ele não fazer nada, isso é verdade. Mas com o fato de ele ser _milionário_... ele só tem dinheiro.

- Talvez. – Remo retribuiu o sorriso. – Quer que eu o acorde?

- Não precisa. – o sorriso da garota subitamente tornou-se malicioso. – Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Gween passou por Remo e caminhou em silêncio pelo corredor até chegar na porta do quarto de Sirius. Não bateu: apenas entrou. A janela estava semi-aberta, e deixava passar um pouco de luz – o suficiente para tirar o quarto da escuridão. Sirius estava deitado de bruços, embolado no lençol branco.

A garota não hesitou. Seu dedo longo encostou na nuca de Sirius e foi descendo, numa trilha, pela coluna do garoto. Mas ele não acordou. Estava tendo um sonho agradável. Podia sentir o cheiro de Gween, a fragrância agradável que se infiltrava por todos os seus poros. Ela cravou os dentes em seu pescoço, e ele piscou os olhos, atordoado. Podia jurar que sentia dor onde ela o mordiscara, em seu sonho. E podia jurar, também, que realmente sentia a fragrância de Gween.

- Desculpe, eu tentei acordá-lo de outro jeito, mas não consegui. – ela deu um sorriso irônico.

- Gween? Ficou louca? Que horas são? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele continuou a resmungar.

- Nossa, havia esquecido como você ficava de mau-humor ao acordar. – e lançou um olhar superior a ele. – Agora, quanto às perguntas... sim, sou eu. Sempre fui. Não é cedo, já são onze horas. Convidá-lo para sair.

- Espera um momento. – Sirius começou a ligar as respostas de Gween às suas perguntas. – Me convidar para sair? Você está... ok, sempre foi.

- Sim, qual o problema nisso? – ela deu sorriso. – Nossa, como você está atraente, com os olhos pesados, mal-humorado, essa barba por fazer tão sensual... – completou com um sorriso maroto, enquanto deixava o indicador deslizar pelo rosto dele, provocante.

Mas logo em seguida soltou um grito, quando Sirius puxou-a para cama e, antes de poder recuperar o controle, descobriu-se imobilizada por baixo de um corpo de homem, forte e musculoso.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, divertida.

- Concretizando nossas fantasias. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sirius Black! – ela ouviu-se gritar, risonha, enquanto dava um soco fraco no peito dele. – Me deixe sair.

- Quem sabe... – ele falou, direcionando os lábios para o pescoço da garota. – Sabe, sempre imaginei que você tivesse esse gosto. Cítrico, provocante, mas ainda assim doce.

- Não conhecia sua faceta poética. – ela sorriu.

- Já se perguntou por que nunca terminamos assim antes? – ele perguntou, mirando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Talvez, uma ou duas vezes. – ela deu um sorriso maroto.

Sirius estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos na sombra, a barba por fazer. Parecia rude e destemido, com uma virilidade perigosa e irresistível.

- Remo está ali fora. Não continue com isso.

- E por que devo parar? – ele perguntou, entre uma mordiscada e outra no pescoço da garota.

Ela tinha dificuldade em manter qualquer pensamento coerente na cabeça, mas forçou-se em responder.

- Se continuar, vamos fazer sexo.

- Isso não é muito desmotivador, sabe. – ele tornou a falar, sem deixar de beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço.

- Eu não preciso de nenhuma distração, Sirius. Preciso me concentrar para recomeçar. O sexo distrai, se você faz direito. – ela sorriu e arrematou. – E nós faríamos.

- Se você quer saber, isso não é muito consolador.

- Tem que ser. – ela deu um suspiro. – Preciso de um amigo, preciso de você.

- Eu poderia seduzi-la em menos de cinco minutos. – ele vangloriou-se.

- Se eu deixasse. E isso não vai acontecer, até eu estar pronta. – Gween mirou-o e completou. – Agora, me deixe sair.

Sirius assentiu, abrindo espaço suficiente para levantar-se. Gween sentou-se na cama, voltando o rosto para ele, quando ele perguntou:

- E até lá devo ingressar num mosteiro?

- A vida é sua. Pode ter qualquer uma que quiser. – ela estreitou os olhos, provocante. – Menos eu.

Sirius suspirou, enquanto levantava-se, apenas de samba-canção, e pegava uma calça. Gween não disfarçou o interesse, enquanto ficava observando o garoto se vestir, recostada nos travesseiros. Mas algo parecia errado. Foi aí que a idéia surgiu. A segunda do dia.

- A não ser... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso quando ele virou o rosto para ela. – que você queira fazer uma aposta.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto terminava de fechar a calça jeans.

- Que tipo de aposta? – ele perguntou, desconfiado, enquanto a garota levantava-se e ia até ele.

- Que eu consigo ficar mais tempo sem sexo que você. – ela deu um sorriso provocante, inclinou-se até chegar bem perto dele, e depois se virou de costas, indo até a porta.

- Se você ganhar...?

- Fico com sua suíte em Paris. – os olhos da garota brilharam quando ela respondeu, virando-se para ele.

- O quê? – ele mirou-a, apavorado. – Minha suíte?

- Claro. – ela sorriu.

- E eu? – ele observou-a por alguns momentos, quando a idéia surgiu. – Você faz o que eu quiser.

- Fechado. – Gween estendeu a mão para apertar a de Sirius. – Diga _au revoir _à sua suíte... – e, antes que ele pudesse responder, completou. – Agora vamos.

---

- Sentiram minha falta? – Gween perguntou, enquanto invadia o apartamento e dava um abraço em Nicolle.

- Oh, claro. – Nicolle deu um sorriso irônico. – Não tinha ninguém para lavar a louça.

- Ah, cala a boca. – a loira respondeu, risonha, enquanto dirigia-se a Lílian. – Então... vamos comer?

- Se você quiser voltar para a agência, Gween, não pode passar o tempo todo pensando em comer. – Lílian repreendeu.

- Mas eu como bem. – Gween replicou.

- Ok, não vou discutir. – Lílian deu um sorriso. – Vamos?

- Claro! – Nicolle assentiu, abrindo a porta e passando por ela. – E queremos saber até que ponto Sirius é interessante e por que você vem saindo com ele. – completou, com um sorriso insinuante.

- E depois eu que sou a maliciosa... – a loira retrucou, enquanto fechava a porta.

- E não é? – ouviu Nicolle responder, apertando no botão do elevador.

---

- Sirius? – Remo perguntou, quando Sirius levantou-se, na hora do almoço.

- Você ainda por aqui? – ele devolveu, estranhando que o amigo ainda estivesse em casa.

- Ah, sim. – Remo suspirou. – Tenho que estar na universidade dentro de... – ele mirou o relógio de pulso. – ...meia hora.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui?

Remo revirou os olhos.

- Estava saindo. Só queria esperar você deixar a preguiça de lado e resolver levantar.

- Ah, é? E pra quê, exatamente, você estava esperando eu me levantar? – o moreno perguntou, a voz com um tom ligeiramente desconfiado.

- Eu só gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas... – Remo mirou Sirius com seu olhar penetrante. – Você está namorando a Gween?

- Eu... o quê? – ele perguntou, surpreso. – Claro que não!

- Não está nada claro, Sirius. – Remo ponderou, enquanto sentava-se na mesa da sala e indicava uma cadeira para Sirius. Se ele não conhecesse Remo, ficaria com medo do olhar intenso que lhe era dirigido e do modo como ele fazia toda a situação parecer mais formal. – Vocês estão saindo quase todos os dias. E eu conheço você. No mínimo, já deve ter tentado levá-la para cama.

- O que você pensa de mim? – Sirius fez uma cara de culpado exageradamente dramática. – Que eu sou um tipo abominável de pessoa que só pensa em sexo?

- Mais ou menos. – o outro respondeu, vendo o amigo arregalar os olhos. – E com a Marlene? O que foi que aconteceu com ela?

- Nós... eu resolvi acabar com ela. – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Quando?! – Remo perguntou, embora já tivesse idéia da resposta.

- Há uns dois dias. – ele respondeu, tentando parecer displicente.

Remo ergueu a sobrancelha, avaliando o amigo. Ele estava falando a verdade, era visível. Mas... por quê? Por que ele havia acabado com um namoro de dois meses? Se não estivesse enganado, era quase um recorde. Sirius sempre fora extremamente volúvel, e Remo nunca entendera o motivo. Como Sirius podia ser completamente imune aos sentimentos? Mas, agora, parecia que ele tinha uma resposta.

- Logo depois de a Gween ter chegado. – ele falou, observando as feições de Sirius se contraírem por menos de um segundo antes de ele se recompor.

- Não tem nada a ver. – Sirius respondeu. – Quer dizer, não que ela não seja bonita. Claro que é. Mas a Marlene e eu... não tem absolutamente nada a ver com ela.

- Vocês vão se ver de novo? – Remo mirou-o atentamente, tentando perceber mais alguma mudança na expressão do amigo.

- Eu e a Gween? Sim. – Sirius suspirou. – Combinamos de sair esta tarde. Só que eu preciso dar uma checada em algumas coisas antes, sabe como é... não posso abandonar o trabalho completamente. Sem mim, o pessoal da Scotland entra em desespero. – Remo abriu um sorriso quando ouviu Sirius dizer isso. Ele era um poço de modéstia, visivelmente. – E a Gween vai aproveitar para almoçar com as garotas. Mas eu já disse. Ela não tem...

- Alguma coisa me diz que tem, Sirius. – Remo interrompeu, enquanto dava uma olhada no relógio. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Bom trabalho. – ele foi até a porta, abriu-a e então voltou-se para o amigo. – E bom passeio. – completou, enquanto passava pelo umbral.


	8. Encontros e Desencontros

Esse capítulo dá uma noção da adolescência deles, que vocês virão completa na continuação de The It Girl (se chamará 'Nobody Does It Better'). Bom, vocês sabem por que eu não postei antes? Eu simplesmente esqueci. Minha vida está tão corrida e eu ando tão afastada das fics por causa disso que simplesmente esqueci! Se alguém quiser me add no MSN pra ficar me incomodando até eu postar, seria uma boa idéia! Husdhisduhasdi... Enfim, aproveitem! To com pressa, de novo, mas assim que puder eu respondo direitinho aos comentários! E muitíssimo obrigada por todos eles! Espero que deixem mais... E não se esqueçam: no próximo capítulo, a fic começa de verdade!

Beijos e boa leitura,

Gween Black

P.S.: esse capítulo vai pra Crystin-Malfoy, que me lembrou de postar!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Seis -

_Encontros e Desencontros_

"**To walk within the lines**

_Andar dentro das regras_

**Would make my life so boring**

_Faria minha vida tão chata_

**I want to know that I have been to the extreme**

_Eu quero saber que eu cheguei ao extremo"_

(Anything but Ordinary – Avril Lavigne)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian ouviu o despertador tocar naquele sábado de manhã. Abriu os olhos, sentindo o sono pesar o corpo. Dez e meia. Ok, já tinha dormido quase dez horas... era melhor levantar.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Lílian empurrou as cobertas para o lado e pegou seu chambre de algodão egícpio – algo atordoantemente confortável, presente de Gween – de um tom de vinho. Vestiu-o por cima da camisola rosa claro, deixando-o aberto, e penteou os cabelos rapidamente.

Em seguida, foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar a sua indispensável caneca de café-com-leite. Em menos de cinco minutos ela estava pronta, e ela sentiu o gosto maravilhoso, uma mistura de doce e amargo. Estava tão deliciada com seu ritual matutino que demorou alguns minutos até perceber as batidas frenéticas na porta do apartamento. Assustada, levantou-se, caminhando até a porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- Lily, pelo amor de Deus, abre essa porta, por favor, abre, rápido, o Sirius, ele quer me matar... – Tiago começou a falar tudo muito rapidamente, atropelando as palavras, sem deixar de bater na porta.

Lílian destrancou a porta, enquanto escutava Tiago implorar do outro lado, e em pouco tempo conseguiu abri-la. Tiago estava tão debruçado sobre a porta que quase caiu sobre Lílian, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio em seguida.

- Vamos, feche, logo. – ele implorou, enquanto empurrava a porta. Antes de ela fechar-se completamente, Lílian ainda foi capaz de ouvir a voz de Sirius.

- Vamos, seu VEADO, onde você escondeu?

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, mirando o moreno a sua frente. Os óculos estavam tortos, os cabelos completamente desarrumados, e a roupa... Lílian sentiu-se corar completamente quando se deu conta que Tiago vestia apenas uma samba-canção branca.

- Sirius está me acusando de ter roubado a coleção de _Playboy_'s dele. – ele recuperou o fôlego, continuando. – Mas eu juro, Lily, não fui eu!

- Tá legal, Tiago, vamos fingir que você nunca encostou _naquelas_ revistas. – ela falou, o tom de voz mostrando o desagrado.

- Não posso negar que tenha folhado algumas, mas... – Tiago pegou Lílian de surpresa quando puxou-a e abraçou-a. – Se você não tivesse me salvado! – ergueu a garota e rodou com ela em seus braços.

- Tiago, eu to ficando tonta! – ela falou, entre risos, enquanto olhava a sala rodar.

- Eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas não pensei que minha beleza tivesse tanto efeito sobre você. – ele respondeu, diminuindo a velocidade, até colocá-la de pé na frente dele. Ela tentou se equilibrar sozinha, em vão. Então, usou Tiago como apoio.

- Bobo! – ela retrucou, segurando no braço dele, enquanto sentia que a sala parava de girar. – Quase que eu fico sem roupas no processo! – ela acrescentou, puxando a camisola para baixo e ajeitando o chambre. Foi então que se deu conta que o chambre aberto concedia uma visão privilegiada das suas pernas, e apressou-se em fechá-lo.

- Para mim, pelo menos, isso não é nenhum problema. – ele deu um sorriso maroto, enquanto seguia para a cozinha e se sentava numa cadeira.

- Idiota! – ela retrucou, enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente à de Tiago.

A amizade dos dois sempre fora algo extremamente instável. Às vezes contavam tudo um ao outro, e em tantas outras brigavam e se ofendiam. Mas, na maioria delas, permaneciam naquele clima divertido, de brincadeiras, enquanto Tiago lançava insinuações e Lílian corava e o repreendia.

A garota sorriu, enquanto levava a caneca à boca, observando as feições do amigo. Os olhos de um tom castanho esverdeado, os cabelos pretos arrepiados e os traços marcantes se somavam em perfeita sintonia para resultar em uma beleza tentadora e perigosa.

Tiago sorriu de volta, enquanto se levantava e servia-se de um pouco de café preto. Quando sentou, Lílian ainda se encontrava na mesma posição. Os olhos verdes, intensos, mirando-o profundamente, os cabelos ruivos caindo desordenados pelo chambre, a pele clara parecendo-lhe tão macia que seus dedos quase doeram por não poder tocar. E os lábios grossos, vermelhos e úmidos, dolorosamente convidativos...

- O que você está pensando? – ele ouviu a voz dela.

- Estava divagando sobre a intensidade da minha vontade de te beijar. – Tiago respondeu, no que Lílian começou a rir.

- Você é tão engraçado... – ela falou, quando conseguiu se recuperar e respirar fundo.

Tiago suspirou. Ela sempre dizia que ele era tão divertido, que nunca falava sério, que tudo era sempre brincadeira... que ela não poderia acreditar. E, quando falava sério, a brincalhona era ela.

- Pode ser. – ele respondeu, enquanto levava a xícara à boca e tomava um gole de café.

- AHHH, QUE LINDINHO!!!! – Tiago e Lílian ouviram o grito histérico e se viraram para ver. Gween estava parada na porta da cozinha, um pouco afastada, observando-os, com Nicolle logo atrás. – Opss... AH, MAS É TÃO MEIGO!!!

- Gween?! Você está bem? – Lílian virou-se para ela, ligeiramente chocada.

- Melhor impossível!! – ela deu um sorriso enorme. – Desde quando vocês tão juntos?

Lílian engasgou-se com o café, arregalando os olhos.

- Quem? Eu e Tiago? – ela perguntou.

- Não. A florzinha do vaso e o caracol. Dã! É ÓBVIO QUE É VOCÊS!! – Gween deu um pulinho, entrando correndo na cozinha logo em seguida e atirando-se nos braços de Lílian.

- Nós não estamos juntos. – Lílian respondeu, sentindo Gween parar bruscamente no meio do seu ataque histérico.

- Como assim "não estamos juntos"? – ela perguntou, desvencilhando-se de Lílian.

- Não estando. – ela mirou a amiga loira, que lhe lançava um olhar completamente incrédulo.

- Eu tentei avisar. – Nicolle interveio. – Mas ela não quis acreditar.

- Mas é ÓBVIO que não quis acreditar! – Gween sentou-se numa cadeira da mesa, visivelmente emburrada e contrariada. – Está claro até pra mais cega das pessoas que vocês... sei lá. Têm que estar juntos.

Desta vez Lílian começou a rir, cutucando Tiago.

- Você ouviu essa, Tiago? – ela falou, entre alguns risos. – Nós _temos_ que estar juntos... – então virou-se para a amiga. – É por isso que eu te amo. Você é hilária!

- Ah, cala a boca, Lílian! – Gween respondeu, virando-se para Tiago. – E você? De samba-canção, enquanto Lily está de chambre, no nosso apartamento, e ainda calado até agora... não concorda comigo?

- Claro que sim. – Tiago deu um sorriso malicioso. – Lílian que não quer acreditar.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Lílian virou-se para Nicolle, puxando a amiga. – Por favor, me salva desse complô!

Nicolle abraçou a amiga, rindo, enquanto falava:

- Se bem que, se analisarmos... vocês até que fazem um bom casal.

- ATÉ VOCÊ?! – Lílian exclamou, dramaticamente, enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás e começava a rir. – Eu amo vocês todos... como seriam os meus dias sem essa alegria? – ela completou, enquanto se virava e ia para o quarto.

- Ei, vamos almoçar juntos? – Nicolle virou-se para Gween e Tiago.

- Boa idéia. – Gween respondeu, enquanto Tiago permanecia quieto.

- E depois podemos sair, ou sei lá, fazer uma festa! – Nicolle continuou divagando, até que tomou uma decisão. – Vou chamar os garotos. – completou, enquanto se virava e ia até o apartamento em frente.

Gween, que conhecia aquele que havia sido seu melhor amigo por tanto tempo tão bem, passou a observá-lo com atenção. Tiago não precisou falar nada, ela já sabia. Sempre soubera.

- Você gosta dela, não é? – ela perguntou, recebendo um olhar tão intenso que valeria mais que várias palavras. – Eu sabia. – ela suspirou. – Não se preocupe. – Gween inclinou-se, alisando o ombro do amigo, enquanto oferecia a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. – Tudo vai dar certo. Vocês ainda vão ficar juntos.

Tiago deu um sorriso, enquanto a porta do apartamento era aberta e Sirius e Remo passavam por ela.

- Graças a Deus eu já me vesti. – ela cochichou para Tiago, e os dois riram, enquanto Remo atirava uma calça para ele.

- Vocês não fazem idéia do que nós encontramos! – Nicolle falou, dando uma voltinha vitoriosa, no exato momento em que Lílian entrava na sala, agora vestida.

- Se você não falar, continuaremos sem fazer idéia. – Gween respondeu, com um sorriso superior.

Nicolle lançou um olhar de ironia para Gween antes de responder.

- Encontramos o yearbook da oitava série! – ela respondeu, largando um livro grosso e empoeirado em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

- Isso é o máximo! – Gween respondeu, adiantando-se e sentando ao lado de Nicolle, enquanto todos os outros postavam-se em volta da mesa.

Nicolle abriu, passando as apresentações do colégio. Em pouco tempo chegaram na oitava série em que os três garotos estudaram.

- Olha o corte de cabelo do Tiago! – Sirius exclamou, começando a rir. – Que coisa de VEADO!

- E sintam o sorriso tentando ser galanteador do Sirius... – dessa vez Tiago começou a rir, enquanto o amigo fechava a cara e todos voltavam-se para a foto de Sirius. – E o pior é que ele saiu como um idiota!

- O Remo com cara de bom-menino... – Sirius apontou para a foto do amigo. – Poucos sabem a faceta cafajeste por baixo dessa máscara de santo. – ele completou, no que Remo corou fracamente.

- Ah, vai correr atrás de um rabo de saia, seu cachorro! – Remo respondeu, no que Sirius parou de rir.

- É verdade, Remo? – Nicolle perguntou, virando-se para ele. – Que por baixo desse bom-menino vive um cafajeste?

- É claro que não! – ele apressou-se em responder. – Sirius que é um idiota! – e todos desataram a rir.

Nicolle voltou-se para a página de fotos, quando um rosto chamou sua atenção.

- Lily, o irmão do teu ex-namorado! – e apontou para uma foto onde um bonito garoto de olhos claros e cabelos acastanhados estava.

- Você namorou Gideão Prewett? – Tiago perguntou, virando-se para a ruiva.

- Ah, bem... – ela deu um sorriso tímido. – É verdade.

- Ele foi o primeiro beijo da Lílian. – Nicolle interveio, no que Lílian cutucou-a por baixo da mesa. – Ai, Lílian! Isso doeu!! – ela exclamou, alisando o calcanhar, no que Gween começou a rir.

- Ei, olha o Amos, Gween! – Lílian apontou para Amos Diggory, um dos garotos mais populares da época. Cabelos loiros caídos pelos olhos verdes, boca carnuda e a perdição de várias garotas. – Ele pediu tanto para namorar você, ainda não entendo por que você não aceitou...

- Ele foi meu primeiro beijo, Lílian. – Gween deu um sorriso. – Queria aproveitar, lembra? Não me prender no primeiro beijo.

- Sempre você. – Nicolle sorriu. – Eu e Lily éramos mais inocentes antes de te conhecer.

- Ãhn, sei. – Gween ironizou, brincalhona. – Ei, Amos continua tão gostosinho quanto antes?

- Não respondam essa pergunta. – Sirius interveio, virando-se para Gween. – Para quê, exatamente, você quer saber isso?

- Ué, nunca se sabe. – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso malicioso. – Mas... se vocês não vão responder... eu descubro por conta própria. – completou, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sirius.

- Acho melhor não, Gween. – Remo comentou, enquanto avaliava o amigo. – Senão, no outro dia Diggory vai estar bem incapacitado.

- É melhor eu virar a página antes que vocês comecem a falar de Edgar. – Nicolle virou a página, mas Gween impediu.

- Ah, tá. Vi ele. – e então deixou Nicolle virar a página.

- Que Edgar? – Remo perguntou. – O Bones?

- Esse mesmo. – Gween respondeu.

- Vocês sabiam que ele está casado? – Tiago perguntou. – É verdade, casou logo depois que saiu da escola. E tem até uma filha pequena.

- Mas o que tem ele? – perguntou Remo.

- Exatamente. – Lílian deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Hora da vingança. – disse, sorrindo para Nicolle. – Edgar foi o primeiro beijo da nossa pintora aqui...

- E elas se dizem minhas amigas... – Nicolle murmurou. – Ei, olha você, Lílian!

- Ai, meu Deus! Olha a minha cara de retardada! – ela botou a mão em cima da foto. – Tapa isso, pelo amor de Deus!!

- Eu to parecendo uma maluca, olha isso! – Nicolle apontou. – Acho que estava escrito que eu seria pintora. Quer dizer, olha esse ar psicótico! – ela falou, ouvindo as risadas dos amigos.

- AHHHHH!!!! – de repente Gween soltou um gritinho histérico, chamando a atenção de todos. – Eu usava esse tipo de roupa?! – completou. – Estou CHOCADA. Olha que horror essa blusa! Ai, eu não acredito, minha reputação... que tipo de reputação eu tinha? Quer dizer, olha essa blusa? Acima do umbigo, e amarela e azul com branco! Que horror! Eu não acredito que eu usava esse tipo de roupa! Eu estou parecendo uma vadia com essa mini-blusa!

- É porque a saia não aparece. – Lílian sorriu para a amiga. – Dava para ver toda a sua bunda...

- AHHH, MEU DEUS! – a loira exclamou, no que todos desataram a rir.

- Gween... – Remo interveio, tranqüilizando a amiga. – Era o uniforme.

- E por que _vocês_ não estão de uniforme?! – ela perguntou, acusadora.

- Porque era o uniforme das líderes de torcida. – Nicolle esclareceu, no que Gween pareceu finalmente cair em si.

- Ah... – ela murmurou. – É verdade. Eu fui cheerleader. – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Minha reputação não está acabada!

- É claro que não! – Tiago falou. – Nós todos éramos populares. Quer dizer, eu e Sirius éramos do time de futebol, o que nos botava no topo. E eu sempre fui lindo e gostoso, então as garotas me adoravam. E Remo, além de famoso porque era inteligente e fazia sucesso com as garotas – até hoje não entendo porque – era nosso amigo.

- É verdade... – Lílian sorriu. – Eu e Nicolle também passamos no teste de líderes de torcida. Por que não continuamos, Nicolle?

- Nós fomos líderes de torcidas nos primeiros meses do ano letivo. Mas desistimos em seguida... – ela forçou a memória. – Por causa do tempo. Você tinha horrores de atividades extra-curriculares e eu usava quase todo o tempo no estúdio de pintura.

- É mesmo... – Lílian virou-se para os garotos. – Vocês lembram?

- É claro que sim! – Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso. – Vocês ficavam maravilhosas naquele mini-uniforme...

- E você, Gween? – Tiago perguntou. – Como você entrou pro time?

- Eu fui convidada. – ela falou. – Agora to lembrando... Allison Dawlish era a capitã das líderes de torcida e me convidou para o time. Como eu não tinha nem metade das atividades extra-curriculares da Lily nem uma vocação que nem a Nicolle, continuei, passei o ano todo sendo cheerleader. – ela sorriu. – Eu adorava. A popularidade, sabe. Ser reconhecida, convidada a todas as festas, assediada, era tão legal!... Mais ou menos como ser modelo.

- Bem você. – Lílian comentou, enquanto virava a página.

Rostos conhecidos, que traziam lembranças de situações, momentos, instantes... tudo tão real. Tão presente. Gween suspirou. Aquele era seu passado. Um passado de vitórias, de diversão.

**Próximo capítulo: _Aquele Beijo_. Deixem reviews, por favor!**


	9. Aquele Beijo

**Para variar, pressa! Só postar aqui e agradecer os comentários :D**

**Beijão, pessoal!**

**Gween Black**

**E o próximo capítulo se chama 'Uma Questão de Poder'. Preparem-se, huahua!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Sete -

_Aquele Beijo_

"**Won't ya kiss me on that midnight street**

_Você não quer me beijar, na rua no meio da noite_

**Sweep me off my feet**

_Me tirando do chão_

**Singing ain't this life so sweet**

_Cantando se essa vida não é tão doce..."_

(This Years Love – David Gray)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os garotos tinham ido locar filmes, Lílian e Nicolle tinham saído para comprar a janta e Gween foi obrigada a ficar para limpar tudo.

- Que azar! – falou, enquanto juntava os copos espalhados pela casa. – Quer dizer, logo eu fui tirada para limpar tudo. – ela largou os copos na pia e virou-se para o chão. – Ah, não!

Então ela foi caminhando até a dispensa, de onde tirou uma vassoura, e passou a varrer. A última vez que varrera uma sala acontecera há uns dez anos, e ela precisou de alguns minutos até acertar o movimento. E, quando havia pegado o jeito, o telefone começou a tocar. Empurrou a sujeira para um canto, para não pisar em cima, enquanto encostava a vassoura na parede. E o telefone continuava a tocar, insistentemente.

- Já vou! – exclamou, enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas e chegava até o telefone. – Alô?

- Gween Bauer, por favor. – ela ouviu a voz feminina falar.

- É ela. – respondeu.

- Aqui é da _Ford Models_. Você veio, na semana passada, fazer um teste. Acho que encontramos algo para você. – Gween sorriu, ao ouvir essas palavras. – Você pode vir esta tarde aqui, fazer o teste para a uma grife?

- Sim, claro. – ela respondeu. – Estou indo.

Quando desligou o telefone, permitiu-se um momento de histeria e soltou um grito de vitória, enquanto corria, dançando, para o quarto, deixando a vassoura esquecida, de qualquer jeito, na parede. Vestiu uma mini-saia jeans que ia até um pouco acima da metade das coxas e uma frente-única preta. E, como sempre, usou o básico: lápis e rímel, ambos pretos. Em seguida calçou seus Manolo's pretos, colocou um brinco prateado em formato de argola e sorriu para sua imagem no espelho. Pronto.

Estava tão ansiosa que quase esqueceu a bolsa. Celular, carteira, chaves, jogou tudo de qualquer jeito na Louis Vuitton e saiu, ainda semi-histérica.

---

- O que você acha que podemos fazer? – Nicolle perguntou para Lílian, enquanto elas passeavam pelo corredor do supermercado.

- Gween faz uma pizza maravilhosa. Há séculos que não comemos a pizza dela... – Lílian observou. – Só que teríamos que pensar nos sabores.

- Atum! – Nicolle respondeu. – Eu quero atum sem cebola.

- Tá legal. Seis pizzas? – ela perguntou, e a amiga acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. – Alho e olho, básico. Gween adora palmito. Já dá três sabores...

- Remo comentou que os garotos adoram cebola na manteiga. – a morena comentou. – Gween pode fazer essa também. E de calabreza, que todo mundo gosta.

- Ok... mais um. – Lílian parou para pensar por um minuto. – Quatro queijos? – perguntou.

- Feito! – Nicolle caminhou até a parte da _boulangerie_ e pegou seis pré-pizzas.

Em mais ou menos meia hora, as garotas conseguiram caminhar por todo o supermercado e comprar todos os ingredientes necessários para a pizza de Gween. Pegaram os refrigerantes, e pararam no _bombonière_, para decidir a sobremesa.

- Eu prefiro chocolate! – Lílian exclamou, enfática.

- Não, e não! – Nicolle retrucou. – Eu quero sorvete. De flocos.

- Nem pensar. – a ruiva respondeu. – Se formos comprar sorvete, será de chocolate.

- É ÓBVIO que não. Gween não gosta muito de sorvete de chocolate.

- É, e enjoou do de flocos. Ela me disse ontem. – Lílian retrucou. – Temos que chegar a um consenso.

- Ok, eu já sei. – Nicolle observou as barras cuidadosamente dispostas na prateleira do supermercado. – Levamos três barras de chocolate meio-amargo e...

- Por que meio-amargo? Por que não pode ser aqueles cheios de frescuras, com cookies, crocantes, avelãs, passas de uva... – Lílian perguntou, interrompendo a amiga.

- Primeiro porque nem todo mundo gosta dessas frescuras. – a morena respondeu. – E depois... – continuou, pegando três barras de chocolate meio-amargo e colocando no carrinho do supermercado. – Chocolate meio-amargo tem pouquíssima gordura, então não engorda tanto nem dá tanta espinha. E é saudável, sabia?

Lílian soltou um muxoxo de contrariedade, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores.

- Ok, então pelo menos levamos um pote de sorvete napolitano.

- Um pote? Para _seis_ pessoas? – Nicolle começou a rir. – Eu como um pote sozinha!

- Ok, ok. – Lílian suspirou. – Três napolitanos e um flocos. Satisfeita?

- Claro. – Nicolle sorriu, caminhando até o freezer onde ficavam os sorvetes, colocando os potes no carrinho em seguida. – Assim todos ficamos felizes.

---

Sirius empurrou Gween contra a parede, seus lábios assaltando os dela. Não perdeu tempo, beijando-a ardentemente, deixando as mãos escorregarem pela cintura e chegarem até as pernas bem-torneadas da garota. Ergueu o vestido, a mão brincando com o limite da minúscula calcinha.

Para torturá-la mais um pouco, soltou a lateral da calcinha e pousou as mãos, mais uma vez, na cintura dela. Deixou a boca vagar pela bochecha, mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha da loira à sua frente, até dirigir-se para o pescoço. A língua vagou por cada tantinho dela, e Sirius ouviu um gemido rouco.

As mãos dele então foram até o pescoço de Gween, desamarrando a alça do vestido. A seda escorregou pelo corpo da garota, deixando um sutiã cor-de-pele tomara que caia à vista. Sirius distraiu-se abrindo o fecho frontal do sutiã, prensando-a contra a parede em seguida. Quando o vestido caiu no chão, deixou as mãos vagarem por todo o corpo da garota, até atingir a minúscula calcinha, que finalmente foi retirada.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu, e alguma coisa vibrava em suas pernas. Ele abriu os olhos, confuso, tentando focalizar Gween. Tateou, tentando encontrar o corpo da garota, mas única coisa que sentiu foi a madeira da escrivaninha. Esfregou os olhos, e seu escritório entrou em foco.

- DROGA! – bradou, enquanto pegava uma caneta para voltar ao que estava fazendo. Foi quando se deu conta de que nem tudo fora um sonho. Preso à sua perna, seu celular estava vibrando. Ele atendeu. – Alô?

- Alô, Sirius? – ela perguntou, e ele reconheceu aquela voz. A mesma que, minutos antes, em seu sonho, sussurrara provocações e insinuações em seu ouvido. – É a Gween. Olha só, você pode me pegar aqui na frente da agência?

- O que você está fazendo aí? – ele perguntou, largando a caneta em cima do documento que estava assinando.

- Eu te conto quando você chegar. – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Estou aí em cinco minutos. – Sirius respondeu.

- Obrigada! Você sabe que eu te adoro, né?

- Ãhn. – ele falou, enquanto se levantava, pegava sua carteira, sua chave e saía do escritório. – Estou saindo, tchau. – e desligou.

Gween fechou o celular, largando-o dentro da bolsa, enquanto sentava em um banco da rua para esperar. Estava tão feliz, tão vitoriosa!... Tudo estava tomando o rumo certo. Logo, a BMW de Sirius apareceu em sua frente, e ela entrou no carro.

- Ok, agora você pode me dizer por que está tão eufórica? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela fechava a porta e colocava o cinto.

Gween virou-se para ele, soltando a bolsa, antes de responder. Ele estava concentrado, os cabelos pretos caindo desajeitadamente pelos óculos escuros que cobriam seus olhos azuis. Gween deu um sorriso malicioso ao avistar os lábios úmidos de Sirius. É claro que se sentia atraída, só... esperava que a iniciativa fosse dele.

- Eu fui contratada! – ela alargou o sorriso. – Tenho que vir na segunda-feira para fazer as fotos! Isso tão maravilhoso! – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se uma gargalhada. – Estou orgásmica!

- É notável. O cachê é bom? – ele perguntou.

- Não chega a quatro dígitos, infelizmente, mas é bom. – ela respondeu. – Não vejo a hora de contar para as garotas! Acho que deveríamos fazer uma festa!

- Outra?! – ele perguntou.

- Ou sair pra jantar, todos nós. – ela sorriu, ainda entorpecida. – Precisamos comemorar!

- É claro que sim. – ele sorriu. – Já vamos jantar, as garotas estão comprando comida, lembra? – ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele continuou. – É a sua vitória. Você merece.

- Obrigada. – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Você é muito bom pra mim, sabia?

- É, eu sei. – ele respondeu. – Você é importante pra mim. – Sirius estacionou o carro no estacionamento do apartamento, saindo dele em seguida.

Gween pegou sua bolsa e também desceu do carro, parando na frente de Sirius.

- Então, modelo, o que você quer me vender? – ele perguntou, quando ela se aproximou.

Gween riu, tirando os óculos dos olhos dele. Abraçou-o em seguida, cochichando um agradecimento no ouvido dele, e então deu uma mordiscada provocante em seu queixo. Virou-se, preparando-se para entrar, mas Sirius segurou sua mão.

- O que quer seja, estou disposto a comprar.

A garota riu, puxando-o.

- Vamos entrar. – disse, e Sirius envolveu-a pela cintura enquanto eles caminhavam e começavam a subir as escadas.

Alguns minutos depois, entraram no pavilhão do segundo andar, encontrando dois rostos conhecidos. Dois rostos que também reconheceram Gween.

- Bauer? – o loiro perguntou. – Gween Bauer?

- E você é... – Gween sorriu quando o rosto do garoto tornou-se familiar. – Diggory!

- Nossa! – Amos puxou-a para um abraço. – Há quanto tempo! – desvencilhou-se dela e avaliou-a. – Você está linda!

- Que é isso, exagero seu... – ela sorriu.

- Ei, Black. – o amigo de Diggory se pronunciou.

- Chang. – Sirius respondeu, os pulsos já fechados ante à intimidade de Amos e Gween.

- Chega aqui, cara. – o outro falou, passando o braço pelos ombros de Sirius e conduzindo-o para longe de Gween e Diggory.

- Eles...? – Gween perguntou para Amos, indicando Sirius e Chang.

- Ah, não se preocupe. – o loiro fez um gesto de descarte. – Eles são amigos.

- Ahh... – Gween sorriu.

- Então, o que tem feito? Fiquei sabendo que virou uma _top model_ internacional. – ele falou.

- Não chega a isso. – ela respondeu. – Era modelo, ganhava bastante dinheiro, vivia naquele mundo. Só isso.

- Aposto que é a sua modéstia. – ele respondeu.

- Ahh, não, não posso ser chamada de modesta!

---

- Chang, o que você quer? – Sirius estava sendo direto e frio.

- Nada, não, cara. – Chang desviou os olhos para o casal de loiros ali perto. – Você e a Bauer tão namorando?

- Não.

- Hum. – Chang indicou o casal. – Só que eles combinam.

- Ah, me desculpa. – Sirius respondeu, ficando quieto em seguida.

Mas não pôde negar completamente. Diggory fazia sucesso com muitas garotas. Era bonito, os cabelos loiros desarrumados, os olhos azuis, a pele bronzeada. Sirius sabia que Diggory era tão popular quanto ele mesmo. Um adversário à altura. Que já havia pedido para namorar Gween, e que agora estava tendo uma divertida conversa com ela.

E Gween já o havia beijado...

Sirius deixou Chang falando sozinho, decidido. Caminhou lentamente até o casal, virou-se para Diggory.

- Dá licença... – pediu, envolvendo Gween com os braços e beijando-a, na boca, no meio do pavilhão.

Gween envolveu o pescoço de Sirius com os braços, deixando uma mão desarrumar ainda mais o cabelo extremamente preto. O gosto de Sirius era maravilhoso, instigante, desafiador. Mas por baixo daquilo tudo, ela ainda conseguiu perceber um quê de desejo frustrado, e sentiu-se satisfeita por isso.

Sirius estreitou-a em seus braços, passando a beijar mais devagar, saboreando, experimentando, memorizando cada pedacinho dela. Sempre imaginara que o gosto dela fosse doce, mas agora sentia também algo cítrico, que insinuava, provocava, enlouquecia.

Gween interrompeu o beijo.

- Você demorou. – ela falou.

- Talvez. – ele respondeu. – Desculpe.

Ela virou-se, entre os braços de Sirius, de modo que ficou de costas para ele, mas de frente para Diggory.

- Nos falamos. – ela falou, dando um sorriso para o loiro.

E então virou-se para Sirius, e beijou-o de novo. E mais uma vez, e mais tantas vezes que seus lábios já estavam inchados e vermelhos quando parou para beijá-lo mais uma outra vez...


	10. Uma Questão de Poder

**Ai, eu realmente sinto muito. Mas eu to sem tempo e eu esqueci. É sério, cara! Eu preciso de alguém que me lembre de postar, uisdhsdauisdhsdia... fora que estamos bom um bloqueio dos bons no capítulo treze! Muito bad. Anyway, esse aqui vai dar o que falar! Espero que aproveitem.**

**Um beijão para Mary Pontas, Nayara, Crystin-Malfoy, Monique, Tahh Halliwell, Mel Black Potter, Gi Foxter, Mrs. Na Potter, Fini Felton, Hannah Lu, Thaty, Daí-chan, Marmaduke Scarlet, Zia Black, Marina, Isadora, Lolabunny, Daiane, Tata Black, Bi Radcliffe, Cla V, Mari Buffy, Paola, Gabriela Black, Amy L Black, Julinha Potter, Pri, Marigold B, e todo mundo que já passou por aqui.**

**O título do próximo capítulo é 'Proximidade Fatal'. Espero que aproveitem esse aqui. Um enorme obrigado para todo mundo que vem lendo, acompanhando e principalmente comentando. É por vocês que eu continuo escrevendo.**

**Beijão,**

**Gween Black.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Oito -

_Uma Questão de Poder_

"**My shadows, the only one that walks beside me**

_Minha sombra, a única que anda ao meu lado_

**My shallow hearts, the only thing that's beating**

_Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo."_

(Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gween, ACORDA!

Gween abriu os olhos lentamente, com uma luz fraca vindo da janela semi-aberta. À sua frente, Lílian se encontrava de pé, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão impaciente. Com um esforço, virou o rosto até mirar o relógio.

- São sete horas, Lílian! – ela resmungou. – Pelo amor de Deus, me deixe dormir!

- Você tem uma sessão de fotos. Tem que estar no estúdio dentro de menos de duas horas. – ela empurrou as cobertas da amiga. – Trate de acordar, e depois aproveite e compre um despertador. – Lílian foi até porta, e enquanto saía continuava a falar. – Porque eu não vou te acordar mais!

Gween bufou, enquanto se levantava e ia para o banho. Em pouco mais de meia hora, ela sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, servindo-se de um pouco de granola e iogurte de coco para o seu café da manhã. Lílian já havia saído, mas Nicolle ainda estava na mesa, folheando o jornal.

- Então... o que tem de novo aí? – a loira perguntou, levando uma colher de granola à boca.

- As notícias. – Nicolle respondeu, erguendo o olhar do jornal apenas para dar um sorriso irônico.

- Posso ver? – Gween perguntou, curiosa para saber o que a amiga estava lendo.

- Nossa, que milagre. – a morena passou o jornal à loira. – Você, lendo jornal...

- É só a sessão de fofocas. – desta vez foi a vez de Gween lançar um sorriso irônico.

Ela então baixou os olhos para o jornal, lendo a manchete: "Show lota arquibancadas!". Revirando os olhos, começou a passar as páginas, até que uma pequena nota à direita chamou sua atenção.

- Nicolle, você viu isso? – perguntou, enquanto se levantava e mostrava o jornal à amiga. – Que estranho.

Nicolle inclinou-se, dando uma mordida na torrada, e passou a ler o discreto parágrafo indicado pela amiga.

"_Neste último sábado um casal que morava no centro de Londres foi encontrado morto, em sua própria casa. A autópsia realizada pelos médicos legistas indicou rastros de uma substância conhecida como Estricnina, um veneno mortal. A polícia local classificou o caso como suicídio, embora, curiosamente, os vizinhos e parentes afirmem que os dois estavam em harmonia como família, sem brigas recentes, e os registros do banco comprovam que não possuíam dificuldades financeiras. Possuíam hábitos saudáveis de alimentação, praticavam esportes regularmente e não eram entregues a nenhum vício. A pouca idade – tanto o homem quanto a mulher tinham apenas vinte anos – também desperta suspeita. O casal possuía uma filha de três meses que, felizmente, estava na casa da tia na hora dessa estranha morte. Os corpos foram identificados como de Grace e Edgar Bones. Sem mais detalhes."_

- Estranho. – Nicolle falou.

- Suspeito. – Gween respondeu. – Muito suspeito. – depois de pensar por um momento, continuou. – Como um casal de vinte anos, com uma filha pequena, vivendo em aparente felicidade, bem sucedidos financeiramente, se suicidariam _em conjunto_?

- Estávamos falando deles há poucos dias. – Nicolle comentou, chocada demais para terminar a torrada.

- Tem alguma coisa nisso. – a garota largou a colher em seu prato, também desistindo de comer. – Alguma coisa muito estranha.

- Mas, infelizmente, não posso dar uma de investigadora e descobrir o que aconteceu. – Nicolle comentou, enquanto se levantava. – Preciso ir trabalhar.

- Eu também. – Gween suspirou, enquanto levava as louças até a pia. – Mas vou acompanhar essa coluna, de agora em diante. De perto.

---

- Srta. Bauer? – perguntou a recepcionista, quando Gween entrou pela porta do lugar que seria usado como cenário. Ela era loira, os olhos azuis e o rosto incrivelmente esticado, como se já tivesse passado por algumas plásticas. A boca estava coberta de um batom vermelho-sangue, e ela fazia biquinho para falar. Gween achou-a extremamente artificial.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. – a garota confirmou, mostrando a carteira de identidade.

- Pode seguir pelo corredor, é a última sala. – a recepcionista indicou, mostrando as unhas incrivelmente compridas, também pintadas de vermelho.

Gween olhou para as suas próprias, soltando um suspiro resignado. Demorara muito tempo para parar de roê-las... Meneou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos, enquanto seguia pelo corredor. A última porta estava aberta, toda decorada em estilo _vintage_. Gween entrou, apresentou-se, e o fotógrafo indicou o camarim, onde ela deveria trocar de roupas – as suas pelas da grife.

Minutos depois, ela estava deitada em um grande sofá maravilhosamente macio, sentindo no rosto todos os _flashes_ da máquina. Mas, em vez de doer seus olhos, eles faziam seu coração disparar.

Estava de volta. Ao glamour, à fama, ao dinheiro. À vida.

---

Quando Sirius finalmente conseguiu terminar todo o trabalho acumulado e sair do escritório, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Caminhou em passos descansados até sua BMW, entrando e ligando o carro. Acelerou, ligando o rádio em seguida. A música encheu seus ouvidos, e ele permitiu-se divagar.

Aquela última semana havia sido cheia de tudo aquilo que ele sempre fora apaixonado: beijos, abraços, seduções. E, enquanto não estavam fazendo isso, ele e Gween passavam horas e horas conversando, ouvindo música, assistindo filmes, ou simplesmente se agarrando em qualquer lugar.

Fez uma curva, enquanto sentia o corpo estremecer apenas pela lembrança daquela garota. Ou melhor, mulher. E que mulher...

Toda ela era provocante, cheia daquela malícia implícita, quase descuidada. Os cabelos caindo como uma cascata até a metade das costas, sensualmente lisos. Aqueles olhos tão mel que pareciam ser quase dourados, conter o brilho das estrelas, e carregavam uma provocação muda, uma intimação, algo que instigava e convidava. Os lábios rosados, não muito cheios nem finos: apenas perfeitos.

E o corpo. Nossa, ele poderia se perder naquele corpo tão feminino! Não era daquele tipo que estava acostumado, seios fartos e quadril extremamente largo. Não. Era delicado. Os seios firmes, mas não pequenos; a cintura fina e a barriga desenhada; as pernas longas e bem-torneadas. Era tão absurdamente feminino que poderia passar por frágil.

Doce engano...

Por trás daquela pele de princesa, Gween trazia um fogo tão quente que era impressionante. Era obstinada, impetuosa, e, acima de tudo, perseverante. E Sirius a admirava demais por isso.

Dobrou à esquerda, entrando no endereço que Gween lhe dissera que seria a sessão de fotos. Estacionou, entrou, foi até a recepção. Ouviu as instruções e ignorou completamente o flerte descarado que a recepcionista tentava, em vão, manter, para depois seguir até a porta indicada.

Quando chegou, Gween estava vestindo um vestido vermelho que ia até a metade da canela, com a frente toda bordada, deitada em um grande sofá branco com almofadas vermelhas. O contraste entre o claro do sofá, da pele dela e dos cabelos loiros, e o intenso do vermelho das almofadas e do vestido era perfeito. Realmente aqueles fotógrafos eram geniais.

Encostou-se na parede, e ficou por ali mais ou menos meia hora, até que finalmente o fotógrafo liberasse a modelo. A _sua_ modelo.

Quando ela virou-se para o camarim, Sirius adiantou-se e foi até ela.

- Então. – ele disse.

- Então. – ela respondeu, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

- Você estava linda.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, ainda assim sem parar de caminhar. Mas Sirius puxou-a, puxou-a com força e beijou-a com uma paixão ávida, voraz, intensa. – Eu tenho que me trocar. – ela sorriu, quando interrompeu o beijo. – Espere aqui.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou junto. – ele sorriu, malicioso, sem soltar a garota.

- Sirius! – ela riu.

- Vamos. Estamos saindo há uma semana... – ele murmurou, a voz rouca, deixando os lábios deslizarem para o pescoço da garota.

- Esse vestido custa quase mil euros, se você estragá-lo...

- Posso comprar milhões desse aqui para você. – ele respondeu.

Gween ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Vamos, Sirius. – ela respondeu.

- Ok. – ele começou a soltá-la, mas em seguida puxou-a de volta. – Só mais um beijo.

- Você não existe! – ela murmurou, entre riso, enquanto deixava os lábios mergulharem nos de Sirius.

---

Ela saiu do banho, e sem enrolar-se na toalha, foi até o quarto. Deixou as janelas abertas, para quem quisesse poder admirá-la. Passou as mãos pelo próprio corpo, sentindo o poder. Os grandes seios, fartos e firmes, a barriga definida, o quadril grande e malhado, as pernas grossas e torneadas. Um poço de sexualidade.

Havia recém chegado de uma filmagem, e a fantasia de cowgirl ainda estava jogada no chão. Não fora algo muito cansativo, já havia pegado alguns mais difíceis – ou maiores. E o corpo estava completamente limpo, cheirando àquela loção incitante que ela sempre usava. Porque, e qualquer um que a conhecesse seria obrigado a concordar, toda ela exalava sexo.

Abriu o roupeiro com calma, as unhas grandes arranhando leve e sensualmente a madeira da porta. Não precisou revirar muito seu amontoado de roupas e fantasias para encontrar o que queria: um robe de seda rosa choque, de mangas longas e comprimento mínimo – até acima da metade das coxas. Nem tampouco precisou mexer na grande coleção de _lingerie_ – não usou nenhuma.

E, sentindo o prazeroso toque macio na seda direto na pele, dirigiu-se para a sala. Pegou um refrigerante e uma torrada e deitou-se displicentemente no sofá, o robe escorregando e revelando seu corpo, enquanto ligava a televisão e passava os canais. Encontrou-se em um dos filmes da sessão pornô, mas era um trabalho antigo, quando havia recém começado – há quase dez anos, quando estava apenas florescendo na juventude.

Depois de mudar novamente para outro canal, ouviu um barulho na porta. Estranhou. Não tinha nenhum compromisso marcado, e já era quase meia-noite. Mas, dando de ombros, levantou-se do sofá e foi até a porta. E, quando abriu, teve uma grande surpresa.

- Você? – comentou, deliciada com a visita. – Pode entrar. – acrescentou, enquanto abria a porta e preocupava-se em deixar a manga escorregar pelo ombro.

- Estava assistindo à televisão? – o homem perguntou, enquanto passava pela porta e indicava o aparelho ligado com a cabeça.

- É o que parece. – ela respondeu, encostando-se na porta e erguendo a perna, de modo que o roupão caiu para o lado e revelou a parte interna da coxa.

- Mas eu acredito que você já desconfie que não é isso que interessa. – ele arrematou, enquanto virava-se e dirigia-se para o quarto.

Os olhos dela brilharam de orgulho, e ela apenas seguiu o homem. Quando ele entrou no quarto, a mulher fechou a porta e sorriu, maliciosa.

- Você é bem mais esperta que me disseram. – ele falou.

Ela soltou uma risada obscena, enquanto completava em pensamento: "Muito mais que você imagina! Você não faz idéia de quanto o seu dinheiro seria útil...". Então, com um gemido forçado, tirou o chambre e puxou as mãos dele para seus seios. Ronronou, embora não sentisse nada.

- Então vem. – ela disse, deitando-se na cama.

Ele tirou a roupa, enquanto ajoelhava-se na frente dela. A mulher ia retrucar que ele não havia tirado as luvas, mas as palavras fugiram-lhe da boca quando sentiu que ele a penetrava com violência, bombeando, cada vez mais forte.

Antes que tivesse tempo de reclamar ou de fingir prazer, arregalou os olhos e perdeu a respiração, sentindo as mãos enluvadas do homem envolverem seu pescoço. Tentou gritar, sem sucesso, então levantou as próprias mãos e tentou com toda a força arrancar aqueles dedos fortes que apertavam tanto, tanto, tanto...

A angústia era tanta que, mesclada ao desespero, parecia enevoar completamente seus pensamentos. Tentou levantar o joelho para empurrá-lo, mas ele continuava bombeando, forte, firme, e prensando-a contra a cama. Os dedos permaneciam dolorosamente imóveis em seu pescoço, e a cada segundo ela sentia as forças diminuírem. Tentava a todo custo respirar, deixar apenas um tantinho de ar penetrar em seus pulmões, mas não conseguia – e a dor era tanta!

Com o tempo, desistiu de se debater, sentindo o corpo ser preenchido por uma quase bem-vinda dormência, e todos os sons tornaram-se indistintos – uma confusão aleatória. Os olhos não conseguiam mais divisar os contornos, e uma nuvem ia preenchendo sua visão.

E, a última coisa que sentiu, foi não sentir mais nada.

O homem à sua frente sorriu, gozando dentro dela quando o corpo inerte da mulher desabou sobre a cama. Pena que ela não podia ver mais nenhuma coisa. Ele vestiu-se novamente, com calma, quase saboreando a sua conquista. Em seguida, conferiu se a mulher estava realmente morta. Sim.

De dentro do paletó, tirou um pequeno revólver com silenciador, e não hesitou em atirar direto na vagina – não queria deixar seus espermatozóides de presente para o médico que fosse realizar a autópsia.

Depois, pegou um pequeno canivete. Aproximou-se do corpo dela, e mirou-a, sentindo o corpo inteiro ser sacudido por uma vibração de prazer. Para ele, tudo aquilo uma questão de controle, de poder. E poder ele tinha. Muito.

Depois de mirar cada tantinho daquela mulher – apenas mais uma prostituta do mundo – levantou o canivete. Inclinou-se, até a lâmina encontrar a pele clara da mulher, e afundou. O sangue intensamente vermelho jorrou, mas ele não parou nem por um momento até finalmente terminar a sua marca.

E, quando terminou, não pôde resistir a admirar sua obra. O vermelho do sangue realmente era o ingrediente perfeito para os cabelos loiros, a pele clara e os olhos azuis arregalados. Com um brilho sádico no olhar e um sorriso maldoso no rosto, guardou o canivete e fechou sua capa.

E, com último olhar, saiu do quarto.

O último instante de vida de Narcissa Black – um pedido desesperado por sobrevivência.


	11. Proximidade Fatal

**Bom, gente, tenho uma má notícia. Fui diagnosticada com recidiva de leucemia, então esses últimos 23 dias estava internada no Hospital de Clínicas para tratamento. Bom, amanhã eu estou voltando pro hospital, para ficar mais vinte dias. Serão mais três internações de quase vinte dias, com intervalo entre três (que foi o caso dessa vez) e dez dias. Depois uma internação de quarenta dias para fazer o transplante. Então capítulos de fics só virão nos intervalos, porque por enquanto o hospital não disponibilizou internet. To deixando esse aviso pra dizer que NÃO ABANDONEI vocês, só tive uns probleminhas no caminho.**

**Mas continuo firme e forte e escrevendo!!**

**Bom, era isso, pessoal. Aproveitem o capítulo, que só terão novo daqui a vinte dias... Beijão e obrigadíssimo pra todo mundo que continua aqui comigo, lendo e comentando!**

**Gween Black**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Nove -

_Proximidade Fatal_

"**You questioned, if I care**

_Você perguntou se eu me importei_

**You could ask anyone, I even Said**

_Você podia perguntar a qualquer um, eu até disse_

**You were my great one**

_Que você era meu grande amor_

**Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.**

_Agora acabou, mas eu admito que estou triste."_

(Fuck It – Eamon)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian acordou de supetão quando ouviu o celular tocar. Focou o relógio, amaldiçoando quem estava telefonando quando percebeu ainda não eram três da madrugada.

- Alô?

- Srta. Evans? – uma voz ansiosa perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Sim. – Lílian sentou-se na cama, tentando enxergar qualquer coisa na escuridão. – Moody?

- O corpo de Narcissa Black acabou de ser encontrado. Precisamos que você venha aqui.

- O quê? – Lílian jogou as cobertas para o lado, assombrada. – Narcissa Black, a atriz pornô rica?

- Essa mesma. Isso vai ser um escândalo... – Moody começou a frase, mas não precisou terminar, pois Lílian encarregou-se de fazê-lo:

- Um prato cheio para os jornalistas... estou indo para aí. – ela completou, enquanto desligava o celular e vestia uma roupa qualquer.

Podia ser "apenas" a psicóloga da delegacia, mas, embora sua função original fosse traçar padrões psicóticos, era quase uma policial em ação. Desde os tempos da escola era muito próxima de Moody, que fizera questão de trazê-la para sua delegacia. Como ele adorava repetir, a modéstia de Lílian a impedia de enxergar seu potencial para atividades de campo e ação. E, com o treinamento recebido pelo Investigador número um da delegacia, ela também havia se tornado uma das melhores.

Então, sem reclamar, terminou de se vestir e foi até o carro. Só torcia para chegar antes dos jornalistas.

---

Quando Sirius levantou-se naquela manhã, não imaginava as surpresas que o aguardavam. E a primeira delas não tardou para chegar – nem mesmo teve a gentileza de esperar ele terminar seu café da manhã. Porque, quando abriu o jornal, a manchete principal – em letras garrafais – era:

_**Famosa Atriz Pornô de Família Influente e Rica é Assassinada na Madrugada de Ontem**_

"_Narcissa Black, a famosa atriz de filmes para adultos, socialite rica herdeira da influente família Black e amante ocasional do poderoso empresário Lucius Malfoy, foi encontrada morta em seu apartamento na madrugada de ontem. O corpo estava disposto em uma posição curiosa na sua cama, com os lençóis brancos manchados do sangue vermelho que escorria da vagina – onde uma bala de um tiro foi encontrada. No baixo-ventre uma estranha e diabólica forma estava marcada em cortes fundos: uma caveira com uma serpente saindo pela boca, com grandes letras LV logo em cima. Ironicamente, as evidências indicam para um crime ligado diretamente ao ato sexual. A polícia ainda está investigando o caso, mas está também tomando providências para abafá-lo. 'Não tenho nada a declarar!', declarou a psicóloga da delegacia, Lílian Evans, que foi encontrada na cena do crime menos de duas horas após a descoberta. O que este assombroso e mirabolante caso ainda irá revelar? Mais informações na página 7."_

- Narcissa... ela... Remo... o jornal... – Sirius balbuciou as palavras, a pele ficando assombrosamente pálida, enquanto deixava a torrada cair no prato e apoiava o rosto nas mãos.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Remo exclamou, quando terminou de ler a matéria. – Sirius, calma, não é tão ruim assim, você nem era tão ligada a ela...

- Isso está mais próximo, Remo... – Sirius ergueu a cabeça das mãos. – Mais próximos de nós do que imaginávamos... Narcissa não podia ter morrido. – ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça, como quem negasse o que tinha acontecido. – Ela tinha tanta segurança, tanto dinheiro, tanto... – passou a mão pelo rosto, num gesto que demonstrava grande cansaço. E cansaço emocional. – Ela foi primeira. E quem pode garantir que o próximo não será um de nós?

---

- Lily saiu. – Gween informou, assim que viu Nicolle entrar na cozinha.

- Onde ela foi? – a morena perguntou. – Por que você está acordada?

- Eu me acordei de madrugada quando ouvi alguns barulhos. Resolvi levantar para verificar. Lílian estava saindo de casa naquele momento. Nem deve ter me visto. – a garota suspirou. – Foi para a delegacia, ou algo do gênero. Narcissa Black foi assassinada.

- Eu... O QUÊ? – Nicolle exclamou, sentando-se numa cadeira na frente da amiga. – Como assim?

- Isso o que você ouviu. – a voz de Gween estava dura, fria. – Alguém entrou no apartamento dela de madrugada, trepou a noite inteira e depois estrangulou-a, atirando no seu "instrumento de trabalho" logo em seguida, deixando sua marca horrenda de presente. – a loira indicou um desenho rabiscado na margem branca do jornal. – Narcissa era rica. Vinha de uma família influente. Tinha o mundo nas mãos. Como ela foi morrer?

- Deixe isso para a polícia, Gween. – Nicolle de repente entendeu o motivo do endurecimento de Gween. Orgulho, raiva. Tudo contido dentro daquele corpo que parecia frágil e delicado.

- A polícia? O que ela vai poder fazer, Nicolle? – a garota socou a mesa com força. – Há quanto tempo viemos lendo notícias de mortes e desaparecimentos? – a morena suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. – Eles podem tentar investigar a morte de Narcissa. Mas não podem impedir uma próxima.

- É melhor você não ficar pensando nisso. – Nicolle advertiu. Sabia da intensidade com que Gween absorvia tudo, e tinha medo que aquele e os outros crimes que ainda estavam por vir abalassem completamente a amiga.

- Não vou. – Gween pegou sua bolsa Fendi de cima da mesa e foi até a porta. – Tenho uma sessão de fotos agora. – completou, saindo dali.

Nicolle ainda deu uma mordida na torrada, mas desistiu em seguida. Tinha perdido completamente o apetite.

---

Sirius chegou na delegacia, indo para o seu escritório de atividade no ramo criminalista. Ligou o computador, leu os relatório de rotina. Mas, algum tempo depois, não conseguiu se controlar mais. Levantou-se e foi até a sala de Moody, entrando sem se preocupar em bater.

- Eu quero agora todas as informações sobre o assassinato da minha prima na minha mesa! – ele exclamou, as mãos apoiadas na mesa de Moody, o rosto bem próximo do dele.

- Black, você sabe que as coisas não funcionam desse modo, a burocracia...

- FODA-SE A PORCARIA DA BUROCRACIA! – Sirius ergueu-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos para tentar se acalmar. – Foi a minha prima que morreu. É a _minha_ família que está metida nesse meio. Você tem obrigação de me colocar dentro, Moody.

Moody suspirou.

- Eu confio em você. – ele falou, mais para tentar convencer a si mesmo que para qualquer outra coisa. – Você teve treinamento de campo?

- Moody, eu tenho título de investigador, antes que você se esqueça. – o outro resmungou, mal-humorado.

- Ok, ok. Só que está empregado por outro motivo.

- Eu sei que você é o chefe disso aqui, ok, mas você também sabe que...

- Não precisamos partir para ameaças. – Moody sorriu. – Eu designo você como investigador do caso. Contente?

- Muito. – Sirius respondeu, virando-se para sair.

- Só não se esqueça de ter cuidado, Black. – Moody mirou-o com um olhar preocupado. – Conseguiram chegar na sua prima.

- Sim, Moody, não se preocupe, eu sei...

- Vigilância constante!

---

Remo bateu algumas vezes na porta do apartamento. Esperou alguns minutos, sem receber resposta, então bateu de novo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, garantindo que tudo estaria em ordem. Mas, mais uma vez, não recebeu resposta. Insistindo por uma última vez, ele levantou a mão e deixou-a cair na porta.

- Já vou! – ouviu uma voz gritar de dentro, e em seguida o barulho de algo de caindo. – DROGA!

Ele controlou-se para não rir. Essa era a Nicolle... Mas, quando abriu a porta, o riso fugiu instantaneamente, sendo substituído por uma secura desagradável na garganta. Nicolle estava parada na porta, apenas uma grande camiseta branca no corpo, que não chegava na metade das coxas.

- Ahh... oi, Remo... – ela disse, puxando a camiseta para baixo, fazendo, assim, uma manga escorregar pelo ombro e revelar a pele bronzeada.

- Desculpa, não é um bom momento...

- Não, não, é um ótimo momento! – Nicolle sorriu, meio surpresa, puxando-o para dentro e fechando a porta.

- Por que... por que você está vestida assim? – ele perguntou, sentindo o rosto corar. Era visível que ela estava sem sutiã.

- Eu... eu estava saindo do banho quando ouvi a batida... e não encontrei nada melhor para vestir na confusão do meu quarto... e estava com pressa, então...

Só naquele momento ele notou que os cabelos dela caíam em desalinho pelos ombros, molhados, manchando a camiseta branca. E estranhamente esqueceu porque tinha ido até lá...

- Remo? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, sim. – ele respondeu, talvez lembrando-se do motivo. – Humm... Lily está aí?

- Ah. – por um momento ela pareceu ligeiramente desapontada. – Não, ela está no trabalho...

- Ah, é mesmo! – ele levou a mão à testa. – Desculpe, eu esqueci... É que eu queria conversar com ela sobre algumas coisas... E você, como está?

- Bem, por que não estaria? – os olhos dela tinham um brilho divertido.

- Narcissa. – ele respondeu simplesmente, mas foi o suficiente para apagar a diversão do semblante de Nicolle.

- Ah, é verdade. É complicado isso... Gween está muito abalada, Lílian está envolvida até os ossos. Imagino que Sirius tenha ficado péssimo... – ela suspirou.

- Eu acho que existem coisas piores...

---

Em menos de meia hora, Sirius recebeu na mesa todos os relatórios sobre a morte da prima. A autópsia ainda estava em encaminhamento, e a perícia ainda procurava algo de extraordinário na cena do crime. Além de alguns detalhes, os relatórios não acrescentaram muito mais do que ele já sabia.

Enquanto estava absorvido em uma análise sobre a estranha marca no baixo-ventre de Narcissa, ouviu um barulho e ergueu os olhos. Dédalo Diggle entrava pela porta, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vim alegrar seu dia, Black. – ele disse, erguendo um DVD. – Encontrei isso com um amigo, que costuma que ir às boates da França.

- O que isso tem a ver comigo, Diggle? – Sirius perguntou, indicando uma cadeira com a cabeça.

- Não exatamente com você. Mas com a sua "namorada".

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Meias Verdades.**_


	12. Meias Verdades

**E aí, pessoal! Bom, eu tive tempo para fazer o esboço pronto da fic at****é o capítulo quinze, então faltam só alguns detalhes. Mas do quinze ao vinte só sei mais ou menos o que vai acontecer, então há possibilidades de bloqueios. Mas como tenho uns cinco capítulos prontos, eu resolvi fazer uma coisa diferente: esse é o capítulo dez, mas como tem trailer e prólogo, fica sendo o 12. E eu gosto de no mínimo dez reviews por capítulo para postar. Então quando a fic atingir 120 reviews ou mais, eu posto o próximo. Se isso acontecer em dois dias, bom, em dois dias novo capítulo:D**

**E isso também vale pro trailer de 'Sinfonia de Outono', que está online. E falando em fics, eu to com uma, ainda sem nome, que já está pronta. É curtinha, só três capítulos, mas é comédia: eu adorei escrevê-la. Espero que aproveitem tanto quanto eu. Vou postá-la assim que postar 'Sinfonia de Outono'.**

**E quero agradecer a companhia de vocês e dizer que esse capítulo é bem bad... mas espero que gostem. O nome do próximo é 'Destino'.**

**Aproveitem! E por favor, deixem reviews pra essa pobre autora... Beijão,**

**Gween Black**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Dez -

_Meias Verdades_

**"One more kiss could be the best thing**

_Mais um beijo poderia ser a melhor coisa_

**O****r one more lie could be the worst**

_E mais uma mentira poderia ser a pior."_

(Let Me Go – Three Doors Down)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gween chegou à casa pouco depois do almoço, atirando a bolsa sobre o sofá e gritando um "oi" para o caso de alguém estar em casa. Mas ela estava sozinha. Suspirou profundamente, tirando os sapatos de saltos altos e arrancando a blusa do corpo. Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, enquanto abria o fecho da saia e deixava ela escorregar até o chão. Ligou o chuveiro da banheira e tirou o sutiã e a calcinha, para logo em seguida deixar-se cair naquela água maravilhosamente morna.

Não tinha idéia que aquele seria um dia fatídico que decidiria muita coisa em sua vida.

---

Sirius esmurrou o roupeiro. Virou-se e chutou a parede. E virou-se de novo e jogou um porta-lápis longe, que bateu na parede e espatifou-se no chão. Nada parecia ser capaz de aliviar sua raiva. Tentou relembrar os detalhes sórdidos daquela que talvez pudesse ser uma das piores experiências de sua vida, mas tudo era uma mistura de sons, luzes e desespero. Parecia que sua prima havia morrido há muito tempo, num passado distante. E agora ele se distraía com um novo luto: o de sua própria morte.

A voz de Diggle ainda parecia dolorosamente recente em sua cabeça. _Encontrei isso com um amigo, que costuma que ir às boates da França_, ele dissera. A promessa de alegrar-se parecia tão sarcástica agora que ele não sabia lembrar se na hora também havia sido. Naquele momento Sirius olhara para Diggle e sentara-se em sua cadeira, pronto para assistir a um show. Mal sabia que era um show de verdade.

Na televisão, as luzes coloridas piscavam, fumaça saía de máquinas, brilhos prateados caíam no chão e estroboscópios piscavam sem parar, enquanto entravam três mulheres pela porta de trás. Aquilo não era propriamente um palco. Era uma passarela. Lembrou que pensara consigo mesmo que aquilo talvez fosse um desfile. Doce ilusão.

As três mulheres vestiam sutiãs de renda preta e calças transparentes, com por baixo qualquer tanga de grife. A primeira era uma ruiva fenomenal, com tantas curvas e tantos exageros que Sirius quase perdeu-se. A segunda era uma morena oriental com uma beleza mais suave, aquele toque obscenamente inocente. E a terceira era uma loira que fez o coração dele parar. Ele conhecia aquela barriga, aqueles seios, aquelas pernas. Conhecia bem demais aquela boca que tanto beijara, os longos cabelos que tanto tocara, os olhos dourados em que tanto mergulhara.

Era Gween, a sua Gween.

Vendendo-se em uma boate qualquer. Uma dançarina do submundo. Uma stripper que fazia os homens enlouquecerem. Não podia acreditar. Tantos assim haviam tocado na _sua_ Gween?

E Diggle ainda prometera que iria alegra-lo!...

Esmurrou mais uma vez a parede, suspeitando naquele momento que talvez tivesse fraturado algum osso da mão. Como podia ser verdade? Tentou apagar a lembrança, tentou apagar aquele insistente pensamento que teimava em aparecer. Mas não conseguiu. Tudo estava vivo demais em sua mente.

_Black, você não está percebendo sua vantagem..._ ele ainda ouvia a voz do amigo na sua cabeça. _Ela é uma stripper. Vai para cama com você sem nem pensar duas vezes._ Sirius lembrava exatamente o jeito maroto que Diggle piscara os olhos, para depois pedir: _E me conte depois. Ela parece ser uma Deusa!_

E era. Ah, meu deus, se era. Pena que homens demais soubessem disso... era difícil acreditar. Mas a Gween, a sua Gween não passava de uma amante de luxo.

E, naquele momento de desespero, não encontrou nenhuma alternativa sensata. Só a voz de Diggle martelando em sua cabeça...

---

Gween saiu do banho, enrolada em uma toalha perfeitamente felpuda. Adorava a sensação de maciez que a toalha provocava na pele, assim como a liberdade de estar completamente sem roupa. Sem pressa, foi para o quarto. Vestiu um sutiã de renda vermelha, a calcinha do conjunto e, quando foi pegar a blusa, ouviu a campainha tocar. Pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente – uma baby look confortável – e foi até a porta.

- Ah, é você. – ela abriu a porta, sorrindo provocante.

Sirius não gostou do que via. Por mais que a visão dela vestindo apenas uma baby look e uma calcinha devesse anima-lo, ele sentiu enojado. Daquele jeito, parecia muito mais uma stripper que uma modelo.

- Esperando outra pessoa? – ele perguntou.

- Ahn... não. – ela respondeu.

- Humm... – ele suspirou, entrando e fechando a porta. – Vá se vestir.

- Eu pensei que você preferisse que eu ficasse assim. – ela respondeu, levemente embaraçada.

- Quer saber? – ele falou, levantando-se de novo. – Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- E tem algo que eu posso fazer para que você se sinta melhor? – Gween sorriu, mas não se aproximou.

- Acho que já estou me sentindo melhor agora. – ele respondeu, voltando a se sentar.

- Podemos sair em outra noite, se você...

- Não, vamos sair hoje. – ele interrompeu.

- Tem certeza? – ela ainda perguntou.

- Completamente. – Sirius respondeu, cortante.

- Tá legal, eu já volto. – Gween nem retrucou. Apenas dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, onde vestiu-se, e em meia hora os dois estavam no carro de Sirius.

- Ei, comprei algo para nós. – Sirius falou, tirando uma mão do volante e pegando uma garrafa no banco de trás. _Deixe-a muito bêbada. Assim, a stripper por baixo daquela pele sedosa vai aparecer._ A voz de Diggle era clara demais.

- Whiskey? – ela riu. – Quer me deixar bêbada?

- Não... Por quê? – daquele jeito, Sirius parecia quase inocente. – Achei que gostasse de endoidar.

- Endoidar?! – ela olhou para ele. – Sirius, o que... – mas naquele momento ele havia parado o carro. – O que você está fazendo?

- Conversando? – ele perguntou, tirando a chave.

- Paramos do lado de um motel. – ela retrucou.

- Quem sabe deveríamos alugar um quarto. – ele rebateu.

Aquela frase bateu forte nos sentimentos da garota, mas ela ficou quieta. "Ok" foi a única coisa que disse. E, em alguns minutos, os dois estavam entrando em um quarto de motel.

Gween tirou a jaqueta marrom de camurça, revelando uma blusa cor-de-vinho abotoada na frente. Sirius estava nervoso. Estava se sentindo, mais do que nunca, um canalha. Mas estava com muita raiva – ela era uma stripper e não tinha tido a dignidade de contar-lhe! Gween deitou-se na cama enquanto Sirius distraia-se com o frigobar. Quando ele virou, ela sorria convidativa para ele.

- No que você está pensando? – Sirius perguntou.

- A pergunta é: o que _você_ está pensado? – ela retrucou, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Eu não sei... – Sirius também sorriu malicioso, por mais difícil que fosse.

Ela sorriu, mordendo de leve os próprios lábios. Ajoelhou-se na cama, de frente para ele, e começou a desabotoar lentamente a blusa cor-de-vinho. Cada botão, uma tortura. E, em menos de um minuto, ela desfez-se da blusa e revelou o sutiã de renda vermelha. Uma afronta, de tão sexual.

- Chega aqui. – ela piscou um olho para ele, mas Sirius não se mexeu.

Gween engatinhou até ele, virando-se em seguida. Alisou a própria nádega, perguntando, teatralmente inocente:

- Como me quer?

- Porque você está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou.

- O quê? – foi a vez dela, virando-se para ele. Sentindo-se, talvez, constrangida.

- Isso. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Não é o que você quer? – dizer aquelas palavras doeu, mas ela foi até o fim. – Foder com uma stripper de cabaré em um motel barato?

Foi a vez de Sirius sentir-se constrangido. Ele baixou os olhos, odiando-se cada vez mais.

- É isso o que pensa de mim. – ela sentou-se, lutando contra as lágrimas.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, enquanto Gween vestia a blusa, o casaco, pegava a bolsa e saía pela porta. Mas, quando o barulho forte da porta batendo soou, ele pareceu acordar. E pôs-se a correr atrás dela.

- Ei, Gween, espere! Desculpa!

- Ok, deixe-me adivinhar! – ela gritou, sem se virar. – Viu um vídeo e pensou: "Qual o problema, ela usa isso como modo de vida, certo?"

- Diggle me convenceu a fazer isso! – ele falou. Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

- Oh, uma resposta madura. – ela retrucou, sarcástica, ainda assim sem virar, e sem dar-lhe a chance de alcança-la.

- Por que você não me contou? – ele perguntou, desta vez sentindo-se ele impotente, ele o culpado.

- Porque eu não queria, está bem? – Gween finalmente parou. Parou e voltou-se para ele. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e Sirius odiou-se mais ainda. – Porque eu gostava do modo como você me olhava... – e baixou os olhos. – Deus, – ela começou, e levantou os olhos para Sirius. – você tem idéia de como... – ela suspirou. – Esqueça. – e então se virou, voltando a caminhar.

- Espera! – ele ainda tentou alcança-la.

- VAI TE FODER! – ela gritou, sem ao menos virar-se.

E Sirius desistiu. Apenas ficou olhando-a partir. A única que realmente amara... ouvindo apenas o barulho da sua respiração e dos saltos de Gween batendo na calçada.


	13. Destino

Essa nota de autora vai ser mais comprida do que o normal, porque eu tenho alguns avisos a fazer. Coloquei os títulos em negrito, assim vocês escolhem o que ler e o que não. Como diría Jack, o estripador, vamos por partes:

**- ****Sobre os personagens e seus rumos:** eu tinha a intenção de fazer Nicolle em homenagem a Flora e Lílian em homenagem a Lua. Mas as personagens simplesmente tomaram vida, e, em vez de eu definir seus destinos, elas escolheram por si só. Nicolle tornou-se a personificação perfeita da Florynha, muito mais que amiga: irmã. Mas Lílian afastou-se de Lua e, quando eu fui ver, aproximou-se de outras duas grandíssimas amigas que, por incrível que pareça, tem personalidades muito diferentes: Bru e Rob. Lílian mescla um pouco de cada uma. E uma homenagem nunca é mais homenagem quando por si só se forma. E precisei dizer isso aqui.

**- ****Sobre o capítulo:** esse é um dos meus preferidos! A cena do Sirius (vocês logo verão do que está falando) foi uma das cenas que eu mais me divertir escrevendo (nessa fic, claro). Espero que também gostem tanto quanto eu.

**- ****Sobre as reviews:** doze reviews em seis dias! Nossa, vocês se superaram. A-D-O-R-E-I. Porém, se continuar nesse ritmo, a escrita não vai acompanhar as atualização. O que me leva ao próximo ítem.

**- ****Sobre as atualizações:** resolvi criar um padrão, para que vocês possam vir aqui sempre com a certeza de encontrar algo novo. Se o fluxo de comentários continuar dessa maneira espetacular, eu vou postar sempre no mínimo em dez dias e no máximo em quinze (lembrando que essa regra só se cumprirá se tivermos mais de dez reviews por capítulo. Sim, eu sou uma chantagista da pior categoria. Mas pensem no meu sorriso ao ler cada uma dessas reviews maravilhosas… compensa, não é?). Então, se hoje é dia sete (que lindo!), entre 17 e 22 de Agosto o capítulo doze, denominado "Procura Incessante", chegará sem falta!

**- ****Sobre "Sinfonia de Outono":** sendo uma das minhas fics favoritas, eu pensei que o trailer fosse receber mais reviews. Mas né. Estou louca para postar a fic, ela é diferente de tudo o que eu escrevi. Tem um nexo trabalhado discretamente entre as cenas, que são mais pensativas, mais angst. Meu casal preferido (Sirius e Gween, óbvio) em uma fase bem diferente do que já passaram. Na minha opinião, está no nível de "Estrela Cadente" e "Olhar Incandescente" (outras das minhas preferidas. Ah, cara, eu amo todas… mas essas...), senão melhor. Enfim. Dez reviews e vem a fic.

**- ****Sobre a minha comédia sem título com a qual estou super animada:** depois que postar "Sinfonia de Outono" e ela atingir meu limite estipulado de no mínimo dez reviews por capítulo (trailer + capítulo único), essa aqui é a da lista. Prólogo e mais três capítulos. O resumo é o seguinte (gente, caso eu não tenha falado ainda, vou ensinar algo para vocês: propaganda é a alma do negócio): "Sirius tem uma idéia genial para juntar Lily e James: um complicado feitiço de Compartilhamento de Mente. Mas e se o feitiço acaba dando errado e eles acabam trocando de corpos? Quem serão os sobreviventes?". Misturando trechos de narrativa e bilhetes trocados entre os marotos (com intromissões de Lílian e Gween), James tem toda a razão:

(James) Genial, Sirius!

(Sirius) Eu sei. Eu _sei_!

Totalmente centrado em James e Lily, com participação especial e bem secundária de Sirius, Gween e Remus. O Peter morreu na fic.

**- ****Sobre clichês e desistências da fic:** gente, esses dias eu estava viajando no fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras (vida de hospital, né, só internet e livros), quando eu vi um tópico sobre clichês em James e Lily. E tinha um post assim: "eu odeio quando o a amiga loira da Lily fica com o Sirius e a morena com o Remus." (claro que eu amei a resposta que eu não lembro quem deu que dizia "ou, pior ainda, quando são Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance"; nada contra a Emmeline – depois da experiência de multiplicações de Marlenes iguais e esteriotipadas, passei longe de Emmelines – mas eu não curto a Marlene. Além dos fatos já citados, as autoras que normalmente utilizam esses Pseudo-POs – não quero generalizar: não sou todas, apenas algumas – dizem que eles são milhares de vezes melhores que POs, pois estão livres de Mary Sue. Como escritora de PO, me senti extremamente ofendida, porque Mary Sue está na personalidade criada, e não no fato de ser citado ou não pela JK. Até Hermione pode virar Mary Sue! Depende de quem escreve, não do personagem. Mas né.). Mas enfim. E isso me deixou com vontade de desistir da fic. Certo que eu ainda não decidi se a Gween vai ficar com o Sirius ou não, e até estou pendendo a não deixar. Mas né. (Mentirinha, já decidi sim! Mas é segredo!). Mas eu tenho uma teoria: casais só são de amor sincero quando as cores dos cabelos são opostas. Ruivos (sortudos!) podem ficar tanto com cabelos escuros quanto com claros. Por exemplo, Heathcliffe e Catherine não deram certo em O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes porque ambos eram morenos! Ahh tri :D Mas sério mesmo. Até os casais de Rowling (os sinceros e realmente apaixonados) seguem essa regra. Cissy e Lucius Malfoy, Bella e Rod Lestrange não valem porque não foram por _amor_. Mas enfim. Ler isso me deixou muito triste.

**- Sobre MSNs temperamentais que obrigam as donas a mudar sem avisar:** mudei meu MSN, gente. Faz uns seis meses, e não consegui recuperar todos os contatos. Na real, recuperei só os uns cinco (e eu tinha mais de cem do fannon!). Então ta aqui o novo MSN: clah ponto wolff arroba hotmail ponto com ("ponto" é o símbolo mesmo, não a palavra. Nos dois casos. E isso vale também para o "arroba". Hehehe).

**- ****Sobre autoras chatas cujas notas saem maiores que o capítulo (brincadeirinha):** terminei aqui. HAHAH graças a Merlin! E eu não perguntei uma coisa: O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DE DEATHLY HALLOWS? Sem spoilers: eu estava com medo de ter muita expectativa e me decepcionar, mas A-M-E-I! PERFEITO! MELHOR DE TODOS! Chorei, sem ironias, LITROS: do início ao fim. Capítulo lá pelo cinco eu já tava soluçando... é genial! Maravilhoso! Mas depois fiquei uns dois dias deprimida. O mundo perdeu o sentido, viver não tem mais significado: sete anos de Harry Potter e... fim. FIM! Assim tão cruel! Mas né, superei. E vou reler toda a série pela milésima vez :D Mas enfim. Eu disse que estava terminando e estou. Só as reviews agora!

**Obrigadíssima do fundo do meu c****oração a todo mundo que vem me acompanhando e lendo essa fic****. Hoje, já que estou com tempo (milagre. Nem no hospital me deixam em paz), vou responder direitinho.**** Obrigado especialmente àqueles que vêm comentando**** (e****u não respondo faz um bom tempo. V****ou citar todos os nomes desde então, sem repeti-los, e responder somente aos comentários ao capítulo onze, porque não faz sentido responder quanto a caps já postados)**** Gi Foxter, ****Monique, Mrs.Na Potter, Mel Black Potter, Fini Felton, Mary Pontas,**** Crystin-Malfoy,**** Paty Felton, Larii,****Tathi, Chaves,**** Mel, ****Charichu **(não apareceu o link!)**, Tahh Halliwell** (eu vi! Obrigada)**Tataah Black** (é esse mesmo, adoro a atriz)**Raíssa **(sim!)**, Crystin-Malfoy** (quer saber _exatamente_ o que vai acontecer na fic? Minha dica: consulte o _Oráculo de Cracoata_)**Eaglesoul** (culpa tua meu ego estar desse tamanho enorme! Hahaha você vai ver)**Lil's Black 11** (obrigada)**Nayara** (eu sabia que a maioria ficaria do lado da Gween, mas ela também não é nenhuma santa. É vingativa, orgulhosa e já botou as garras para fora. Ela também é cruel, vocês verão. :D Obrigada)**, Gabriela Black **(como assim? Tuas reviews são mais essenciais para mim que meus capítulos para ti! Continue comentando, e, é claro, pode me chamar de Clah!)**, Liz Potter** (deeu sim! 120 reviews, quero dizer, antes que pensem malícia. Hahaha:D)**. Obrigado para cada um dos comentários e continuem comentando, por favor. Beijão enorme e FINALMENTE o capítulo!**

**Gween Black**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Capítulo Onze -

_Destino_

**"On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous**

Me disseram que o destino gosta de brincar com a gente

**Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout**

Que ele não nos dá nada e nos promete tudo"

(Quelqu'un M'a Dit – Carla Bruni)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – foi a primeira coisa que Lílian conseguiu dizer quando chegou a casa com Nicolle, e encontrou na sala um estado de pré-destruição.

- Nada. – Gween replicou, enquanto pegava mais uma colher de sorvete de baunilha.

- Como assim "nada"? – Lílian desligou a televisão.

- Ei, você não pode fazer isso! – Gween repreendeu. – Era a primeira temporada de The O.C., eu era viciada quando tinha quinze anos!

- Eu acho que temos problemas... – Nicolle falou, enquanto apertava o botão stop do rádio e mostrava um CD a Lílian. – Isso aqui é Britney Spears.

- Gween... você está atirada no sofá, nessa atmosfera viciada, assistindo o seriado mais fútil do mundo e ouvindo a pior música que existe. _E_ se empanturrando de sorvete de baunilha altamente calórico. O que aconteceu?

- Primeiramente, The O.C. é maravilhoso! – ela retrucou, emburrada. – Mesmo que Britney seja realmente um lixo. A não ser para dançar, só que eu não estou dançando então... ok. Objetividade. – Gween sorriu. – Eu estava com fome. – e mostrou o pote de sorvete.

- Não, não, querida. – Nicolle sentou-se ao lado dela, enquanto Lílian abria as janelas. – Nós sabemos que tem algum problema. Você nunca estragaria seu seriado preferido com uma música ruim.

- É, isso é. – Gween falou depois de uns minutos pensando.

- E, bom, pelo que conhecemos você... – Lílian também sentou-se ao lado de Gween. – O sorvete é... frustração sexual?

- Também... – ela comeu mais uma colherada.

- Desilusão amorosa? – Nicolle perguntou.

- Talvez ilusão. – Gween olhou para ela. – Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Oh, droga, eu estou engordando quando deveria estar recompondo meu corpo. Eu tenho um teste amanhã. – ela jogou a colher na pia, colocou o pote no freezer e virou-se para as amigas. – Ah. E obrigada.

- Ei, ei, ei, não pense que vai sair sem... – mas Gween já havia entrado em seu quarto. – Sem nos contar o que aconteceu. – Lílian terminou a sentença.

- É... – Nicolle resmungou. – Acho que vou perguntar aos garotos se eles sabem de alguma coisa...

- Realmente é o melhor a fazer. Porque, pelo o que eu conheço dessa aí, vai ficar calada até ser torturada e obrigada a falar. – Lílian completou, no que as duas reviraram os olhos.

---

Tiago saiu de confortável posição no sofá para atender à batida insistente na porta do apartamento. Mas, quando atendeu, não se arrependeu.

- Ah, oi, Tiago. – Lílian sorriu, colocando o cabelo para trás orelha. – Eu posso ter uma conversa com você?

- Claro. – ele se afastou de modo que Lílian pudesse passar, para em seguida fechar a porta e se virar para ela. – No que posso ajudar?

- Hmm... – Lílian suspirou. – Os garotos estão aqui?

- Na verdade, não. – ele falou. – Remo está na faculdade, mesmo que seja tarde da noite. E Sirius... ele saiu para beber. Eu acredito.

- E por que você não foi com ele? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Eu não costumo beber para esquecer os problemas, ruiva. Eu costumo resolve-los. – ele sorriu. – Beber? Apenas para comemorar.

Lílian ficou surpresa com o que acabara de descobrir sobre Tiago. Demonstrava uma maturidade que ela não acreditava que ele tivesse.

- Então... você sabe quais problemas Sirius quer esquecer? – ela perguntou, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

Tiago curvou-se, aproximando seu rosto de Lílian. E, depois de um momento, falou:

- Não. – então voltou à posição original. – Mas acredito que tenha a ver com a loira do apartamento ao lado.

- Pois é. – Lílian falou, pegando uma mecha do cabelo extremamente ruivo e começando a brincar com ela. – Era exatamente aí onde eu queria chegar. – depois de um momento, continuou. – Gween parece perturbada. Ela comeu quase um pote inteiro de sorvete e ficou ouvindo Britney Spears a noite inteira. Isso é grave. – suspirou cansadamente. – E ela tem um teste amanhã.

- Pelo que me parece, mais uma vez as suspeitas de Tiago Potter acertam na mosca. – Tiago tomou um gole do refrigerante. – Aceita? – perguntou, no que Lílian negou com a cabeça. – Eu acho que Sirius agiu como sempre age: impulsivamente. E pecou pela raiva. Talvez impotência; não sei. Só que, o que quer que tenha acontecido, é bastante grave. E, se bem conheço Gween, Sirius vai se arrepender amargamente do que fez.

---

O instinto feminino é tão aguçado que às vezes beira até o sexto sentido. Como jovens garotas, que por instinto acabam acertando exatamente qual garoto quer alguma coisa com elas; mulheres grávidas, que do nada resolvem mudar a trajetória para o trabalho e quando chegam lá descobrem que acabaram desviando de uma tragédia enorme; e as mais sábias, já com os cabelos brancos, que "adivinham" cada coisa escondida que o netinho fez. Os homens, oh meros mortais, nasceram desprovidos desse tipo de dádiva. Mas, quando as divindades celestes são caridosas, algum homem recebe, apenas por um momento, uma centelha dessa sabedoria. Ou apenas seja tudo uma ilusão, e ele apenas acabe finalmente acertando um entre os cem palpites que dissera.

Independente do motivo, era exatamente o que acontecia naquele momento: o palpite de um homem se comprovara menos de uma semana depois.

- Isso é um ultraje! – Sirius bateu a porta do apartamento com tanta força que Remo até ergueu os olhos do jornal, enquanto Tiago fazia o mesmo com o livro que estava lendo.

- Nossa, Remo, Sirius parece realmente irritado. Não dirija a palavra a ele se quer manter seu corpo são e salvo. – Tiago murmurou, provocando o amigo.

- Se você quer me irritar, saiba que não vai conseguir me irritar, porque eu não estou irritado e nem vou ficar. – Sirius falou tão rápido que Tiago e Remo mal conseguiram entender o que ele falara. Além disso, ele estava caminhando compulsivamente de um lado para outro e passando a mão repetidas vezes pelos cabelos negros. – Quer dizer, eu sou tão inútil assim? Não, eu respondo por vocês: NÃO SOU! E querem ver? Querem?! Ok, esperem um segundo.

Antes que Tiago ou Remo dissessem qualquer coisa, Sirius abriu a porta do apartamento e olhou para fora. Em menos de cinco minutos uma garota com aparentemente dezesseis anos apareceu.

- Ei, psiiiiiu! – Sirius chamou. – Ei, moreninha! Vem aqui!

A garota virou-se, acanhada, e foi até lá.

- Ok. – ele virou-se para os amigos e chamou. – Prestem atenção. – Então voltou-se para a tímida garota morena que estava parada na frente da porta. – Olha só... eu não sou bonito, por acaso?

- É... – ela sussurrou, tão baixo que ele mal ouviu.

- Não tenho um corpo gostoso? – ele inquiriu.

- Bem... tem... – ela desviou os olhos.

- Você transaria comigo? – a garota ficou completamente vermelha.

- Eu... eu não sei... talvez...

- Ok, obrigado. – e fechou a porta na cara da morena, que encontrava-se completamente desconcertada. – Então? – ele virou-se para os amigos. – Qual o problema dela?!

- Aparentemente, Sirius, meu caro, o único problema dela é dizer que você é bonito, argh, gostoso, e bem...

- Não, seu idiota! – Sirius interrompeu Tiago. – Não dela, _dela_!

- Me desculpe se a nossa capacidade não se compara à sua e ainda não estamos conseguindo ler mentes, mas isso não esclareceu nada. – Remo falou, um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Vocês são realmente inúteis! – Sirius voltou a caminhar de um lado para outro. – Quer dizer, o que ele tem melhor que eu? Eu aceito que metade do colégio babasse por ele naquela época, mas, pelo amor de Deus, ele parece um playboy! Quer dizer, só porque ele tem cabelinho de anjo e olhos azuis? EU TAMBÉM TENHO OLHOS AZUIS!

- Que bonitinho, Remo, Siricutico está com ciúmes. – Tiago sorriu. – Só resta descobrir de quem.

- E, pelo escândalo que ele está fazendo, não deve ser assim tão difícil.

---

Gween afastou-se um momento dele apenas para tomar ar e então voltou a beija-lo. Não imaginava que ele pudesse ter um gosto tão doce, ou que fosse tão satisfatório para faze-la esquecer pensamentos indesejáveis. Fosse o que fosse, estar com ele era confortável. E confortabilidade era o que mais queria naquele momento.

- Ei... – ele afastou-se um momento dela. – Vamos sair para jantar amanhã?

- Claro. – ela sorriu, puxando-o para mais um beijo. – Estarei pronta às nove.

---

- Nicolle? – duas vozes pronunciaram o mesmo nome exatamente no mesmo momento.

- Bom, garotas, eu sei que sou tão maravilhosamente boa que vocês não conseguem ficar dois segundos sem mim, mas... eu vou sair hoje à noite. – ela falou, enquanto fechava a porta por onde havia acabado de passar.

- Mas você recém chegou! – exclamou Lílian.

- Deixe a garota, ela também precisa de sexo. – Gween interveio.

Nicolle revirou os olhos para as amigas, enquanto sentava-se à mesa, juntando-se a elas. Estava acostumada àqueles comentários, e os adorava. Por isso, precisaria ouvi-los por outro motivo também.

- Mas... – Gween virou-se para ela. – Não é só porque você tem direito a sexo que pode permanecer calada sobre as circunstâncias. Agora: quem, desde quando, quando, e por quê?

Lílian sorriu com o inquérito da amiga, virando-se para Nicolle também.

- Bem... quem, vocês conhecem. Ted. – ante as expressões de incompreensão, ela explicou. - Mr. Romlav, o patrocinador! – a feição das amigas automaticamente transformou-se, de um modo que era quase legível os "aaah's" de compreensão. – Ele me convidou para jantar ontem depois do expediente. Me levou àquele restaurante chiquérrimo que eu acabo sempre esquecendo o nome, aquele perto do Hilton.

- Tem classe. – Gween comentou.

- Passamos a noite conversando. Tomamos vinho à luz de vela, falamos sobre tudo, e ele... bem, ele se declarou. Pediu desculpas e me convidou para sair hoje também! – ela sorriu.

- Nada de beijo? Nada de sexo? – Gween perguntou, incrédula.

- Nem todos os homens são os cafajestes com quem você sai, Gween! – Lílian retrucou. – Que lindo, Nicolle! Que romântico!

- É, não é? – ela sorriu. – Por isso que eu preciso de ajuda.

- Eu tenho as repostas para os seus problemas, Nicolle.

- Mas eu nem perguntei o que eu...

- Gween sabe quando se trata disso. – Lílian interrompeu. As amigas conheciam-na tão bem que palavras eram desnecessárias. E isso absolutamente se comprovou quando Gween levantou-se e falou:

- Essa noite, você vai vestir Gucci.

---

Quando Nicolle saiu do apartamento, estava nada menos que deslumbrante. O vestido era de um tafetá verde que puxava ligeiramente para o prata, e ia até a metade das coxas. O tecido assentava-se perfeitamente no corpo esbelto, ressaltando o porte elegante e o corpo firme. As alças, que subiam enrolando-se, amarravam-se atrás do pescoço – e qualquer homem sentiria os dedos pinicarem pelo desejo de soltar o nó displicente.

Quando chegou na porta do hotel, encontrou uma limusine à sua espera; entrou e encontrou Mr. Romlav sentado no mesmo compartimento, uma taça de champagne para ela nas mãos.

- Boa noite, Nicolle. – ele sorriu. Era realmente muito lindo, com os cabelos pretos caindo pelos olhos da mesma cor. O nariz era fino, assim como os lábios, que sempre carregavam um sorriso sedutor. Sua beleza era quase maldosa, de tão grande.

- Boa noite. – ela também sorriu, os olhos amendoados adquirindo um brilho de encanto. A sensualidade de Nicolle era quase exclusiva: um misto de pureza e sexualidade, prudência e ousadia; era mais encantadora do que instigante – aquele fascínio era todo ela.

E realmente – pouco importava há quanto tempo a conheciam. Perder-se era inevitável.


	14. Procura Incessante

**Para vocês verem como eu estou certa. ****Quando eu faço chantagem eu consigo doze comentários em sete dias. Quando eu não faço, consigo em dez comentários em quinze... ****dsiuhsaaidsuhadsiudhidas****. E tem bastante gente fã da Nicolle aqui! Legal isso. Mais para frente tem mais sobre ela. E eu também sou bem fã dela, se querem saber.**

**Esse capítulo é mais comprido que o anterior, ****espero**** que gostem. Embora também seja mais "corrido". Sobre a ****fic****, ela tem o rascunho**** total**_**quase**_** pronto. Faltam os últimos acertos e as revisões, mas eu parei totalmente de escrever para me dedicar inteiramente ao ****Challenge**** JL do A3V (cara****, me deu**** uma inspiração, acho que é minha ****fic**** preferida! Sério mesmo).**

**E sobre "Sinfonia de Outono", mesmo realmente decepcionada com a falta de ****reviews****, eu decidi postar a ****fic**** domingo. É linda, bem diferente do que eu costumo escrever, tem outro ritmo e outro estilo (fiquei orgulhosa, sério mesmo). Espero que depois de postada ela ganhe mais ****reviews**** (sim, isso é uma sugestão. Então não esqueçam: domingo, Sinfonia de Outono, ****submit****review****, GO!).**

**Bom, lá entre os dias ****cinco e dez de Setembro chega o novo capítulo de ****The**** It Girl, denominado "Gota de Sangue". Isso ****é,**** se tiver recebido no mínimo dez ****reviews****hehehe**

**Muitíssimo obrigada e um beijão enorme a todo mundo que vem lendo e comentando na ****fic****, principalmente ****para****Mimsy****Porpingt****on**(eu me perco, mas aí vou no Google procurar. Tu viu que eles tão fazendo um novo site, agora?)**Raíssa**(haha, vale siiim!)**Cah****, Mrs.Na ****Potter****Nayara**(é o Mr. Romlav, esqueceu que eles estão de caso?)**Eaglesoul** (sorvete é cura de TUDO, pode crer)**Tathi**(cria sim e depois me conta!)**Raíssa**(ela falou que possivelmente escreva uma Enciclopédia, e eu realmente quero, mas não quero livro dos Marotos, nem pensar. Vai praticamente terminar com as fics e especulações! Uhiusdhdsiuhsdiuads... mas quando eu acabei DH fiquei MUITO mal, tipo "minha vida perdeu o sentido". Mas é que eu sou muito dramática, iusdhdsaiusdhdsai)**Monique, Gabriela.Black **(óbvio que não. Sou fã deles! E, sim, eu também fiquei super deprê... mas graças a Merlim ainda existem as fics!)

**É isso! E ****bom capítulo****, espero**** sinceramente que gostem**

**Gween Black.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Doze -

_Procura Incessante_

**"And you love me but you don****'t know who I am**

E você me ama, mas você não sabe quem eu sou

**So let me go, let me go**

Então me deixe ir, me deixe ir"

(Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia, garotas. – o coreógrafo sorriu um sorriso falso, enquanto falava para as vinte e poucas modelos que estavam ali. – Eu estou com a ordem do desfile e as roupas que vocês irão usar em cada entrada; depois de conferir, vocês podem ir para o coquetel.

Depois de tudo pronto, todas elas foram para o coquetel, e Gween suspirou, ligeiramente entediada. Adorava o glamour de tudo aquilo, mas detestava lidar com aquelas pessoas. Agradeceria se as outras modelos tivessem um pouco mais de cinco neurônios.

Um grupo de modelos particularmente irritante estava conversando, muito perto dela. Gween conseguia ouvir os gritinhos e risadinhas falsas, e aquilo estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos. De repente ela se levantou.

- Ei, meninas, o que está acontecendo? – podia não ser a mais alta de todas ali, mas literalmente olhou para todas elas de cima.

- As investigações sobre o assassinato de Narcissa estão prosseguindo. – disse uma modelo ali perto. Gween não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa com o assunto da conversa.

- Hmm, não sabiam que vocês liam a sessão policial. – ela comentou, irônica.

- Há, é claro que não lemos. – exclamou outra modelo, absurdamente magra. Assim que Gween pôs os olhos nela, pensou que aquela magreza exagerada chegava a ficar ridícula, e com os ossos dos maxilares salientes, ela lembrava muito um buldogue. – Não temos tempo para essas bobagens. É que saiu uma pequena matéria na sessão de fofocas.

- Mas, Pansy – falou uma outra, ao lado dela. –, ela não era prostituta?

- Não, idiota, ela era atriz pornô. – respondeu a cara de buldogue.

- Nós estávamos até pensando em quem seria o culpado... – murmurou a primeira modelo que falara, com longos cabelos castanho-claros. Gween achou que, de todas elas, aquela era a mais inteligente. Ou única inteligente, tanto fazia. – Alice Haliwell, prazer.

- Gween Bauer. – Gween sorriu e apertou a mão da nova conhecida. – E então, chegaram a uma conclusão?

- É óbvio! – uma morena ligeiramente arrogante se pronunciou. – LV, Louis Vuitton!

- Cale a boca, Marlene! – murmurou Alice, revirando os olhos.

Gween parou para observar a morena. Então aquela era Marlene McKinnon, ex-namorada de Sirius e sua colega até a quinta série? Nossa, ela mudara muito. Os cabelos negros de Marlene seguiam até metade das costas, muito lisos. Os olhos eram amendoados, de um tom castanho que às vezes aproximava-se do verde, e a boca era carnuda e muito vermelha. O corpo mostrava que um dia tivera curvas generosas, mas hoje estava magro demais. Ela tinha quase 1,85m de altura, e Gween especulou que ela deveria pesar menos de 50kg. Suspirou, irritada com a ditadura que as próprias modelos se impunham. Ela mesma passara por algo semelhante, mas isso fora no início da carreira, quando ainda tinha quatorze ou quinze anos. Agora amadurecera e tinha claro que a beleza mais bonita era a saúde. Com seus cinqüenta e poucos quilos muito bem distribuídos em 1,70m de altura, ela conseguia equilibrar bem as duas coisas – vida de modelo e saúde.

Foi desperta de seus devaneios pelo coreógrafo, que queria falar com ela e Marlene em particular.

- Então, minhas meninas. – ele falou, com mais um de seus sorrisos desagradáveis. – Eu falei com o estilista e ele escolheu vocês duas. Uma de vocês vai abrir e fechar o desfile, o que, vocês sabem, é uma grande oportunidade. E como toda grande oportunidade, acarreta responsabilidade. – ele parou para observar o efeito de suas palavras. – Ele já escolheu qual de vocês será, e em caso de problema, a outra deverá substituir. Foi comentado que a srta. Bauer seria a perfeita para o papel, se tivesse dez centímetros a mais. Portanto, srta. McKinnon, em prol de sua maravilhosa altura, você ficará com a abertura e o fechamento. Parabéns. Mas eu preciso ter certeza da disponibilidade das duas, para o caso da srta. McKinnon não poder comparecer.

- Sim, estou disponível. – Gween respondeu, automaticamente.

- Ahhh, claaaaro que eu estou disponível! – Marlene respondeu também, mal cabendo em si de excitação.

Gween parabenizou a colega e voltou para o coquetel, onde encontrou Alice Haliwell sentada sozinha. Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou uma longa conversa sobre artigos policiais.

---

- Ei, Gween! – a garota virou-se, para deparar-se com Tiago.

- Heeeeei! – ela sorriu. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, surpresa por encontrá-lo, àquela hora, na recepção do edifício.

- Estou tentando me livrar um pouco dos garotos. – ele deu uma risada irônica. – Sirius está pirando.

Gween não respondeu. Desviou o olhar, mirando qualquer coisa à sua frente. Por isso, Tiago decidiu continuar.

- Ele é louco por você. É difícil não se perder em você... Se eu não fosse seu melhor amigo, e não estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa, quem sabe eu fosse uma vítima da sua magia. – completou.

- Eu não sou tão má assim, Tiago. – ela sorriu, voltando a olhar para ele. – Quer dizer, se eles se apaixonam, a culpa não é minha.

- Sim, eu entendo. Passo pelo mesmo problema. Não temos culpa de sermos tão... _apaixonantes_.

- Exatamente. – ela sorriu. – E além do mais, você sabe que eu sou Parnasiana e tal.

- Ainda com essa mania? – Tiago riu, lembrando-se dos tempos em que Gween teimava em classificar as pessoas de acordo com os movimentos literários.

- É, algum problema?

- E eu, o que eu sou? – ele perguntou, insinuante.

- Lily é Romântica, e da primeira geração. Nicolle é... Árcade. Nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas Nicolle é completamente do Arcadismo. – ela parou para pensar nos amigos. – Remo... bom... acho que ele seria ou Árcade ou Romântico da terceira geração. Você, bom, acho que você é um Realista de mão cheia. E Sirius... ficaria entre o Realismo e o Parnasianismo, mesmo que sejam duas correntes próximas.

- Meu Merlim. – Tiago riu, olhando para amiga como se ela fosse louca. – Ok, fique você com suas filosofias de maluca. Eu prefiro a simplicidade da vida, objetivos e...

- Viu, Realista. Acertei em cheio. – ela respondeu, rindo, enquanto Tiago fazia uma expressão estranha.

- Gween?... – ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela e virou-se, deparando com Amos Diggory.

- Ah, olá, Amos. – Gween sorriu para ele, voltando-se para Tiago. – Bom, minha companhia chegou. A gente se vê depois, senhor Realista. – ela completou, virando-se para Amos e começando a caminhar.

- Que história de realista é essa? – ele perguntou, confuso. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nem queira saber, nem queira saber... – ela respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso.

---

Já eram quase duas horas da madrugada quando Sirius resolveu que a única maneira de parar de sentir toda aquela pressão era sair para a rua. Saiu do 'hotel colegial', como costumava chamar, e foi caminhando pela rua até a delicatessem mais próxima. Sabia que seria morto se os amigos descobrissem, mas ele estava precisando fumar um cigarro.

Ele nunca fora muito entregue a vícios – sem contar mulheres, é claro –, mas sempre que se via em meio ao desespero sentia uma vontade desgraçada de fumar um cigarro. A última vez que fumara algum... ele não lembrava direito. Fora quando Gween partira? Ou na última grande briga com a família? Também não importava.

Entrou na delicatessem, comprou um cigarro e um isqueiro – sempre acabava jogando os seus fora – e voltou para a rua. Acendeu o cigarro com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal estava correndo uma brisa não muito fraca. Tragou pela primeira vez, sentindo aquilo inflar os pulmões. Não era exatamente gostoso, mas era reconfortante – tudo o que precisava no momento.

É verdade, Gween continuava a mesma. A mesma garota que quebrava o coração dos garotos na adolescência; a mesma que pouco ligava para o sentimento das pessoas. É, era ela, sim. E era tudo culpa dela; era culpa dela ele ser um canalha que também acabava não se importando com o sentimento das outras pessoas. Merlim sabia – e sabia bem – que se ela não fosse aquela mulher, ele não se importaria de viver com ela. E, por ela ser justamente aquela mulher, ele acabava buscando aquilo em outras pessoas. E se quebrava o coração dessas outras, não era culpa dele. Era tudo culpa dela, e era sempre ela.

- Tentando esquecer o inesquecível, priminho? – ele ouviu uma voz falsamente sensual cochichar isso em seu ouvido, e sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço. Não precisava se virar para ver quem era – só o modo que ela passou as unhas pelo seu pescoço seria suficiente para ele dizer que aquela era sua prima, Bellatrix Black.

- É a vida. – ele respondeu, virando-se para ela. Bellatrix era muito parecida com Gween, nesse sentido. Ela também possuía uma beleza perigosa e um charme envolvente, quase cruel, da mesma maneira que a loira. E, da mesma maneira que a loira, ela também quebrava o coração de um número incontável de homens.

- Não sei por que ficar assim. – ela respondeu. – Estou com o apartamento livre aqui perto, se estiver interessado.

Mas, muito diferente de Gween, Bellatrix tinha os olhos mais cruéis que ele já vira. Eram azuis, azuis intensos, assim como os seus. Mas o brilho dos olhos de Bellatrix era algo inexplicável. Era uma mistura de crueldade e prazer, talvez até mesmo um sadismo. A boca era cheia, convidativa, carregada de uma sensualidade obscena que virava a cabeça de qualquer homem. Os cabelos negros caíam como uma nuvem em suas costas, ondulando nas pontas, quase ultrapassando a cintura. Ela tinha curvas exageradas, com seios fartos e empinados, cintura fina e quadril largo. Era linda, exalava sexualidade.

Sirius lembrou-se dos tempos em que ele mesmo tivera sua paixão por Bellatrix. A reciprocidade era real, e ele aproveitara ao máximo o fogo dessa paixão. Como era de se imaginar, o sexo era incrível – mas nunca fora além disso. E, naquele momento, sentia-se tentado por descarregar suas frustrações naquele poço de sexualidade.

- Você está casada, Bellatrix. – ele respondeu, quase se divertindo com tudo.

- Eu tenho apenas vinte e nove anos e tudo em cima, Sirius. Estar casada não quer dizer nada, se quer saber. – ela sorriu. – Deixe Rodolphus com suas crendices sobre sentimentos e deixe-me viver com minhas crendices sobre prazer.

- Você tem razão. – Sirius desviou o olhar, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro. – Você continua naquela... sociedade? – há mais ou menos dez anos Bellatrix começara a participar de encontros secretos de uma religião que adorava o poder, em sua forma mais pura.

- Sempre. E não é uma sociedade, é uma legião. – ela sorriu. – Você sabe que sempre terá lugar para você.

- Não, obrigado. – ele voltou-se para ela. – Fique com suas crendices sobre prazer. As minhas são sobre sentimentos. – ele voltou a tragar, e esperou mais um instante antes de acrescentar – E tome cuidado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – a promessa de sexo já tinha ido embora, mas Bellatrix ainda assim ficou curiosa.

- Narcissa. Você seria o próximo alvo, não acha? – ele perguntou.

- Não, querido. Porque talvez eu possa saber quem é o próximo alvo. – ela deu um sorriso maldoso. Sirius sempre achara que aquele sorriso quase sádico deformava as feições de Bellatrix, tirando toda a beleza que ela tinha. - Eu avisei para ela não se misturar com aquele tipo de gente. Recebeu o que mereceu.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou observando-a se virar e ir embora. Não, Narcissa não merecera aquilo – ele tinha certeza. E iria até o fim para descobrir quem fizera aquilo com a prima.

---

Depois da janta, Gween se viu no carro de Diggory, indo para o apartamento dele no edifício. O relógio marcava uma e meia quando eles chegaram.

- Chang saiu. – ele sorriu. – Temos o apartamento inteiro só para nós.

Ela também sorriu, disposta a aproveitar tudo o que o apartamento vazio podia oferecer. Depois que Diggory fechou a porta, à chave, só para garantir, ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a, começando a beijar seu pescoço. Gween fechou os olhos. Aquilo sempre a enlouquecia... oh, céus, era maravilhoso sentir aqueles lábios úmidos passando pelo seu pescoço.

A boca dele alcançou a dela, e ela jogou a bolsa no sofá antes de deixar os braços repousarem no pescoço dele. Deixou um braço cair, as unhas aventurando-se pelas costas dele. Ah, ela sabia deixar um homem em fogo – e sabia muito bem. Não demorou muito para sentir a mão dele abrindo os botões frontais da sua blusa e envolvendo seus seios com as mãos.

Ela suspirou. Sirius sempre fora tão delicioso... Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, no exato momento em que percebeu seu pensamento. Diggory era lindo, de uma beleza de comercial de loção pós-barba. Os cabelos eram castanho-claros, com reflexos loiros do sol. A pele era bronzeada, evidenciando os músculos trabalhados. Os olhos dele eram azuis, mas não azuis-noite como os de Sirius. Eram de um azul aguado, puxando para o verde, quase inocente. E a boca era fina, mas podia ser enlouquecedora.

Oh, céus, ela desejava Diggory. Sabia disso, tinha certeza absoluta. Por que raios a raiva que estava sentindo por Sirius conseguia sobrepor-se ao desejo?

Determinou-se a não pensar nem mais um segundo no moreno, e sorriu quando Diggory voltou-se para olhá-la.

- O que está fazendo? – ele tinha um sorriso brincando nos lábios, admirando a mulher que tinha nos braços.

- Estou... olhando para você. – ela sorriu. – Algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum... – ele também sorriu. – Deixe-me olha para você também, então.

Ele ficou mirando-a nos olhos enquanto abria o fecho frontal do sutiã e desabotoava o jeans dela. Também mirava os olhos dela quando ergueu as pernas dela e as colocou em volta de seu corpo, prensando-a contra a parede. Só desviou mesmo o olhar quando decidiu substituir as mãos pela boca, e novamente pelas mãos, e depois novamente pela boca...

E Gween não pensou mais em Sirius, nenhuma vez sequer.

---

Já eram quatro horas quando Sirius resolveu subir para o apartamento. Pensara muito e decidira que, se tivesse que falar com Gween, falaria. Estava quase no corredor de seu apartamento quando ouviu um barulho. Não deu importância, no começo, até reconhecer as vozes. Então decidiu esperar.

- É sério, eu preciso ir... – ela falou, entre risos.

- Ah, fica mais um pouco... só mais um pouco... – ele pediu. – Chang só chega amanhã de manhã, ainda temos horas para aproveitar.

- Psssssiu! Eu não posso, de verdade... – ela respondeu. – Se eu chegar de manhã no apartamento, as garotas me trucidam...

Sirius reparou que as duas vozes estavam meio molengas e risonhas por causa do álcool, e então ouviu o barulho inconfundível de um beijo atrapalhado. E depois, mais risadas.

- Tá, tá, agora eu vou. – ele ouviu a voz feminina dizer.

Esperou um momento, tentando se recuperar. Não podia ser ela. Não, não era. E, com essa certeza, continuou caminhando. Até que se deparou com Gween, no meio do corredor, procurando alguma coisa em sua bolsa. Esperança inútil; era ela, claro que era. Sua voz era única, inconfundível.

- Gween?! – ele perguntou.

- Ah, Sirius, oi. – ela deu um típico sorriso de bêbada. O brilho dos olhos dela já estava apagado, mas dava para ver que ela ainda estava consciente.

- O que você estava fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Eu? – ela perguntou, tentando pensar em alguma resposta. O que era bem difícil, já que todos os seus pensamentos estavam confundidos pelo álcool. – Eu? Nada.

- Eu ouvi você conversando com alguém. Quem era? – ele inquiriu.

- Ninguém... não estava falando com ninguém. – ela conseguiu pegar a chave de dentro da bolsa. – Finalmente! – murmurou, virando-se para a fechadura.

- Você dormiu com Diggory, não é? – Sirius perguntou, sem mexer um músculo.

- Não dormi não, bobo, são quatro da manhã! Se eu tivesse dormido não ia acordar no meio da noite para vir para casa, não é?... – ela respondeu, acertando a fechadura com a chave. Agora só precisava girar para o lado certo.

- Você entendeu minha pergunta. – ele falou, ainda parado.

- É, pode ser. – Gween virou-se para ele, contrariada. – Mas isso não lhe diz respeito.

- É, você dormiu. – ele cuspiu as palavras, com nojo. – Parece que você não é quem eu pensei.

- Não sou mesmo! Então me deixa ir embora, para sempre! – ela bradou, furiosa. Depois de um tempo, porém, continuou. – O que você quer saber, também? Você jogou fora! Agora que viu que tem outro interessado se arrependeu? Se você não quer, tem quem queira! – ela quase gritou.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – ele suspirou, virando o rosto. Então se voltou para ela. – Você não é um produto, Gween. É óbvio que tem quem queira, quem não iria querer? Olha para você, por um momento! Você é linda! Você já parou para pensar que é só você passar na frente de alguém que já vão te querer? Acontece que você não é só isso. – ele esperou resposta por um instante, mas ela não veio. – Também não deveria me surpreender. Você sabe que é mais que isso, mas não quer ser. Porque, se for, vai precisar ter responsabilidade com que é, com o que tem. E, desse jeito, pode fazer o que quiser, sem se importar. Parabéns, Gween. Você conseguiu confirmar tudo o que eu não queria acreditar! – ele bufou, entrando em casa.

Gween conseguiu girar a chave, os olhos cheios de lágrima. Quando entrou em casa, encostou-se na porta e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Oh, céus, o que estava fazendo? Devia ser o álcool que estava fazendo isso com ela. Há quanto tempo ela não chorava por uma bobagem dessas? Cinco, seis anos? Não ia ser agora que ia se deixar abalar. Limpou as lágrimas, com raiva, borrando o rímel. O que ele tinha a ver com a sua vida sexual, aliás? Ele que não se metesse mais! Mas ele tinha que olhar daquele jeito, como se...

Oh, céus. Acabara pensando nele, e muito mais do que pretendia.

No outro apartamento, Sirius queria quebrar a casa. Podia chamá-la de vadia, de vagabunda, do que fosse. Sabia que ela não era; e, pior ainda... sabia que, mesmo que fosse, ele continuaria sendo completamente louco por ela.


	15. Gota de Sangue

**Esperei quase um mês e voc****ês não me deram as dez reviews prometidas! Bom, eu estava disposta a esperar a décima review, mas aí eu estava no 3V e a Isa Potter elogiou as minhas fics e pediu a atualização... aí eu vim aqui, né. Mas agradeçam a ela! Mas o próximo cap ("Insanidade"), só com as dez reviews. Hihi, chantagista-mor atuando!**** Mas muitíssimo obrigado a quem leu e comentou, realmente me inspirou. Tipo, eu ando transbordando de idéias pra novas fics, começo, escrevo duas linhas e enjôo. E com The It não é diferente... mas eu continuo porque assumi um compromisso, e vocês estão fazendo valer a pena.**

**Obrigado, então, ****Gabriela Black****, Tathi **(tu é uma das primeiras que já vê a culpa da Gween na história... mas vem mais pela frente!)**, Thaty****, Tahh Halliwell **(pra tu ver (: Siim! No geral minhas Alices são legais. Elas me lembram a Ju – Donna Black – e ela é legal. Então...)**, Mimsy Porpington** (já falamos no MSN!)**Eaglesoul** (na minha opinião o Sirius tava muito imerso na questão Gween; e depois ele não daria crédito para algum comentário da _prima_ dele, entende. Mas concordo que ficou meio mal explicado... tipo, tava tão claro na minha cabeça que eu esqueci de botar no papel.)**Nayara **(se acertarem? Sério mesmo, eu ainda não decidi. E não é brincadeira!)**Raíssa** (eu gosto do Gary como Sirius, mesmo; só acho ele meio não-maroto, sabe? Perdeu aquela malícia que eu imagino o Sirius tendo... tipo no filme cinco, o que foi aquilo?)** e Náh.**

**O próximo cap chega em umas duas a três semanas, depende das reviews, hihi! Mas enfim, muitos beijos, aproveitem e até mais!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Treze -

_Got__a de S__angue_

**"See me now and know that I am faceless**

Veja-me agora e perceba como não tenho face

**Blood that is purer than the poison in your veins**

Sangue que é mais puro que o veneno em suas veias."

(Faceless – Madder Mortem)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago acordou relativamente cedo naquele sábado, pois ainda não eram onze horas. Os dois amigos estavam dormindo e a televisão não apresentava nada que prestasse, então ele resolveu bater no apartamento ao lado em busca de diversão. Quando abriu a porta, Lílian estava chegando.

- Lily? O que você está fazendo chegando à casa a essa hora? – o pânico que o invadiu foi tão inesperado e tão intenso que foi impossível contê-lo.

- Ah... investigações. – ela falou, evasiva. – Não estamos parando um minuto, quase.

Tiago pôde perceber as olheiras embaixo dos olhos absurdamente verdes de Lílian, e sentiu um grande alívio.

- Acho que está na hora de descansar. – ele sorriu.

- Ainda não. Mais tarde eu durmo umas duas horas, agora preciso avaliar alguns dados.

- Lily, eu acho que é mais saudável você...

- Falou o médico. – a garota ironizou, entrando em casa e convidando-o a imitá-la. – Sério, Tiago, eu estou bem. Só vou revisar mais uns detalhes e daí eu tomo um banho e dou um cochilo.

- Tudo bem. – ele se resignou. – Mas você comeu, não é? – ao perceber o olhar divertido que Lílian lhe deu, quase explodiu. – VOCÊ NÃO COMEU? Sente-se aí agora bem quietinha, mocinha, porque você vai comer.

- Tiago, eu já disse... – ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas suas reclamações foram encobertas pela determinação de Tiago.

- E poupe saliva. Você vai precisar dela quando estiver engolindo.

Lílian riu, resignando-se. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa, apoiou o rosto das mãos e mirou-o com intensidade.

- Então, _chef_, o que o senhor vai cozinhar para mim? – perguntou, risonha.

- Eu mandei você comer. Eu não disse que ia cozinhar. – ele murmurou depois de pensar um instante.

- Ah, Tiago... – ela sorriu, suplicante. – Sempre me falaram que você era um exímio cozinheiro. Eu sempre sonhei em experimentar alguma de suas comidas deliciosas... por favor. Por mim? – ela pediu.

- O que você me pede que eu não seria capaz de fazer? – murmurou, baixinho, enquanto ia pegar uma panela.

- O que você disse?

- Nada, nada. – ele parou por um momento e olhou para ela. – Café da manhã? É, almoço.

Lílian riu, divertida, enquanto observava Tiago preparar os ingredientes. É, até que ele tinha um corpo bonito e um rosto atraente... e aquele charme tão... e ela realmente deveria ter perdido alguns neurônios pela falta de sono, para estar pensando aquilo – concluiu.

Lílian já estava devorando seu prato de macarrão quando Gween acordou e apareceu na cozinha, os cabelos ligeiramente descabelados e os olhos pesados de sono.

- Bom dia, Lily. – ela murmurou. – Bom dia, Tiago. O que vocês estão comendo?

- Tiago fez um macarrão delicioso para mim, você tem que experimentar! – Lílian falou, indicando a panela no fogão.

- Como assim?, Tiago Potter! Você _nunca_ cozinhou para mim! – ela repreendeu-o, enquanto pegava um prato e servia de um pouquinho de macarrão.

- É, mas é que eu sou apaixonado pela Lily, então... – ele respondeu, um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

- Você sabe que eu também te amo, Tiago. – Lílian respondeu, brincalhona. – Mas depois do almoço quem sabe você possa voltar para a loira gostosa que provavelmente está dormindo em sua cama nesse exato instante. – Gween lançou um olhar para Tiago. – Ow, desculpe. A loira foi ontem. Qual é a de hoje? Morena, ruiva? Cabelo verde? – brincou.

- Azul. Cabelo azul. – ele respondeu simplesmente, levando o garfo até a boca.

- Ei, onde está Nicolle? – Gween perguntou, quebrando o silencia que havia se instalado.

- Dormindo. Saiu com o carinha lá que tem o sobrenome esquisito, lembra? – Lílian respondeu.

- Ah, sim. Mr. Romlav. – a loira parou, pensativa, decidindo se ia acordar Nicolle para não precisar ficar atrapalhando o "pseudo-casal" sozinha ou se ia se recolher ao tédio para, novamente, não ficar atrapalhando o "pseudo-casal" sozinha. Estava quase decidindo que ia acordar Nicolle quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô. – falou.

- Bom dia, linda. Ou melhor, boa tarde, já passou da uma hora. – era Amos.

- Oi, Amos. E aí, como está? – ela perguntou, mais por automaticidade do que por preocupação.

- É o idiota do Diggory? – perguntou Tiago.

- Tudo bem comigo, e com você?

- Ah, comigo tá tudo tranqüilo. – ela respondeu. – Cala a boca! – falou, para Tiago.

- Tem alguém aí? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, não, é só o Tiago que tá me incomodando.

- Hm. O Potter, é? O que ele está fazendo aí? – a voz era desconfiada.

- Ah, nada demais. Flertando com a Lily, mas ela não percebe porque é muito tapada para esses assuntos. – ela falou, e ouviu Lílian reclamar.

- Sabe o que é, gatinha? Já estou com saudades de você. – ele falou, a voz ficando ligeiramente rouca.

- É? Hm, eu também. – o que era apenas uma meia verdade. Ela ainda não havia enjoado de Diggory, mas também não estava morrendo de saudades.

- Então, vamos sair?

- Pode ser, hoje à noite?

- Hm, sabe o que é? – ele começou a falar, medindo as palavras. – Hoje à noite eu já tenho compromisso.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Ãhn... eu vou... os garotos me chamaram para uma... festa. Tipo uma festa. – ele respondeu.

- Ah. Então a gente se fala semana que vem? – ela perguntou.

- Segunda-feira. – ele respondeu. – Sem falta.

- Ok.

- Então... a gente se fala, linda.

- Tchau. – e desligou o telefone.

- Poxa, nota-se como sua paixão por ele é verdadeira e profunda. – Tiago ironizou.

- Não começa. – ela respondeu.

- Quem sabe você não termina com ele e declara seu amor inacabável pelo Sirius? Eu garanto que ele não se incomodaria. – Lílian riu quando Tiago falou.

- Ah, sim, claro. O meu amor enorme e sem fim pelo cara mais idiota da face da Terra. Depois de você, claro. – retrucou, sarcástica. – Mais uma palavra, Tiago, e eu corto sua jugular e ainda marco LV na sua virilha para não desconfiarem de mim.

- Tudo bem. Calado. – ele respondeu.

- Depois essa é a minha querida e simpática amiga... – Lily murmurou.

- Você também está dentro da ameaça, Lily. Não pensa que é só porque eu conheço você desde que se entende por gente que eu vou te dar essa facilidade. – ela riu. – Tá legal, eu calo a boca.

----------

Ele já podia sentir aquele delicioso gosto de sangue na boca quando abriu a porta do apartamento, as mãos cobertas por luvas escuras. Não estava frio, mas ainda assim ele vestia um longo sobretudo preto.

- Você já chegou, então. – a maneira provocante com que ela falou fazia todo o seu sangue esquentar, e se pudesse, com certeza teria dado uma bofetada no rosto dela só pelo prazer de causar a mesma reação.

Ela era muito diferente de Narcissa. Seus cabelos eram negros, longos, com ondas charmosas nas pontas, e os olhos castanhos eram quase da mesma cor. Diferentemente de Narcissa, ela não possuía curvas obscenas. Era alta, magra como a maioria das modelos que perdiam um pouco a noção de beleza. Mas, ainda assim, era indiscutivelmente linda com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Ele não falou muito – também, o que iria falar? – e tratou de logo leva-la para o quarto e atira-la na cama. Oh, céus, como aquilo o excitava. O compromisso quase firmado com outra mulher – por quem seria realmente apaixonado, se fosse capaz de sentir algum sentimento do gênero – não o libertava daquela necessidade sádica pelo prazer de sentir o sangue quente de outra mulher escorrendo por entre os dedos. Então, quando deixou seu peso escorregar pelo corpo dela, possuiu-a logo e prendeu rapidamente suas mãos ao pescoço da mulher, até sentir toda a vida se esvair lentamente.

Oh, céus, será que existia algo no mundo tão prazeroso e viciante quanto aquele momento de poder absoluto?

Talvez apenas o sangue que escorreu da virilha dela quando deixou sua marca pudesse trazer tanta satisfação. E, mal terminara, já não conseguia esperar pela próxima a lhe doar o sangue.

----------

Ainda não eram dez horas quando Gween levantou-se naquela manhã de domingo. Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou Nicolle e Lílian sentadas tomando café da manhã.

- Madrugou, Gween? – Nicolle ironizou, quando a loira sentou-se à mesa.

- Sessão de fotos. Hoje, às duas horas. – ela respondeu, maquinamente.

- Mas hoje é domingo! – Nicolle exclamou, como se aquilo fosse inacreditável.

- É a vida de modelo, Nicolle. – Lílian respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Mas... domingo! – Nicolle ainda resmungou, desolada.

- Pois é. Então, bem, eu tive que acordar cedo para tomar um café da manhã consistente, visto que não poderei almoçar. – quando os olhares repreensivos e apavorados das amigas atingiram-na, ela explicou. – É que a comida que vai para o estômago engorda enquanto eu não faço digestão. Então, antes de uma sessão de fotos, só posso comer uma fruta.

- Uma... fruta?! – a morena estava incrédula. – Isso não é profissão, isso é suicídio.

- Falando em suicídios, mortes e assassinatos, viu quem foi a nova vítima do tal do "LV"? – Lílian perguntou.

- Quem foi? – Gween largou a torrada no exato momento, erguendo a cabeça.

- Marlene McKinnon, famosa modelo. – ela respondeu. – Parece que ele tem um tesão especial por pseudo-celebridades, não é? E, vendo pela ótica de crimes sexuais, a indústria da moda, tanto quanto a de filmes pornográficos, também tem seu lado de prostituição. – a ruiva ponderou por um momento. – Embora não seja uma prostituição sexual, e sim de imagem. Quer dizer, você não é uma pessoa, você é um produto. E você está se prostituindo para criar essa imagem. Não é?

- Marlene McKinnon? – Gween perguntou. – Ela não era a ex-namorada de Sirius? Oh, céus, ela iria abrir e fechar o desfile do qual vou participar! E a imprensa... a imprensa já...

- Hmm, na verdade... – Lílian levantou-se, desconversando. Tentou tirar o jornal do alcance de Gween, mas a loira foi mais rápida.

Depois de arrancar o jornal das mãos de Lílian, começou a passar os olhos pela reportagem de destaque, até encontrar o que procurava.

_"...e, ao que parece, também temos Gween Bauer, cujo namorado milionário também teve um caso com a modelo falecida. Além disso as duas modelos – Bauer divide a mesma carreira – estavam competindo um trabalho de grande destaque no desfile da próxima estação. A polícia garante que a fama da suspeita não irá interferir nas investigações, e que..."_

- O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER?! QUE _EU_ SOU SUSPEITA?

- Aparentemente, é. – Lílian respondeu. – Quer dizer, eu garanti que você passou a noite com a gente depois que chegou em casa, mas...

- Lílian, eu saí somente para dar uma caminhada e relaxar, e cheguei ao apartamento antes das duas. Vocês ainda estavam acordadas. Você sabe que eu estava em casa. – ela falou.

- Acontece que você saiu às onze e quinze... e o crime aparente aconteceu em torno de meia noite e meia. Você teria tempo suficiente para ir, matá-la e depois voltar. Você não tem álibi, Gween. – Gween ia argumentar, mas Lílian continuou. – Eu sei que não foi você, não se preocupe. E vou fazer de tudo para provar sua inocência. Mas, por favor, controle-se!

- Tudo bem... – Gween suspirou. – De qualquer jeito, perdi a fome. Vou me arrumar para a sessão de fotos. – e desapareceu no corredor.

- Isso não está nada bem. – Nicolle comentou. – Você precisa fazer alguma coisa.

- E irei. – Lílian afirmou. – Assim que descobrir o quê.

----------

Gween saiu do parque bonito onde estivera por mais de uma hora posando para fotos. Ainda tivera que ouvir os comentários das colegas: "O LV de Marlene era Louis Vuitton. Que ironia, morreu pela grife que representava". Nenhuma delas compreendia a profundidade da morte, do fim de uma existência. Mas ela, ah, ela compreendia.

Em outro momento, ela teria percebido o tom verde vivo das folhas das árvores, ou o contraste maravilhoso do céu claro com os marrons dos bancos e dos troncos das árvores. Ou mesmo teria notado a cantoria dos passarinhos naquela hora da manhã, os casais despreocupados que levavam os filhos para passear. Mas não naquele momento. Não mesmo.

Depois de agir como uma atriz por toda aquela manhã, cobrindo o rosto com uma máscara de sensualidade para a sessão de fotos, deixou-se desabar por um instante. Sentou num banco a um canto, mergulhando o rosto nas mãos, deixando as lágrimas caírem com facilidade. Ali, sozinha, permitia-se ser o tanto fraca que precisava.

Estava tão concentrada em sua auto-compaixão que nem percebeu o pequeno menino que se aproximava. Timidamente, ele sentou no mesmo banco que ela. Contrariado por não ter sido notado imediatamente, forçou uma tossida, chamando a atenção de Gween. Quando ela ergueu o rosto para ele, ele sorriu.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi... – Gween respondeu.

- Qual é o seu nome? – o menininho perguntou, balançando as pernas animadamente.

- Gween, e o seu? – a garota perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos e forçando um sorrindo.

- Matheus. – ele respondeu, as mãozinhas pequenas entrelaçadas no colo.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Gween perguntou, mirando os olhinhos azuis e brilhantes do menino.

- Eu tenho cinco.

- E cadê seus pais?

- Eles tão ali na pracinha conversando, mas eu não queria ficar lá, então eu vim passear. – ele ficou quieto por um minuto, então se voltou novamente para ela. – Você está triste? O que aconteceu?

A garota deu um sorriso triste.

- É, estou um pouquinho triste. Mas não se preocupe...

- O que é se preocupar? – ele falou, os olhinhos curiosos piscando rapidamente.

- Humm... – Gween pensou um pouco antes de responder. – É quando você se importa com alguma coisa e fica pensando bastante tempo nela, para tentar achar uma solução. Tentar resolver...

- Mas eu vou pensar bastante em você, porque você é muito bonita! – ele exclamou, dando um sorriso que revelou todos os dentinhos brancos.

- E você também é muito lindão. – ela deu um sorriso indulgente.

Então o menino se aproximou da garota, passou as mãozinhas pequenas pelos olhos dela e falou:

- Não fica triste assim. Não se "precupa" com isso. – ele sorriu. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando forçar-se a acreditar. O garotinho era tão pequeno, como podia ter tanta vida, tanta esperança?... Aquela inocência quase perigosa a fascinava.

- É... vai sim.

O menino ergueu os braços e envolveu o pescoço de Gween com eles.

- Adorei conhecer você. – ele disse, mais uma vez abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Eu também... agora vai lá brincar! – ela sorriu também, atirando um beijo, enquanto o menino corria para longe, virando-se e sorrindo para Gween de vez em quando.

Depois que ele desapareceu no meio das árvores, ela pegou um espelho na bolsa, mirando-se nele. Sorriu. Estava exatamente como imaginava: deplorável. O rímel borrara com as lágrimas, o cabelo se descabelara. Mas foi capaz de divisar uma diferença drástica: os olhos, de um mel tão intenso, já estavam começando a recuperar aquilo brilho de vida que o desespero tinha teimado em apagar...


	16. Insanidade

**Hoje a ****fic**** está fazendo um aninho! Que ****liiindo**** E o presente é para vocês (o capítulo) e para mim (as ****reviews****); quer coisa mais linda?**** E já passamos da metade da ****fic****. Originalmente ela teria 20 capítulos, mas eu estou com sérias dúvidas... se termino no capítulo dezessete e faço uma continuação (tem tanta coisa para acontecer... e eu queria resolver esses crimes aqui, porque eu tenho idéias pra uma nova série de crimes, e daí precisaria de continuação) ou se acrescento uns cinco capítulos, ****haha**** Sugestões são bem vindas, ****claaro**

**Quero agradecer IMENSAMENTE todas as ****reviews****! Quase quinze, que coisa linda! Eu juro que se vierem quinze de novo rapidamente, eu posto o próximo ("Tão Perto, Tão Longe"****, um dos meus preferidos!****) assim que completar. Até porque esse aqui tem um fim cruel ****hahahaha****... Qualquer coisa****, fica**** os esquema das dez ****reviews**** e dos quinze a vinte dias. Mas o próximo é o último capítulo que eu tenho basicamente completo, aí depois dele depende também da minha inspiração (e olha que eu to com MUITOS projetos e ****challenges**** em aberto). Sobre SCMS, falta inspiração, porque o segundo capítulo é o único que falta. Se eu empacar em ambas ****fics****, eu posto uma ****one****shot**** sobre a Andrômeda que eu fiz esses dias. Tão amor. Enfim, sem mais ****enrolação****iuasdhaiudhsaiuhdia**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que vem acompanhando, principalmente**** a ****Gabriela.****Black **(tem certeza que ela é?)**Thata****Moony**(3, é? Mas eu garanto que por enquanto o culpado é só um!)**, Isa ****Potter** (Sirius dá o ar nesse aqui! E pistas sobre LV tem várias, beeem escondidinhas!)**Tahh****Halliwell**(tenho uma idéia de destino para ela, mas depende se vai ser continuação ou acréscimo de capítulos haha)**Tathi**(não me faça perguntas assim, eu tenho que me controlar pra não responder haha)**Raíssa** (pois é, eu acho que o final vai ser ou muito previsível ou muito surpreendente, dependendo de como a pessoa está levando a história)**Nayara**(todo mundo sofre hahahaha! Se fosse todo mundo feliz toda a hora eu não teria história!)**, Mrs.Na ****Potter** (decidida você! Agora resta saber se a suspeita se confirma)**Eaglesoul** (siim, eu optei por deixar a descrição com a Narcissa e o psicológico do assassino com a Marlene; assim dá pra traçar um pseudo perfil de personalidade)**Lils**** Black **(pois éé, mundo da moda muito fútil. Mas algumas se salvam, é a vida... mas eu vou te dizer um segredinho: a Gween já foi assim)**Náh** (eu também adorei o menininho hahaha)**Gi****Foxter**(parece que ele fez sucesso! Vou arrumar outra aparição pro menininho!)**Raíssa**(ai-que-amor!)**Mimsy****Porpington** (eu quero ler Shone sim! Já escrevendo, hihi!)** Enfim, MUITÍSSIMO obrigado. ****Ahh****, eu fiz um VOX (o endereço ta no ****profile****); vai ter ****icons****blends****promos**** sobre vários assuntos (incluindo HP, óbvio) e novidades sobre as ****fics**** e tal. Espero que gostem e comentem lá também! Beijão enorme.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Quatorze -

_Insanidade_

**"****Forgiveness**** is ****not**** for ****sale**

O perdão não está à venda

**Nor is the will to forget**

E nem o desejo de esquecer."

(Cry For The Moon – Epica)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lily! – quando Gween irrompeu no apartamento, interrompeu a pequena discussão que se desenrolava entre Sirius e Lílian, naquela tarde de segunda-feira. – Eu tive uma idéia!

- Se você quiser comprar alguma coisa nova, Gween, já vou dizer que estou sem tempo porque... – Sirius deu uma risadinha.

- Ele deixou um bilhete, não foi? – a loira interrompeu, ignorando o moreno. – E das duas vezes!

- Como você sabe? – a ruiva estava surpresa: aquilo era informação confidencial.

- Eu tenho minhas fontes. – ao que Lílian revirou os olhos, Gween completou. – Amos comentou. Ele disse que tem um amigo jornalista.

- Amos, o que ele... – mas as duas o deixaram falando sozinho, continuando sua conversa.

- Ah. Então, bilhetes...

- E está criptografado. – ela ignorou a reclamação da amiga sobre vazamento de informações e continuou. – Pelo amor de Deus, Lílian, mas se os incompetentes da Scotland não estão chegando a lugar algum, eu posso fazer a diferença! Você sabe que eu tenho conhecimento suficiente, e se me deixar tentar, eu prometo que vou além!

- Hmm... bem... você sabe que não pode. – Lílian falou. – Mas se quiser, pode sugerir isso para o Fiennes, do Departamento de Detectação Eletrônica.

- Vamos, Lily! Deixe-me usar seu computador, você sabe que eu sou melhor.

- É, eu sei. – ela comentou.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Evans, você não pode deixá-la mexer em seu computador! – Sirius bradou, fazendo-se presente, enquanto Lílian fulminava-o com o olhar.

- Ah é? – ela perguntou. – E por quê?

- Use os neurônios que você ganhou. – ele ironizou. – No seu computador estão todas as informações confidenciais.

- Quer saber, Black? – Gween finalmente se manifestou. – Ninguém te quer aqui, então, por favor, pode sair.

- Intimidada por estar sendo acusada de um crime? – ele perguntou. – Intimidada por ter sido pega em flagrante, por alguém estar de olhos abertos e suspeitar de você?

- Não diga mais nenhuma palavra. – ela falou, os olhos semicerrados sendo uma ameaça explícita.

- Ah, qual é! Se ela morresse, você estaria com a parada ganha! – ele replicou. – O que precisaria fazer? Foder com mais um jurado e ganhar seus milhões?

- Engraçado como você não me surpreende. É óbvio que pensa isso de mim. – Lílian estava imóvel, observando a maneira como Gween falou, calma demais. – Então faça o favor de sair da minha casa. AGORA!

- Seja sensata, Evans, uma vez na vida! – Sirius falou, antes de bater a porta.

- Gween, você... – Lílian começou, mas Gween não a deixou continuar.

- Não, Lily. Eu estou bem. – e retirou-se para seu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, porém, só falou mais uma coisa. – E pense bem na minha oferta. Eu sei que eu consigo.

----------

Já era escuro quando Nicolle chegou a casa, e encontrou Lílian tomando café preto e mexendo no computador.

- Não larga por um minuto esse trabalho, não é? – Lílian ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Ossos do ofício. – e desligou o monitor. – Mas acho que posso me dar o luxo de uma folga para a janta. O que você acha?

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – Nicolle sorriu. – Mas convide Gween para a janta. Ted teve um compromisso no sábado à noite e acabamos não podendo sair, por isso ele quer me levar para jantar hoje.

- Nossa, vocês estão firmes, hein? – Lílian sorriu, sentando-se no sofá da sala.

- É, acho que sim. – Nicolle sorriu. – Ele é gentil, carinhoso. Me enche de presentes. É agradável, lindo. Eu gosto de estar com ele.

- Mas você não é apaixonada por ele. – Lílian constatou.

- Talvez. – Nicolle mordeu o lábio, se servindo de um pouco de leite e tomando logo em seguida. – Eu não sei bem como me sinto. É como se alguma coisa me impedisse de... sei lá. Simplesmente me deixar levar.

- Se Gween estivesse aqui, essa conversa seria mais fácil. – Lílian deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ela é ótima nesses assuntos.

- E por que ela não está aqui? – Nicolle deu um sorriso divertido, mas desmanchou-o quando viu a expressão de Lílian.

- No quarto. Por causa de Sirius. – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – Acusou-a de ter assassinado Marlene.

- O QUÊ? – Nicolle deu um salto. – ELE FEZ ISSO? AH, MAS ELE QUE ME ESPERE! EU VOU ATÉ AQUELA PORCARIA DE APARTAMENTO DAR UNS TAPAS NELE, AH, SE VOU! – e saiu pela porta do apartamento.

Lílian deu um sorriso. Admirava essa justiça que emanava de Nicolle. Era totalmente ela. E não duvidava nem um pouco que Sirius teria os cinco dedos de Nicolle marcados na face. Algumas imprecações, uns poucos gritos e cinco minutos depois, Nicolle estava de volta.

- E aí, trabalho feito? – Lílian perguntou, sorrindo.

- Óbvio! – e sorriu, pegando algo de dentro da bolsa. – Mas eu tenho uma coisa que vai fazer Gween ficar melhor. – e mostrou o papel a Lílian. – É uma carta, de uma ex-colega nossa, lembra-se dela?

A ruiva leu o nome no topo da carta e deu um sorriso.

- Claro que lembro. – e levantou-se do sofá. – Vamos lá. Gween vai ficar contente.

Quando as duas abriram a porta do quarto de Gween e acenderam a luz, encontraram a garota dormindo. Realmente era a melhor solução para relaxar.

- Gween? – Nicolle sacudiu-a. – Gween?

- Ãhn... quê? – e abriu os olhos.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – e mostrou o papel. – Uma carta.

Gween sentou-se na cama, pegando a carta nas mãos. Um sorriso instantaneamente formou-se no rosto dela. Nicolle olhou para Lílian e as duas sorriram também.

- Bom. A gente vai ali. Depois a gente volta. – a ruiva falou, saindo do quarto com Nicolle.

Quando Gween ficou sozinha, abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Era incrível o que aquelas duas faziam para vê-la feliz. Meneou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos, e resolveu abrir a carta. Vinha de um lugar distante, lá dos confins da Rússia. E sorriu de novo. A amiga realizara os seus sonhos. Quando finalmente desdobrou o papel, a letra fina e cuidadosa, levemente inclinada para a direita, trouxe uma sensação de nostalgia e de conforto. Era tão bom rever aquela letra, sentir de novo aquele carinho que emanava das palavras escritas. Ah, que saudade!

_Gween_

_E então, como você vai? Eu vi uma _Vogue América_ com seu rosto na capa. Sorri demais quando vi você. Queria estar do seu lado para dar os parabéns e um grande abraço. __Me lembrei__ da maneira como seus olhos ficavam iluminados quando comentava desse sonho. __E as lembranças quase viraram realidades. Faz um tempo que não tenho notícias suas, e não encontro mais reportagens nas revistas. Fiquei preocupada, e senti o vazio da sua falta. Tive que vir escrever!_

_Saudades de você. Muitas, mesmo. Lembra-se de quando nós tínhamos uns quinze anos e dizíamos que íamos viajar pelo mundo juntas? Você queria Paris, a eterna Paris, tua cidade. E eu, como sempre, sonhava com a Rússia da imponência e dos mistérios. É claro que realizamos nossos sonhos - uma pena que não tenhamos estado juntas por todo esse tempo!... Mas quando a noite chega e eu vou sonhar, é de você que eu me lembro. Você, que foi muito importante para mim._

_Eu me tornei uma fotógrafa renomada e você, uma modelo de sucesso. O que mais poderíamos querer? Foi realmente engraçada a maneira como nossa amizade surgiu e se consolidou. Éramos de grupos totalmente diferentes, tínhamos amigas diferentes. E, mesmo assim, nós duas criamos um vínculo impossível de desmanchar. Talvez fosse por tudo o que somos tão parecidas; talvez por tudo o que somos tão diferentes. Porque somos completamente opostas e, ao mesmo tempo, completamente iguais. Porque quando eu pedia um conselho, ou quando nos lançávamos nas intermináveis discussões sobre qualquer assunto, sempre concordávamos em quase tudo. Ah, era maravilhoso. Ainda é. É realmente maravilhoso sentir que a amizade perdura, mesmo com a distância, mesmo com o tempo. E que, passados todos esses anos, você continua no meu lado, e eu permaneço do seu._

_Minha mente começa a processar rápido demais quando te escrevo, porque vêm muitas coisas, muito rápido. Eu já te disse uma vez: você é minha caixa de sonhos. Com você consigo espairecer, viajar, enlouquecer; falar de tudo. Das vontades, dos desejos, dos sonhos e das esperanças. Consigo filosofar e falar as coisas mais loucas, teorizar sobre tudo o que der vontade. Com você me sinto em casa. Sei que posso te contar qualquer coisa, que você vai ouvir e guardar contigo. Esses dias, li uma poesia e lembrei-me de ti._

_ "O que me tranqüiliza _

_é__ que tudo o que existe, _

_existe__ com uma precisão absoluta. _

_"O que for do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete _

_não__ transborda nem uma fração de milímetro _

_além__ do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete. _

_"Tudo o que existe é de uma grande exatidão. _

_Pena é que a maior parte do que existe _

_com__ essa exatidão _

_nos__ é tecnicamente invisível. _

_"O bom é que a verdade chega a nós _

_como__ um sentido secreto das coisas. _

_"Nós terminamos adivinhando, confusos, _

_a__ perfeição."_

_Se encaixa__ perfeitamente nas nossas loucuras sobre a vida, o mundo, o ser. Só quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou te esquecer. E quero aproveitar para te convidar para vir para a Rússia. Pode vir quando quiser! Eu estarei esperando._

_Bom, nunca te esquece que meu carinho por ti é especial e gigante. Assim como eu conto muito contigo, quero que você se sinta à vontade para contar comigo em tudo. Aguardo abraços da minha 'modelo francesa gênio' (lembra?)._

_Da tua amiga querida,_

_Natássia__Lasevitch_

E as lágrimas que estavam caindo eram impossíveis de conter. Ah, que saudade, que saudade! Como queria rever a amiga! O ideal seria esperar uns dois meses, consolidar a carreira, antes de ir. Mas agora, com todas aquelas confusões, tudo o que ela queria era um abraço da amiga. Quem sabe ela se ela fosse na outra semana... Poderia pensar sobre isso. Era uma boa idéia.

Esquecer tudo sobre Sirius. Tudo. E sobre o assassinato.

De repente, Gween teve uma idéia. Abriu a porta do quarto, cautelosamente. Nicolle não estava em casa. Nem Lílian. Sorriu, indo até a cozinha. Pegou um pedaço de chocolate e viu um bilhete em cima da mesa: "Nicolle saiu com Ted Romlav e eu estou no trabalho. É improvável que voltemos antes da meia noite. Qualquer coisa, nos ligue. Beijos, Lílian".

Ela poderia pedir mais alguma coisa? Furtiva, foi até o computador de Lílian e ligou. Seria um computador absolutamente comum, se não fosse diretamente ligado à central de polícia. Óbvio que ele possuía todo o tipo de segurança, mas Gween havia aprendido há muito como burlá-la. Então, bem antes da meia noite, ela já havia copiado a entrada e criado uma nova em seu próprio computador. O que melhor do que acesso ilimitado às investigações para provar sua inocência? Então, logo que terminou a nova entrada, passou a analisar os dados. É, seria complicado, ela estava enferrujada e era difícil. Mas ela sabia que conseguiria. Ah, e como sabia!...


	17. Tão Perto, Tão Longe

Bom, eu decidi fazer a continuação, já que não daria para resolver _tudo_ nessa fic aqui. Isso significa que temos mais quatro capítulos para o fim da fic. Eu gosto bastante desse aqui (espero que responda as dúvidas sobre a Gween), mas adoro também o próximo ("Fios Soltos"); acredito que os fãs da Nicolle também gostarão bastante do próximo e do que vem depois dele e do outro. Enfim. Sobre as reviews, vocês sabem, né? Hehehe... espero muitas! Então, obrigado a todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic, principalmente a Mimsy Porpington (viu, eu prometi!), Tahh Halliwell, Raíssa, Tatha Moony, Monique (todo mundo, até o Sirius, é odiável às vezes), Tathi, Lil's Black, Eaglesoul (sim, ela é policial. Tem no cap sobre a Narcissa e no cap sobre a volta da Gween... DESMASCAROU! E AGORA? Hahaha, brincadeirinha! Sim, as coisas acontecem bastante rápido, mas don't worry que eu não vou deixar nenhuma ponta sem nó. Bem, só algumas, pra amarrar na continuação!), Giuli Miadi Black (que bom, espero mesmo que leia), e Nayara.

Até o próximo, muitos beijos para vocês e muitas reviews para mim!

Gween Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Quinze -

_Tão Perto, Tão Longe_

**"I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber

**Please don't say you're sorry**

Por favor, não me peça desculpas

**I've heard it all before**

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes."

(Sorry – Madonna)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia, garotas. – Gween estava de excelente humor naquela manhã. – Dormiram bem?

- Ótimas! – Lílian sorriu. – E você?

- Também. – ela deu um sorriso.

- Pelo visto está contente. – Nicolle comentou. – Novo contrato?

- Não, somente umas descobertas aleatórias. – Gween se inclinou para pegar alguma coisa. – Como, por exemplo, pseudônimos de alguns assassinos à solta. – e jogou em cima da mesa algumas páginas com explicações.

- O quê? – Lílian exclamou, engasgando-se com o café. – Como você fez isso?

- A segurança da sua entrada à central de polícia é realmente ridícula. – ela sorriu. – Foi fácil criar uma entrada nova no meu computador, exatamente igual à sua. E, com o acesso, consegui as respostas.

Lílian sorriu, orgulhosa.

- Pois bem, Gween. – ela pegou a primeira página. – Quero detalhes, porque essa linguagem técnica não me diz nada.

- Hmm, tá legal! – e os olhos brilharam de excitação. – Eu vou cortar as tentativas sem resultado e ir direto para as que trouxeram respostas, ok? Primeiro eu vi o papel que ele deixou para trás no primeiro caso. As letras eram recortes de revistas, e estava escrito "o tédio é que torna cruel". É um trecho conhecido de um poema de Charles Baudelaire, autor que adoro, então não foi difícil fazer a ligação. Mas me intrigava a maneira como as letras estavam dispostas. Ele podia ter feito tudo maiúsculo ou tudo minúsculo, e, para alguém tão perfeccionista quanto eu, a não-exatidão das letras me irritava. Decidi, então, que aquela não-exatidão era proposital, e passei a considerar a frase exatamente como está aí: o TÉdIo É qUe tOrna CrUeL. O que isso poderia querer dizer? Eu juro que fiquei por horas olhando a frase até pensar em usar a Cifra de Bacon. É uma substituição binária de 5 bits, associada à esteganografia. É do tipo monoalfabética tomogrâmica, e o texto cifrado está escondido em um texto aparentemente normal. Aí você substitui as letras maiúsculas por um e as minúsculas por zero, depois divide os números em grupos de cinco e então procura as letras correspondentes na Tabela de Bacon. Assim: – e indicou um trecho no papel.

o TÉdIo É qUe tOrna CrUeL

0 – 11010 – 1 – 010 – 01000 – 10101

01101010100100010101

01101 – 01010 – 01000 – 10101

- Quatro letras, não é? Então eu procurei a tabela nos meus arquivos e encontrei uma palavra sem sentido. "Olix" ou "Oljx", pois o quarto número pode ser tanto I como J. Estava sem cabeça para refazer tudo, então passei para a próxima frase, a que foi deixada no assassinato de Marlene: pelas trevas espreitei, sonhos com sangue envenenado. Essa frase me lembrou uma situação do Alan Poe, que diz "pelas trevas espreitei, ali fiquei, pensando, temendo, duvidando, sonhando com sonhos que nenhum mortal jamais ousou sonhar antes". Mas deixei de lado a comparação e passei a perceber o modo como a frase fora escrita. Dessa vez a frase foi datilografada; e, surpreendentemente, algumas letras continuavam em maiúsculo enquanto outras estavam em minúsculo. – ela apontou para outra parte do papel. – Fiz o mesmo processo com essa frase.

peLas tReVas ESpREiTeI, SonHOs COm saNgUe eNvenenADo

00100 – 010100 – 110110101 – 100110 – 110 – 001010 – 0100000110

001000101001101101011001101100010100100000110

00100 – 01010 – 01101 – 10101 – 10011 – 01100 – 01010 – 01000 – 00110

- E mais uma palavra aparentemente sem sentido. "Eloxunlig" para mim foi o mais legível, lembrando que o I pode ser também J e que o U também pode ser V. Mas estava arrasada porque nada mais fazia sentido. Comecei a viajar, tentando criar algum padrão ou qualquer coisa diferente. A primeira cifra que eu aprendi, quando tinha treze anos, foi o Atbash, então não demorou muito e eu acabei tentando usá-la. Vocês sabem como funciona? – as duas amigas negaram. – Bom, você escreve o alfabeto e embaixo reescreve de trás para frente. Então substitui as letras. Para facilitar, você escreve o alfabeto até a metade e continua escrevendo embaixo, de trás para frente. – ela apontou para o papel.

A – B – C – D – E – F – G – H – I – J – K – L – M

Z – Y – W – X – V – U – T – S – R – Q – P – O – N

- A primeira palavra, Olix ou Oljx, obviamente vira "LORD" depois que transformamos. E a segunda pode ser várias coisas, dependendo se consideramos o J ou o I, o U ou o V. Vejam:

Voldfmlqg

Voldemort

Voldfmort

Voldelqg

- Eu considerei "Voldfmort" como mais possível, tanto pela sonoridade da palavra depois de descoberta quanto pela cifrada. Mas temos quatro opções aqui, para um possível pseudônimo do assassino. O que é mais curioso é que as cifras de substituição simples monoalfabéticas monogrâmicas também podem ser chamadas de "Cifras do Kama-Sutra", o que as conecta com o fato de ser um crime sexual. Um texto escrito em IV d.C. pelo sábio hindu Vatsyayana, baseado em manuscritos datados de mais de oitocentos anos, contém uma das descrições mais antigas da cifra. O Kama-Sutra recomenda que as mulheres estudem sessenta e quatro artes, incluindo a culinária, a forma de vestir, a massagem e a preparação de perfumes; também inclui artes menos óbvias como xadrês, carpintaria, encadernação de livros, conjuração... – Lílian suspirou, pedindo para Gween parar de divagar sobre história e ir direto ao ponto. – Enfim. O que interessa é que a recomendação de número quarenta e cinco é a mlecchita-vikalpa, a arte da escrita secreta, indicada para ajudar as mulheres a esconder os detalhes dos relacionamentos. Para usar o Kama-Sutra, se pode copiar a tabela do Atbash e ir colocando as letras do alfabeto aleatoriamente, conseguindo um alfabeto com milhões de possibilidades. A segurança é baixa, mas a única maneira de quebrar a chave é com a análise da freqüência de ocorrência das letras, e para isso é preciso um computador realmente superior ao meu. – ela sorriu. – Porém, acredito que o assassino queria ser descoberto, portanto facilitou, usando o Atbash. Indo mais fundo, e saindo um pouco da minha área, isso revela que ele é arrogante o suficiente para deixar para trás pistas pré-determinadas. Quer dizer, ele cuidou tão bem do crime que é praticamente impossível descobri-lo. Assim, ele vai deixando vestígios de sua estada, para entusiasmar e em seguida frustrar a polícia. Isso mostra que ele é calculista e arrogante, talvez até megalomaníaco. Pode até ser alguém poderoso, para se dar o luxo de um _hobbie_ como esse.

Lílian e Nicolle se entreolharam. Gween estava excitada, no ápice de entusiasmo com a investigação. Era possível que, nesse ritmo, encontrasse quase cem suspeitos nas próximas horas.

- Excelente, Gween! – Lílian sorriu. – Estou orgulhosa.

- Eu disse que conseguiria. – e ela também sorriu. – E querem saber por que eu, e não os maravilhosos criptógrafos da polícia, descobri o segredo?

- Porque você é a melhor? – Nicolle perguntou, revirando os olhos, citando a comum resposta da amiga.

- Também. – a outra sorriu. – Mas o motivo principal é que os criptógrafos da polícia são bons _demais_. Quer dizer, eles tiveram milhares de anos de especializações e estudos; nunca pensariam em algo tão simples e ridículo como a Cifra de Bacon ou o Atbash. – ela suspirou, antes de continuar. – Já eu, que nunca fui muito além disso... era basicamente o que estava ao meu alcance.

- Nunca duvidei de você. – a ruiva pegou os papéis, dando um sorriso para a amiga. – E não adianta ser tão bom em coisas complexas se não conseguimos enxergar as imples. Só quero ver a cara de Fiennes quando ver isso... – e piscou para a amiga, pegando a bolsa e saindo do apartamento.

- E aí, Gween, mais animada? – Nicolle perguntou.

- Totalmente!

-----------

Lílian fechou a porta do apartamento e estava pronta para seguir adiante, levando as descobertas de Gween para Fiennes, quando a porta do apartamento à frente abriu também.

- Lily? – Sirius parou e olhou para ela, esperando uma resposta. – Ainda bem que encontrei você... eu... eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- O que você quer, Black? – ela perguntou, e a hostilidade em sua voz era quase palpável. Ele não esperava simpatia, de qualquer jeito.

- Será uma conversa longa. – ele murmurou. – Pode entrar?

- Eu não tenho muito tempo. – ela falou, sem se mover um centímetro.

- Por favor, Lílian.

Ela suspirou e parou para observá-lo melhor. Ele realmente estava despido de todo o ego, e trazia um tom de humildade em sua voz que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Tá, Black, mas vê se não demore! – ela exclamou, passando pela porta e sentando-se no sofá, enquanto esperava Sirius fechar a porta e sentar-se à sua frente.

- Eu quero falar sobre... – ele deu um suspiro cansado, como se lhe doesse falar. – Sobre a Gween.

- Ela está bem. – Lílian respondeu. – Muito melhor do que eu estaria se qualquer cara que eu gostasse fizesse para mim o que você fez para ela.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei. – ele murmurou. – Eu sei. – e depois de um momento continuou. – Não sei o que deu em mim, fui tomado por ciúmes, por... Você sabe como eu perco o controle.

- Isso, infelizmente, não justifica. – ela retrucou. – Era só isso? Pedir desculpas a mim por faltar coragem de pedir a ela?

- Não. – ele parou e olhou para Lílian. – Eu queria entender. Por que ela fez isso.

- Por que ela passou a te ignorar como se você fosse um perfeito idiota? – Lílian sorriu. – Mas é óbvio: porque você _é_ um perfeito idiota.

- Lily, se você quer fazer com que eu me sinta péssimo, você já teve êxito! – Sirius retrucou, emburrado. – E Tiago e Remo também, então dá para a gente pular essa parte?

Lílian abriu um sorriso satisfeito antes de continuar.

- Então o que você quer saber?

- Por que ela teve de... – ele baixou a voz. – Você sabe. Dançar, ser...

- Ah. – Lílian revirou os olhos. – Não pensava que existia tabu sobre ser stripper entre vocês.

- Quando a stripper é a sua namorada, bem... – Sirius retrucou.

- Oh, que atitude madura. Tudo bem enquanto não te atingir, é a política, Black? – ela inquiriu. Ao ver que ele só baixou os olhos, continuou. – Você lembra quando ela partiu. Já tinha passado alguns meses na França, e ela sempre teve esse amor incondicional pelo país... foi para lá que ela foi tentar a vida de modelo. Para o centro da moda.

- Isso não diz nada. – ele retrucou.

- Dá pra me escutar? – a ruiva o cortou. – Muito obrigada. – então continuou. – Só que ela começou faculdade. O sonho dela também era a investigação criminal, Black. Ela começou a faculdade de Criptografia, algumas cadeiras extras de Ciências da Computação. Mas ela também sonhava com a fama, o sucesso e o reconhecimento. Você sabe como ela amava aquela popularidade dos tempos do colégio. – Sirius assentiu. – Só que a faculdade e a vida custosa de Gween começaram a pesar no orçamento, e os trabalhos como modelo estavam escassos. Paris, como o centro da moda, não é um bom lugar para se começar: é bom para se chegar quando já se tem um nome feito. Ela tentou de tudo, Sirius. E não conseguiu. E então ofereceram um emprego altamente rendável em uma boate noturna, por que ela haveria de rejeitar? – ela perguntou, irônica. – Foi o que sustentou ela pelos dois primeiros anos, quando uma oferta para trabalhar como modelo na América chegou e ela se viu obrigada a largar a faculdade. O resto é história. – Lílian sorriu, visivelmente cheia de orgulho. – Ela foi, fez sucesso, estampou a capa de várias revistas de moda.

- E por que ela voltou, se tudo estava tão bem? – ele perguntou. Sabia que ali também havia algo de que ele não sabia.

- A agência descobriu, e não poderiam permitir uma ex-stripper no _cast_. – ela respondeu. – A podridão do preconceito não é exclusividade sua. Ela já passou muita coisa por uma escolha ruim num momento de tentação. – ela suspirou, pegando a bolsa e se levantando. – Agora, acho que já gastei tempo demais aqui. O trabalho me espera. E eu, eu espero que você tenha aprendido a lição.

- Eu vou falar com ela, Lílian. Prometo. Pedir desculpas.

- Não seja tão ingênuo. – ela deu um sorriso sem alegria. – Ela não vai aceitar tão fácil. – e saiu, batendo a porta.

Mas pouco importava – ele iria tentar.

----------

A porta bateu várias vezes antes que Gween resolvesse se levantar do sofá, onde estava maravilhosamente acomodada assistindo a um clássico de Audrey Hepburn. Suspirando resignada, levantou-se e abriu a porta. E não hesitou em fechá-la novamente.

Mas, antes que conseguisse, um braço forte a impediu.

- Gween, por favor, deixa eu falar com você.

- Poupe saliva. – ela respondeu, ácida.

- Deixa eu entrar? – ele pediu, olhando pelo vão da porta.

- Não.

- Por favor? – ele pediu, e ela concluiu que seria infantil demais manter a porta aberta daquele jeito, obrigando-os a conversar pelo vão. Então deixou a porta abrir e virou as costas, sentando-se no sofá e mirando-o sem o menor interesse. – Eu vim te pedir desculpas por ser um perfeito idiota.

- Já pediu, pode ir embora agora. – ela retrucou, sem se mover um centímetro.

- Gween... é sério.

- Eu também falo sério, Black. – ela falou, fria. – Você teve uma chance de provar que não era o idiota que você mostrou ser anos atrás. E, surpresa! – ela fez uma expressão irônica. – Você simplesmente comprovou que eu não devo gastar meu tempo com você.

- Gween...

- Agora, Black – ela o interrompeu. – Faça o favor de ir embora da minha casa. Agora. – acrescentou, quando ele ainda fez questão de retrucar.

Então, sem escolhas, Sirius se levantou e saiu. Ouviu a porta bater com a força da raiva de Gween atrás de si, e só teve força para passar a mão pelo rosto, em um gesto cansado. Droga. Ele era realmente um idiota.


	18. Fios Soltos

Hei, pessoal! Como vocês me fazem. Sério mesmo. Bom, o próximo capítulo ("O Código do Amor") vem na primeira semana de dezembro, e eu espero mais reviews lindas como essas até lá, ok? A continuação se chamará "Nobody Does It Better" e também terá dezenove capítulos, mais o epílogo (The It Girl teve o prólogo). Quem, a partir de agora, comentar em todos os capítulos de The It Girl e de Nobody vai ganhar, no capítulo dez de Nobody, um extra de vinte páginas (ele será postado quando Nobody acabar, dividido em duas partes; mas quem comentar vai ganhar com vários meses de antecedência). Enfim.

Obrigado a todo mundo que vem lendo e comentando, principalmente a Mimsy Porpington (Sirius frustrado frustra everybody, honey! UHSADIUSDHSDIUHAI), Raíssa (haha, digamos que só noventa e nove vírgula nove por cento são), Monita (aos treze anos eu era louca por criptografia. Aprendi bastante coisa e retive o conhecimento. Gween também foi uma perfeita idiota, vamos combinar...), Lil's Black (comparar minha humilde fic a Gossip Girl me deu a semana. O mês. Sério), Tahh Halliwell (Sophie foi uma das influências no meu gosto por criptografia), Hitachiin Sayumi (o sul é maravilhoso! Só trocava por algum lugar da França...), Mandy, Mrs.Na Potter, Nayara, Ninah Black (espera a continuação e saberás), Paty Felton (que amor! Saudades), LelyHP (ai que lindo! Obrigadíssimo, querida, e pode deixar que eu não pretendo deixar de escrever tão cedo), e Tathi (a não ser que sejamos orgulhosas cabeças-dura chatas como a Gween), Gabriela.Black (Voldemort aparecerá no último capítulo, don't worry), Priii (olha, o planejamento de AM está completo. Falta inspiração. Até lá, hiatus...).

Até logo, pessoal. Beijão, Gween Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Dezesseis -

_Fios So__ltos_

**"****So let me on down cause time has made me strong**

Então me deixe, pois o tempo me tornou forte

**I'm starting to move on I'm gonna say this now**

Eu sou uma nova pessoa e agora eu te digo

**Your chance has come and gon****e**

Sua chance veio e se foi

**And you know it's just too little too lat****e**

E você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais

**A little too wrong and I can't wai****t**

Um pouco errado demais, e eu não posso esperar

**Boy you know all the right things to sa****y**

Garoto, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

**But y****ou know it's just too little too late)**

(Mas você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)."

(Too Little Too Late – JoJo)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicolle sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, juntando-se às duas amigas no café da manhã. A noite com Ted havia sido maravilhosa, e ela estava ansiosa para contar para as amigas. Porém, quando se sentou, ela viu que outro assunto se desenrolava.

- Então ele veio conversar comigo sobre você. – Lílian falou.

- Não acredito! – Gween exclamou. – Que covarde!

- Também achei, no começo. – a ruiva falou. – Mas então ele mostrou que só queria entender porque você havia feito aquilo e tal.

- Como se ele merecesse justificativa! – a loira retrucou, furiosa.

- Calma aí, né, Gween. – Nicolle interferiu. – O que _você_ faria se descobrisse que o Sirius era dançarino de cabaré?

- Não agiria como idiota. – ela retrucou.

- Concordo. – Nicolle falou, mordendo a torrada. – Mas também tentaria entender. Porque, querendo ou não, existe o ciúmes e toda aquela fantasia de ele ser _só_ seu, que é destruída pela realidade do cabaré.

- E ele veio pedir desculpas? – Lílian perguntou, interrompendo Nicolle. Quando Gween assentiu com a cabeça, ela continuou. – E como foi?

- Divertido. – Gween deu um sorriso maldoso. – Cruel. Cortante. Prazeroso. Existem inúmeros adjetivos!

- Você não entende, não é? – Nicolle, que a conhecia como ninguém, era talvez a _única_ de quem Gween aceitava levar lição de moral. Porque sabia que, inevitavelmente, a morena estava sempre certa. – Ele é completamente louco por você! – a loira revirou os olhos. – É, sim, e você sabe! E de repente descobriu que a mulher da vida dele já tinha sido a mulher da vida de inúmeros outros, se é que me permite o trocadilho infeliz. – ela parou para respirar e organizar os pensamentos. – E aí, tomado pelo ciúmes e pela raiva, ele tem uma atitude idiota e imatura. Mas perdoável. E então qual é a primeira coisa que você faz? – o tom não era acusador. Era compreensivo, explicativo. – No outro dia está desfilando com outro namorado. Você tem noção de como isso deve ter sido cruel para ele, Gween? Não que ele talvez ele não merecesse, mas, céus, pensa pelo lado dele por um segundo! Você faz idéia de como isso atingiu o orgulho dele? – ela perguntou. – Ou pior; o _coração_ dele? Você não vê que perdeu toda a razão ao ter uma atitude tão imatura quanto a dele?

- Eu odeio como você está sempre certa. – Gween murmurou. – Embora não ache que seja a situação nesse momento.

- Bom, eu acho que, como sempre – ela brincou –, você vai acabar concordando comigo. Mas na próxima vez que ele for falar com você, escute o que ele tem a dizer. – Nicolle pediu.

- Nicolle tem razão, Gween. – Lílian interveio.

- Tá bem. Vocês venceram. – ela respondeu, contrariada. – E depois, meu mês na Rússia vai ser realmente reconfortante. – ela falou, sonhadora. – Poder pensar, espairecer, longe... bem, vocês entenderam.

- Você vai mesmo? – Lílian perguntou. Gween assentiu. – Vamos sentir sua falta.

- Espero que sim! – ela respondeu.

- Mas... – Nicolle se fez presente novamente. – Você já acabou tudo com o Diggory?

- Ah, bem pensado. – ela pegou o telefone. – Alô, Amos? Ah, ta tudo acabado, viu? Só isso. Tchau. – e desligou, virando-se para duas garotas pasmas à sua frente.

- Como você foi capaz de fazer isso? – Lílian perguntou.

- É brincadeira, né, suas idiotas! – e começou a rir. – Terminamos há alguns dias.

- Haha. – ironizou Lílian. – Não foi nada honrável essa brincadeirinha, se você quer saber.

- Nem era minha intenção ser! – ela retrucou. – Falando em intenções honráveis, Nicolle...

- É mesmo! – Lílian exclamou. – Como pudemos esquecer? – ela abriu um sorriso predador. – Como foi a noite com o misterioso, poderoso e ricaço Mr. Romlav?

- Foi boa. – ela respondeu, evasiva.

- "Boa"? – Gween perguntou. – Só "boa"?

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? – a morena se defendeu.

- Sei lá! "Fantástica, de virar os olhos" era o suficiente. – Gween e Lílian trocaram um olhar e Nicolle gelou ao percebê-lo. – Sabe o que é... Você não aparece realmente _animada_ com ele.

- É verdade. – Lílian confirmou. – E o engraçado é que você costuma ficar muito animada com outros garotos. – ela parou por um momento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Nicolle perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Você entendeu. – Lílian retrucou, superiora. – Mas aí, você já sabe se gosta dele?

- Sei. – ela parou por um momento, só pelo prazer de ver as expressões das amigas tornarem-se ansiosas, como se perguntassem "e?". Só então continuou. – Não, não gosto. – ela suspirou. – O que é um saco. Ele parece me adorar, faz tudo por mim. É rico, boa pessoa, de boa família. Um ótimo partido.

- Nem só disso se faz um namorado. – Gween avaliou.

- A experiente em _namoros_. Você basicamente nunca teve um relacionamento _sério_ na vida.

- E? – Gween revirou os olhos. – Não vai me dar um sermão dizendo que eu sou irresponsável ou que eu fujo de compromissos, não é?

- Não que seja mentira, mas eu vou ficar quieta. – Nicolle riu. – Mas enfim... eu acho que não gosto dele.

- Mas pelo menos ele é bom de cama? – Gween perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Não sei. – ela confessou.

- Como assim "não sabe"? – Lílian perguntou.

- Tipo assim, vocês estão juntos há meses! – Gween constatou.

- Nós estamos indo devagar. – Nicolle se justificou, na defensiva.

- Hm, devagar é bom. – Gween comentou. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então completou. – Mas rápido é melhor.

- Abobada! – Nicolle respondeu, rindo da amiga. – Vamos sentir falta disso.

- Pode deixar, eu economizo minha pequena fortuna para ligações interurbanas, e mando comentários maliciosos todos os dias. – ela prometeu.

- Espero mesmo, viu? – Lílian cobrou.

- É. – Nicolle concordou, ainda não acreditando que a amiga estava partindo... pela segunda vez.

----------

- Lily, cadê a Gween? – Sirius entrou no apartamento das garotas sem avisar.

- Ela não te avisou? – Lílian tomou um gole do refrigerante no copo e esperou a resposta. Como esta não veio, continuou. – Ela está indo para Rússia. Natássia Lasevitch, lembra dela?, mandou uma carta para ela. E ela resolveu ir para a Rússia.

- E ela está indo _hoje_?! – ele perguntou, alarmado.

- Seu avião deve estar saindo em... – ela olhou o relógio na parede. – Uma hora.

- Obrigado. – Sirius respondeu, parecendo ligeiramente alheio a tudo.

Ela estava indo embora. E provavelmente para sempre. Ele poderia deixá-la? Não podia responder.

Mas não precisou pensar muito – não costumava fazê-lo quando estava sob pressão. Era impulsivo, e não havia motivo para não o ser agora. Saiu do apartamento de Lílian, as chaves do carro já no bolso, e dirigiu o mais rápido possível até o aeroporto.

Mal prestou atenção no lugar onde deixou o carro estacionado, e nem lembrava se realmente o havia trancado. Entrou pela porta do aeroporto e saiu correndo para qualquer lado, procurando por algum vôo para a Rússia.

- Ei! – ele avistou um guarda. – Você sabe onde é a sala de embarque de um vôo para a Rússia que vai partir em... – ele olhou o relógio. – Quarenta minutos?

- Olha, eu acredito que seja no segundo andar. – ele respondeu, ligeiramente assustado com o desespero pulsante na pergunta. – Ala esquerda.

- Muito obrigado. – e Sirius saiu correndo até uma escada rolante, pulando a cada dois degraus.

- Vôo 4716 para Rússia partindo em meia hora. – ele ouviu a voz mecânica e feminina soar pelas caixas de som.

Meia hora! Droga!

Apressou-se na corrida e finalmente chegou ao lugar onde aparentemente estavam embarcando os passageiros com destino a Moscou. Olhou para todos os lados, mas em nenhum deles avistou Gween. Não estava nas prateleiras da companhia aérea, muito menos no _check in_. Virou-se para as cadeiras, onde várias pessoas esperavam, mas ela parecia também não estar lá.

- Droga! – xingou.

Foi quando um movimento à sua esquerda chamou a atenção. Ele se virou lentamente, com medo de que não fosse ela. Mas os cabelos de um louro escuro, quase castanho, eram inconfundíveis.

- Gween? – ele chamou. – Gween! – mais alto dessa vez. E ela se virou, os olhos meio tristes, meio felizes.

- Sirius? – ela estava tão surpresa que nem teve tempo de lembrar que deveria chamá-lo de Black.

- Nossa, ainda bem que eu te encontrei! – ele falou, aproximando-se dela, a respiração falhando.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – ele respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Oh, céus, como estava nervoso! No caminho até lá havia pensado em tantas coisas para dizer, mas no momento que botou os olhos nela todas as palavras bonitas pareceram desaparecer. – Não vai embora! – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa, e ele resolveu continuar a falar. – Por favor, Gween, não vai embora! Você já fez isso uma vez, e foi difícil, quase impossível, seguir sem você! Não faz isso de novo, não nos deixa para trás. – ele parou por alguns segundos. – Não me deixa para trás. – e passou a mão pelo rosto, pensando em quão idiota era tudo isso. – Eu estou me sentindo completamente estúpido nesse momento, mas me desculpa. Por favor. Eu fui idiota e egoísta, estava cego de ciúmes, e então você começou a sair com o Diggory e eu não conseguia pensar mais em nada, eu precisava te atingir de qualquer maneira! – agora que havia começado, seria difícil parar de falar. – Eu sei que eu joguei fora a oportunidade, mas Gween, por favor, não vai embora.

- Eu não vou. – ela falou, e ele sentiu o alívio inundá-lo. – Eu ia passar um mês na Rússia, mas agora eu cheguei e não tinha comprado a passagem, e o vôo está esgotado. Acho que eu tenho que ficar aqui, com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Me dá uma chance. – ele pediu.

- Desculpa, Sirius. – ela desviou os olhos. – Eu não quero fazer isso de novo. – ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, os dois se olhando nos olhos. Então ela resolveu continuar. – Eu fiz isso uma vez, Sirius, e você lembra no que deu. Não costumo baixar as guardas ou simplesmente deixar acontecer, como eu fiz com você. E tentei de novo. E das duas vezes saí muito magoada. – ela riu, como se fosse bobo. – E eu tinha prometido jamais sair magoada de um relacionamento!...

- Mas isso é impossível!

- Não interessa. – ela o interrompeu. – Eu tentei duas vezes, e as duas foram desastrosas. – ela desviou o olhar. – Pode ser que algum dia dê certo. Mas não vai ser mais com você.

- Gween... – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, cansado.

- Desculpa, Sirius. Você é alguém especial, e sempre vou considerá-lo um grande amigo. Mas mais que isso... – dessa vez ela que deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu não consigo.

Ele puxou-a para um abraço, e ela deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele. Molhou a camisa dele com as lágrimas que tentara segurar, mas que, num último momento, fora impossível fazê-lo. Ele beijou os cabelos dela, fechando os olhos e pensando em como tudo era injusto... e que agora não tinha mais volta.


	19. Código do Amor

A conexão está uma merda (desconecta a cada dois minutos, SEM EXAGERO), eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e amanhã vou ter que fazer transfusão de sangue e de plaquetas; mas eu fiquei tão, mas tão feliz com as 200 reviews que PRECISEI arrumar um jeito de postar. Então, aqui está! O próximo e penúltimo capítulo chega em duas ou três semanas (reviews! Reviews!), e se chama "Roda Gigante" (por enquanto; talvez mude). Enfim, reta final... quais são as apostas para o desfecho? Será _mesmo_ que Sirius e Gween se acertarão, Tiago se declarará para Lílian e o assassino será descoberto? Eu não sei... alguma coisa pode faltar. Ou acontecer de uma forma completamente diferente.

Enfim! Muitíssimo obrigado a todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic, principalmente a Mimsy Porpington (eu faço dois ciclos de quimio, né; um me deixa deprimida, o outro me deixa sanguinária. Já viu aonde isso vai chegar na fic, né? Agradece por eu ainda não ter matado ninguém do círculo principal, hehehe... ainda), LelyHP (pode deixar que a fic já está quase pronta. E, sim, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar), Lil's Black (eu criei a Gween e comecei The It Girl bem antes de conhecer Gossip Girl – embora seja viciada na série. É que minha vida é meio Gossip Girl, meu estilo, minhas idéias e tal também são. Então Gossip Girl acaba realmente sendo uma influência, mesmo sem querer), Sayumi Padfoot (França é meu país preferido no mundo inteiro. Não diga que não gosta dele...), Priii, Dark Fairy Seven, Jeh Tonks (sinto tua curiosidade, porque também sofro disso. Mas a vida é injusta, afinal, adiuhdiauhdiuahdias... E é, né? São dois orgulhosos fdps esses aqui. Mas enfim... nada de Rússia pra Gween, e esperar pra ver se tem JL ou não – é, eu também sou JL addicted), Gabriela.Black (ninguém é perfeito, Gween tinha que ter o momento dela de paunocuzagem...), Raissa (pra tu ver! Completamente imprevisível, iusahidshasiuhdais), Náh, Summer Black, Marcelaa Black (Sirius e Gween dando certo? Vou pensar...), Luiza, Juliana, Marília Potter, e Mari Pontas (bom, duas coisas. Coisa 1: tem continuação. Coisa 2: tem certeza que tudo isso vai acontecer? Hehehe...).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Dezessete -

_Código do Amor_

**"She said 'I've gotta be honest,**

_Ela disse '__Eu preciso ser honesta,_

**You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here.'**

_você está perdendo seu tempo se você está me esperando__.'_

**And I said 'you must be mistaken,**

_E eu disse 'Você deve estar errada_

**Cause I'm not fooling, this feeling is real'.**

_porque eu não estou me enganando, esse sentimento é real!__'__"_

(As Lovers Go – Dashboard Confessional)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, meu Merlim, quando ela tinha _exatamente_ decidido que ia tomar aquela atitude? Talvez a conversa sincera com as garotas tivesse ajudado, mas a verdade é que já sabia há muito tempo que não sentia nada por Ted Romlav.

Então, por que raios continuou por esses meses com ele?

Ok, ela precisava admitir. A resposta era simples e, ao mesmo tempo, absolutamente complexa. E ela não queria pensar nisso agora: não mesmo! Agora, só queria reunir a coragem necessária para fazer o que tinha de fazer. Oh, céus, como ela odiava dar o fora em alguém. Ainda dava tempo para voltar atrás... não. Ela tinha pensado bastante nisso e se convencido de que era o certo a fazer.

E, de qualquer jeito, nem ir embora poderia mais: exatamente naquele instante Ted entrou pela porta do café. Olhou para os lados, e seus lábios formaram um sorriso quando a avistaram. Ela estava sentada, daquele mesmo jeitinho doce e aparentemente ingênuo que o enlouquecia. Estava curioso pelo motivo de ela chamá-lo para sair durante a semana, ainda mais naquele horário inusitado. Não era algo típico.

Quando sentou à sua frente, viu-a desviar os olhos. Reconhecia aqueles sinais. Ela estava nervosa.

- Hmm... Ted... – Nicolle começou a falar. – Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar.

- Por quê? – ele indagou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... não. – ela começou, mas depois mudou de idéia. Achou melhor ser sincera. – Ou sim. – ela suspirou. – Estou muito confusa e... não sei se... bem... se é isso que eu quero.

- "Isso" quer dizer "nós"? – ele perguntou, um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Sabia muito bem esconder a raiva ou a decepção.

- É... bem... sim. – ela falou, baixinho. – Eu acho que não é isso que eu quero. Quer dizer, nós. – e sentiu uma onda de alívio inundar seu corpo.

- Se é isso que você quer. – ele falou, se levantando. – Só não se arrependa depois. – e saiu dali.

Ela mal percebeu a expressão dele, ou a maneira como saiu. Afundou o rosto nas mãos, deixando uma lágrima escorrer. Não por tristeza – somente pelo sentimento de mudança. E alívio. Depois, pediu um café para viagem e voltou para o apartamento. Se tivesse subido de escadas, teria parado pelo segundo andar e visto outra discussão cruel que tomava lugar. Mas, como escolheu o elevador, não viu nada a não ser a porta convidativa da sua casa. Entrou e jogou-se no sofá, mal agüentando para contar para Lílian e esperando ansiosamente a ligação de Gween. Sentia-se orgulhosa da sua decisão.

----------

Gween e Sirius resolveram subir pelas escadas. Estavam com um humor quase bom e absolutamente sem paciência para ficar esperando o elevador demorado do edifício. A conversa que acompanhou o caminho do aeroporto até lá, e, depois, até quase o apartamento, era leviana e despreocupada. Porém, quando chegaram ao segundo andar, uma voz os parou.

- Eu sabia que deveria haver algo por trás da sua atitude ridícula e infantil, Bauer. – Diggory interrompeu a risada animada de Gween quando cortou a frente dela.

- Qual... atitude? – ela perguntou. Realmente não fizera nenhuma ligação entre o comentário dele e qualquer atitude que havia tomado nos últimos dias.

- Ah, e ainda se faz de ingênua! – ele exclamou, incrédulo. – Terminar comigo, de uma maneira tão imatura que me custou a acreditar!

- Ah, poupe-me, Diggory. – ela retrucou, revirando os olhos. – Não esperava isso de você, sinceramente. Esperava um mínimo de maturidade! Um mínimo de respeito! – ela bradou. – Tudo isso só porque atingi seu orgulho masculino, é?

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Bauer, você não acredita realmente que eu _gostava_ de você, não é? – ele inquiriu.

As palavras chocaram-na instantaneamente, mas ela disfarçou bem. Logo se recompôs e respondeu.

- Nunca tive a ilusão de que você era _capaz_ de gostar de alguém. – ela falou, dando um suspiro cansado. – Foi bom, Diggory, mas desgastou. Aceite isso.

- Agradeço por isso. – ele falou, lançando um sorriso maldoso. – Afinal, não é, você mal se agüentou. Não nega a personalidade: foi logo achar outro para se esfregar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sirius, pela primeira vez, resolveu se meter na conversa.

- Você sabe, Black, embora não queira admitir. – o loiro falou, calmamente. – Ela só é uma vadiazinha que fica trocando de par.

- Não ouse chamá-la de... – mas ele não pôde concluir a frase.

- Não preciso que me defenda, Sirius. – Gween murmurou. – Embora agradeça a intenção. – então ela respirou fundo, voltou-se para Diggory e continuou. – Não sabia que havia decaído tanto. Sair difamando qualquer uma que rejeitou você não é uma atitude louvável, se você quer saber minha opinião. E você terá que difamar _muita gente_. – acrescentou, um sorriso superior no rosto.

- A diferença, Bauer, é que eu não estou difamando você. – ele falou, um sorriso gélido e sádico surgindo em seus lábios. – Você sabe muito bem que não, e há vídeos em qualquer lugar para comprovar o que eu digo.

- Você não ousaria fazer isso, Diggory! – Sirius ameaçou.

- Deixe, Black. – Gween virou as costas para o loiro. – É típico dele esse tipo de atitude. Não me surpreende.

- Não-vire-as-costas-para-mim! – Amos retrucou, os dentes cerrados. Gween virou-se parcialmente, apenas para encarar a expressão cruel do homem. – Você não passa de uma vadia, tal qual Narcissa ou Marlene. E você sabe o seu destino, não sabe? _Você é a próxima!_

Gween empalideceu por um momento. Nunca havia sequer cogitado a possibilidade de ser considerada um alvo, mas, agora que ouvia Diggory falar, era muito mais que possível: era provável. Os pensamentos todos se confundiram em sua mente e de repente a voz pareceu sumir.

- Você a está ameaçando? – Sirius perguntou, acusador.

- Entenda como quiser, Black! – ele retrucou. – A vadia é sua, agora, faça bom proveito. Só não venha se fazer de surpreso quando encontrar um LV bem marcado no corpo dela!

- E você acaba de assinar seu atestado de burrice. – Sirius deu um sorriso superior. – Ameaçar uma vítima em potencial na frente de um membro da equipe policial não é muito sensato, se quer saber minha opinião, Diggory. – foi a vez de ele empalidecer.

- Vá se foder, Black! – o loiro retrucou, virando as costas e indo embora.

Sirius virou-se para Gween. Ela não estava mais pálida, mas os olhos pareciam alheios a qualquer coisa. Ela parecia frágil e vulnerável, como ele nunca a havia visto.

- Como você está se sentindo? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. – ela respondeu, sincera. – Vamos subir, por favor. Preciso falar com as garotas.

Sirius assentiu, conduzindo-a degraus acima até o apartamento. Quando chegaram, entraram e deparam com duas expressões chocadas.

- Gween, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Lilian levantou-se do sofá e foi até ela. – E o que houve com você?

- Não conseguiu passagem. – Sirius respondeu, a voz baixa, enquanto ajudava Gween a se sentar e depois sentava-se ao seu lado.

- E isso te abalou a esse ponto? – a ruiva perguntou, uma sombra de riso na voz.

- Diggory. – Gween falou. – Me ameaçou. – ela suspirou, deixando o rosto cair em suas mãos. – Disse que eu serei a próxima vítima.

Nicolle deixou a xícara cair dentro do pires com um estrépito, derramando um pouco do café na toalha da mesa. Lílian emudeceu por alguns minutos, como se precisasse daquele tempo para absorver as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

- Hei... – ela falou. Seu raciocínio era ágil e preciso, por isso não demorou muito para fazer a ligação. – No dia que Marlene foi assassinada... você falou com Diggory. E ele disse que não poderia sair naquela noite porque tinha um compromisso.

- Mas é claro! – Sirius bradou, levantando-se bruscamente. – Eu sabia que ele tinha algo a esconder, ah, se sabia! Mas ele que me espere, vou desmascará-lo!

- Não vá com tanta sede ao copo, Black. – Nicolle advertiu. – Pode acabar não tendo água.

---------

Mal havia se passado uma hora após a conversa desconfortável sobre Diggory e Lílian se encontrava sozinha em casa. Sirius ofereceu-se para tentar fazer Gween espairecer, e Nicolle comprometeu-se em ajudar. Ambos levaram-na até o apartamento em frente, onde Remo e Tiago se encontravam. É claro que conseguiriam alegrá-la.

E, daquela maneira, aproveitavam para deixar Lílian em casa sozinha com seus pensamentos. E suas investigações.

Será que Amos Diggory poderia ser _realmente_ o culpado dos assassinatos ou aquela ameaça não passara de uma reação exagerada resultado do enorme ego masculino?

Era complicado. Amos era arrogante, mas, tirando essa característica, ele não correspondia ao perfil psicológico montado na Scotland Yard. E parecia lhe faltar um pouco da coragem, do sangue frio para cometer tantos assassinatos e manter-se quieto, à espera, enquanto planejava o próximo. Mas ele também não parecia ser burro a ponto de bradar aos quatro ventos quem seria a próxima vítima, se fosse o assassino. Alguma peça não estava encaixando; ela só não sabia se era o suspeito ou o seu próprio raciocínio.

Suspirou fundo, empurrando os papéis para o lado. Será que Gween realmente poderia ser uma vítima em potencial? Quer dizer, analisando as vítimas até agora, ela até se encaixaria no padrão. Lílian só... não podia acreditar.

Talvez aquela viagem para a Rússia fosse a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ela.

- Lily? – ela ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir e se deparou com Tiago. – Como você está?

- Confusa. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Você realmente acredita que Diggory pode ser o assassino?

- Eu... não sei. – ele respondeu. – Quer dizer, ele não parece o tipo de pessoa insensata que berraria aos quatro ventos a própria culpa.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. – a ruiva concordou. – Algo definitivamente não está se encaixando, e eu espero sinceramente que seja a vítima.

- Hei, Gween não corre perigo. – ele assegurou, sentando-se na frente de Lílian. – Podemos protegê-la.

- Ah, é? E como, Tiago? – ela baixou o rosto para as mãos. – Não suportaria perdê-la.

- Nem eu. – ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela e envolvendo-a com os braços. – Lily... eu...

- Tiago? – ela ergueu os olhos para ele. Ele estava parado, uma expressão indecisa no rosto. Ficou curiosa sobre o que ele poderia estar escondendo.

Tiago observou os cabelos ruivos de Lílian caindo desalinhados pelo rosto avermelhado do trabalho e da ansiedade. Os olhos verdes estavam um pouco opacos por causa do medo, e ele realmente queria poder devolver o brilho a eles. Será que agora... poderia ser... a hora?

- Lily...

- Tiago, o que foi? – ela abriu um sorriso, discreto e divertido.

- Esquece. – ele suspirou. Que idéia estúpida declarar-se agora. – Amanhã a gente se fala. – acrescentou, saindo do apartamento.

Atrás dele, Lílian ficou mirando a porta, muito mais confusa do que antes.


	20. Roda Gigante

Bom, eu não recebi os comentários que vocês me haviam prometido. Mas, como eu estou até meio felizinha, resolvi postar mesmo assim. Mas o próximo não tem esse arrego, não! Hahahaha... então comentem! Até porque o próximo capítulo ("A Próxima Vítima") é o último! É também o maior de todos, o com mais ação e, sem dúvida, o meu preferido. Quando eu postar o próximo, posto junto os detalhes da continuação e tal. E dia 25 tem novo capítulo de "No Limite da Razão". Ah, e eu já postei "A Última Valsa", minha oneshot do coração que rendeu uns bons prêmios.

Obrigado a todo mundo que vem lendo e comentando, principalmente a Lil's Black, Ninah Black, Alguém que comentou mas o fanfiction apagou o nome, Sayumi Padfoot, Deisok-chan, Summer Black, Gabriela.Black, Raíssa (eu curto a série, mas naquelas; não é das minhas preferidas. Agora os livros eu veneeero!), BaBi Evans (vai siim), Cla.V (adoro exponencial e logaritmo), Rose Samartinne (nossa, obrigada), Mari Pontas, Náh, Nath Mansur (descobriremos), Mimsy Porpington (nem eu!), e Paty Felton.

Beijão para todo mundo e até o próximo capítulo! Espero que aproveitem esse e comentem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Dezoito -

_Roda Gigante_

_"__Para ser sincero não espero de você_

_Mais do que educação_

_Beijo sem paixão, crime sem castigo_

_Aperto de mão, apenas bons amigos...__"_

(Para Ser Sincero – Engenheiros do Hawaii)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia. – Nicolle entrou na cozinha, espreguiçando-se lentamente. – Como vamos?

- Hm, bem. – Gween respondeu, comendo uma rosquinha. – Se ignorarmos o fato de que tem um psicopata atrás de mim.

- Deixa de ser dramática. – Nicolle revirou os olhos e roubou a rosquinha da mão de Gween. – E, depois, se ele vai pegar você de qualquer jeito, deixe as rosquinhas para a gente.

- _Nem pensar_! – a loira reclamou. – Se eu vou ser pega, deixa eu engordar feliz.

- Não precisa muito esforço. – Nicolle retrucou, afiada. – Pode se entupir de rosquinhas.

- Obrigada. – Gween sorriu. – Mas agora eu não quero mais.

Nicolle bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu ainda não sei como agüento você. – ela assinalou, pegando a rosquinha da toalha. Olhou para ela, meio esfarelada de ter passado tanto pelas mãos das duas, e suspirou. Então, botou no lixo. – Estava feia. – justificou.

- Ah, bom. – a loira concordou. – Lily está acordada?

- Só deixa eu consultar minha bola de cristal que já respondo. – a morena respondeu, um sorriso irônico. – Como é que eu vou saber?

- Como eu vou saber que você não vai saber? – a loira retrucou.

- Tá legal, isso já encheu o saco. Conversa normal?

A loira riu, tomando um gole do leite.

- E isso seria possível?

- Bom ponto. – a morena concordou. – Como estão as coisas com Sirius?

- Acho que bem, agora. – ela respondeu, sacudindo levemente o copo com a mão. – Quer dizer, estamos amigos e tal...

- E você acha que consegue?

- Por que não? – Gween ergueu os olhos para a amiga. – Não é como se fôssemos dois descontrolados. – a morena ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Talvez um pouco, mas não exatamente.

- Se você diz. – Nicolle consentiu. – É só que vocês nunca exatamente foram _amigos_.

- É claro que fomos amigos. – Gween respondeu. – Alô? _High school_?

- Vocês saíam na época do colégio. – a morena respondeu. – Não eram amigos.

- Éramos o quê, inimigos, então?

- Já disseram a você que você é insuportavelmente absolutista? – a morena respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Já, algumas vezes. – a loira sorriu. – Mas você sabe, é defeito. Não deve ser verdade.

- Acontece – Nicolle decidiu que seria mais propositivo ignorar o comentário da amiga – que vocês saíam, se beijavam e outras coisas. Nunca foram só amigos, como você e Tiago.

- Mas eu e Tiago é diferente. – a loira começou a explicar, como se fosse óbvio. – Ele é meu...

- Amigo. – Nicolle completou, um sorriso vitorioso. – Exatamente o que eu quero dizer.

----------

- Hei, Sirius. – Gween entrou pelo apartamento do amigo. – Onde está todo mundo?

- Pela hora – ele fingiu olhar o relógio – devem estar trabalhando. Coisa que, se nós dois não fôssemos dois vagais, também deveríamos estar fazendo.

- Hm, pois é. – ela fingiu-se constrangida, para depois abrir um sorriso. – Mas, já que nós somos dois vagais... o que você acha de me levar a um passeio?

- Um passeio? – ele olhou para ela, desconfiado. – Podemos deixar de lado essa coisa de sermos só amigos?

- Não. – ela retrucou. – Passeio _como_ amigos. – ela esclareceu, sorrindo. – Nicolle acha que não vamos conseguir, mas eu sei que podemos.

- E por que você diz isso? – ele perguntou.

- Bom, porque podemos tudo! – ela respondeu. – Agora, aonde você vai me levar?

- Eu pensei que _você_ fosse me levar a algum lugar. – ele comentou, avaliando-a. – Você quem está me convidando.

- Ok. – a loira consentiu, dando um sorriso. – Só deixe eu pegar minha bolsa.

Sirius riu, divertindo-se com a espontaneidade da garota. Ela não era sempre assim, _livre_. Às vezes até parecia um pouco presa demais; presa à necessidade de se mostrar despreocupada. Pegou as chaves e trancou o apartamento, enquanto, na porta à frente, Gween passava.

- _Allons, chéri_. – ela murmurou, passando por ele e descendo as escadas. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Sirius adiantou-se, mas ela o impediu. – As chaves. – ela falou. – Eu dirijo.

Sirius lançou um olhar para sua linda BMW prateada, e depois para o olhar incisivo da garota à sua frente. Com um suspiro, optou pelo mais seguro e entregou as chaves a Gween. Ela riu, divertida, enquanto entrava no carro e dava a partida.

- Então, aonde você está me levando? – ele perguntou.

- Não seja tão curioso. – ela continuou dirigindo, sem dar muita atenção a ele. – Você já vai ver. E não ligue caso se surpreender.

Sirius suspirou, resignado. Sabia que não conseguiria extrair mais nem uma informação da garota. Por isso encostou-se no banco, relaxando, sentindo o movimento do carro pelas ruas e curvas.

- Você não vai me mandar fechar os olhos, não é? – ele perguntou, risonho.

- Não será necessário. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom. Passaram-se alguns poucos minutos até ela finalmente e dizer. – Pronto, chegamos.

Saíram do carro e caminharam lentamente. Sirius abriu um sorriso enorme quando avistou o letreiro brilhante.

- Você me trouxe a um parque de diversões?

- Parece. – ela riu. – O que você acha?

- Fantástico!

Sirius riu como uma criança animada, puxando-a pela mão. Passaram quase quatro horas indo a quase todos os brinquedos. Por insistência de Gween, foram três vezes na roda gigante. Depois da última vez, desceram e a garota comprou um algodão doce rosa.

- Sabe – ela comentou – eu como algodão doce mais porque me encanta os olhos do que pelo gosto.

- Sério? – ele perguntou, roubando um pedaço.

- Sério. – ela assentiu. – Eu acho tão bonito. É irresistível. Mesmo sendo doce demais.

- Você é estranha. – ele respondeu.

Gween mostrou a língua para ele.

- Tá legal, vai dizer por que você gosta tanto de roda gigante?

- Eu tenho medo de altura... – ela comentou. – Mas roda gigante também é irresistível. Gosto no frio na barriga e da sensação de medo...

- Ok, você é definitivamente estranha. – ele concluiu, no que a garota revirou os olhos.

- Eu costumava ir toda a semana ao parque de diversões, quando era pequena. E sempre ia na roda gigante... minha mãe morria de medo. – ela completou, rindo. – E, além disso, eu dei o meu primeiro beijo na roda gigante.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Mesmo. – ela assentiu. – Eu tinha treze anos...

- Qual era o nome dele? – Sirius perguntou, curioso.

- Amos Diggory. – Sirius não respondeu. – Foi... bom. Apesar de ser o primeiro beijo e tal.

Sirius olhou para ela. Ela deu um sorriso um pouco tímido, meio perdida nas lembranças. O vento bagunçava levemente o cabelo loiro enquanto os raios de sol incidiam sobre o rosto da garota e a impediam de abrir completamente os olhos, quase verdes por causa da iluminação intensa. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

- E você? – a voz suave despertou-o de seus devaneios.

- Ah... – ele murmurou, botando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e começando a pensar. – Eu tinha nove anos.

- Beijo de língua!

- Eu sei. – ele riu. – Eu sou um menino adiantado. – completou, brincando.

- Quem foi a sortuda?

- Alice... não lembro agora o sobrenome dela. – ele respondeu.

- Halliwell.

- Você a conhece? – o outro surpreendeu-se.

- Mesma agência. – Gween respondeu. – Daqui a alguns dias descubro que você já namorou o _casting_ inteiro.

- Não seria má idéia.

Gween não respondeu, apenas se sentou num balanço na praça e pegou mais um pouco de algodão doce. Sirius sentou no balanço da frente e se deixou balançar por alguns segundos, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ele comentou:

- Quem poderia adivinhar que algum dia estaríamos aqui?

- Se alguém previsse, iria perder a graça.

----------

Já eram quase dez horas quando Gween chegou a casa. Sirius e ela, depois do passeio, aproveitaram para fazer uma caminhada relaxante e então jantar. Havia sido esclarecedor; divertido. É claro que conseguiriam ser amigos. Abriu a porta e entrou pelo apartamento, encontrando Lílian sentada na mesa da cozinha mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Ainda o caso? – perguntou.

- Pois é. – ela respondeu. – Moody e Fenwick designaram Frank Longbotton também, agora. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Hmm, que você tem ajuda? – Gween arriscou.

- Não. Que é grave. – ela suspirou. – Frank é do mais alto escalão de detetives de campo, só é chamado para missões de prioridade; Moody deve estar sofrendo grande pressão política com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Que chato. – a garota comentou. – Mas eu sei que vocês vão conseguir capturá-lo.

- Assim espero. – a ruiva concordou, sentando-se na mesa. – É só que cansa, sabe? E dá uma raiva desgraçada se esforçar e ver o canalha sempre se dar bem!

- Heei, calma. – a loira se aproximou da amiga. – Não é culpa sua.

- Se eu somente... – ela suspirou. – Esquece. Vou tirar uma folga de alguns minutos para clarear a mente.

- Ótima idéia.

Gween sentou-se no sofá e começou a folhear a última _Vogue_, enquanto observava pelo canto do olho Lílian preparar um sanduíche. A ruiva comeu, em silêncio, e depois mergulhou em pensamentos. Gween revirou os olhos; os minutos de folga eram para _não_ pensar, e não para ficar repassando mentalmente detalhes do caso, como tinha certeza que a amiga estava fazendo.

- Gween... – a garota começou. – Você acha...

- Hm? – a loira largou a revista e se voltou para amiga.

- O Tiago... – Lílian começou. Então não estava pensando sobre o caso, Gween pensou. – Você não acha que ele está meio estranho?

- Estranho como? – a garota perguntou, reprimindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não sei. – ela murmurou. – Ele anda atencioso, e pensativo... e parece que... ah, esquece.

- Vamos, pode falar. – Gween incentivou a amiga.

- É que... bom, pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas... – Gween observou Lílian enrubescer completamente. – Esses dias parecia que ele ia me beijar.

- Hm. – ela deu um sorriso. – E...?

- Ah, esquece. – a ruiva desconversou. – É melhor eu voltar para o trabalho.

- Se você diz... – Gween sorriu, levantando-se. – A propósito, onde está Nicolle?

- Ela saiu, deixou um bilhete. – a ruiva começou a revirar os papéis espalhados pela mesa. – Está em algum lugar por aqui. Aqui! – ela exclamou, pegando um pequeno cartão timbrado. Gween observou os olhos de Lílian fixarem-se sobre o pequeno pedaço de papel e escurecerem repentinamente. – Droga!

Preocupada com a reação da amiga, Gween foi até e ela e leu o bilhete por cima do ombro de Lílian. Estava escrito à mão, a assinatura impressa com um brasão do lado em dourado. Dizia:

_Encontre-me no hotel Hilton às nove horas. Traga o bilhete para que a recepcionista lhe indique a suíte – não esqueça! Um beijo,_

_Ted Mooldir Romlav._


	21. A Próxima Vítima

E agora, Le Grand Finale! Vamos por partes então. Primeiro, eu quero dizer que só ia postar quando fechassem 235 reviews, mas eu to feliz então resolvi postar mesmo assim. Vocês podiam me compensar e fazer chegar a 250, né? Falando em 250, assim que elas chegarem eu posto o trailer EM VÍDEO da continuação (Nobody Does It Better). E falando sobre a continuação, bom... eu tenho o planejamento completo. E o primeiro capítulo. Mais nada; nem o trailer escrito. Mas eu vou fazer o possível para dia 15 de Fevereiro, no máximo, postar o trailer escrito (porque o vídeo vem assim que completar 250 reviews, como eu já disse). Enquanto isso, a cada cinco ou dez dias eu vou postando oneshots ou capítulos de "No Limite da Razão", então podem continuar me visitando que sempre terão novidades!

Obrigada a Gabriela Black (tem a continuação, don't worry), Nath Mansur, Sayumi Padfoot, LelyHP (eu disse no capítulo dois ou três, quando a Nicolle fala do patrocínio, mas bem disfarçado. Mas tu acertou, igual!), Monique (matar? Talvez...), Lil's Black (boa viagem), Marcelaa Black, Summer Black, Rose Samartinne, Ninah Black, Cla.V, Mrs.Na Potter, Jeh Tonks (mas se quiser ler no fanfiction e comentar de novo, hehehe), Náh, e Deisok-chan.

Escrever essa fic foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Eu adorei cada comentário, cada sugestão, cada crítica, cada elogio, cada reclamação pela demora. Vocês me fizeram muito feliz acompanhando até aqui, e espero que sigam comigo em Nobody Does It Better – eu prometo mais escândalo, isso podem ter certeza! Então um Obrigado ENORME a todo mundo que veio comigo até aqui. Adoro vocês. Estou louca para saber o que acharam desse capítulo aqui e quais as apostas para a continuação! Não se esqueçam de me falar. Beijão e aproveitem o último capítulo, Gween Black. (AH! Amanhã começa o vestibular. Desejem-me sorte!).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Dezenove -

_A Próxima Vítima_

_"__Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o amor é seu próprio vingador.__"_

(Lorde Byron)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Droga? – Gween perguntou.

- Pega as chaves e VEM! – Lílian gritou, pegando a bolsa, as algemas e a arma. – RÁPIDO!

Gween não respondeu, apenas obedeceu à amiga. Saiu da porta do apartamento e o trancou, o que lhe custou preciosos minutos; precisou correr para alcançar o ritmo descontrolado de Lílian. Quando finalmente atingiram o carro, Lílian deu a partida antes mesmo de Gween conseguir fechar a porta.

- Dá para você me dizer o que está acontecendo? – a loira perguntou, vendo o velocímetro chegar rapidamente a 100km/h.

- Ligue para Tiago e diga para irem urgentemente ao Hilton. – a ruiva bradou. – E peça para avisarem Moody!

- Moody?... – ela perguntou.

- AGORA!

Gween revirou os olhos, pegando o celular e discando os números. Deu o recado a Tiago, que permaneceu tão confuso quanto ela.

- SÓ VEM! – Gween gritou, imitando a amiga; sabia que iria surtir resultado. – Agora, Lily... – Gween engoliu em seco. – Para que chamar o Moody?

- Você não vê? – a ruiva freou rapidamente e derrapou pelo chão quando a sinaleira fechou. – Nicolle está em perigo!

- Nicolle? NOSSA NICOLLE? – Gween começou a gritar. – NÃO! EU QUE IA SER A VÍTIMA, NÃO NICOLLE!

- ACALME-SE! – Lílian repreendeu-a. Viu pelo canto dos olhos Gween se recostar e fechar os olhos, preocupada.

- Nicolle... não pode ser... – ela suspirou. – Por que... por que você diz isso?

- Lord Voldemort. – Lílian respondeu, simplesmente. – Inglês. Ted Mooldir Romlav. É um anagrama.

- Ted Mooldir Romlav? – Gween rapidamente cruzou as letras na mente. – Não dá, sobram três letras.

- "I am Lord Voldemort." – a ruiva esclareceu, fazendo uma curva perigosa que obrigou Gween a se apoiar fortemente no banco. – A mim, não sobram nenhuma.

- Um... anagrama... – Gween murmurou. – EU SOU A CRIPTÓGRAFA! EU DEVERIA TER DESCOBERTO! POR MINHA CULPA NICOLLE ESTÁ EM PERIGO!

- CALE A BOCA, GWEEN! – Lílian retrucou, subindo ligeiramente na calçada para fazer uma ultrapassagem arriscada. – NÃO É SUA CULPA!

- É CLARO QUE É! – ela começou a falar muito rapidamente, mexendo as mãos e começando a transpirar. – ERA A MINHA RESPONSABILIDADE E EU A DEIXEI NA MÃO! SE... SE ALGUMA COISA ACONTECER A NICOLLE... – ela deixou a frase no ar, engolindo em seco.

- PARE COM ISSO JÁ! – Lílian ordenou. – HISTERISMO E DESCONTROLE SÃO AS ÚLTIMAS COISAS QUE PRECISAMOS.

- Tudo bem... – Gween balbuciou, ligeiramente assustada.

- Ótimo. – Lílian estacionou. – Vamos.

As duas saíram do carro e foram até a recepção.

- Ted Mooldir Romlav ou Nicolle Petterson se registraram hoje?

- Desculpe, senhorita, isso é informação confidencial. – a recepcionista irritante respondeu.

Lílian bufou, revirou os olhos e ergueu o distintivo.

- Acredito que isso possa soltar sua língua. – ela retrucou, ácida. – Ou eu também posso invadir quarto por quarto, o que seria _maravilhoso_ para a reputação do hotel.

- Sinto muito... – a recepcionista balbuciou. – Suíte 623. Registrado para Nicolle Petterson.

As duas saíram correndo, apertando freneticamente no botão do elevador.

- É claro que o filho da puta se registrou no nome de Nicolle – Lílian começou a falar –, assim não estaria se incriminando.

O elevador abriu e as duas pularam para dentro. Lílian apertou no botão seis e disse:

- Quando chegarmos lá, deixe tudo comigo. – ela falou. – Lembre-se: ele tem uma arma, você não. Pegue Nicolle e vá! É uma ordem!

- Eu vou. – Gween assentiu.

A porta do elevador abriu e as duas se entreolharam. Era a hora. Juntas, correram, os números passando como borrões por seus olhos.

- Aqui, Lílian, achei! – Gween falou.

A ruiva pegou o cartão mestre que havia _amigavelmente_ exigido da recepcionista e o abriu. O hall da suíte estava completamente vazio e impecável. O silêncio era quase palpável.

- Por aqui. – Lílian murmurou. – Eu dou cobertura.

Gween assentiu e as duas seguiram pé por pé pelo corredor. Ao fim, a porta de um quarto estava entreaberta. As duas se entreolharam. Lílian assentiu e chutou a porta com força, pulando para dentro, enquanto Gween fazia o mesmo.

Para Lílian, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um momento ouviu o grito de Nicolle, e, no outro, sentiu uma mão em volta de sua boca prendê-la com força e a arma ser jogada longe.

- Não se mexa. – ela ouviu uma voz sibilante sussurrar em seu ouvido. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu que ele apontava uma arma com a outra mão na direção de Gween e Nicolle, imóveis do outro lado do quarto. – Ou eu estouro os miolos das suas amigas.

Lílian engoliu em seco, avaliando as opções. Respirou fundo. Era sua única chance. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, ergueu o cotovelo e atingiu o antebraço de Ted, fazendo-o bater com força contra a parede e derrubando a arma dele.

- Pegue Nicolle e vá!

Gween viu Lílian e Ted tombarem pelo chão, uma confusão de braços e pernas, cada um tentando alcançar a arma antes do outro. Quando observou um espirro de sangue, fechou os olhos pedindo que não fosse de Lílian e se voltou para Nicolle. A garota estava fortemente amarrada pelos braços e pernas nas extremidades da cama. Gween demorou vários minutos para livrá-la das amarras, e mais vários para ajudá-la a se firmar. Nicolle tremia completamente.

Sussurrando palavras de conforto no ouvido da amiga, ajudou-a a caminhar lentamente até o elevador e a descer até o térreo. Chegando lá, sentaram-se a um sofá. O rosto de Nicolle estava coberto de lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – Gween perguntou.

- Ele... ele não conseguiu me machucar. – ela falou, entre soluços. – Fica comigo?

- Eu... – ela olhou para a amiga; era a imagem do desamparo. Mas Lílian estava lá em cima, lutando sozinha contra um serial killer. – Eu deveria ajudar Lily. Os garotos estão vindo.

- Não, Gween, por favor! – Nicolle conseguiu balbuciar entre as lágrimas intensas. – Pelo menos até eles chegarem...

A garota abraçou a amiga, deixando as lágrimas ensoparem sua blusa. Nicolle tremia toda, apertando Gween com toda a força. A loira dividia-se entre a preocupação por Lílian e por Nicolle. Era uma escolha sem saída.

A porta do hotel abriu-se com um estrondo, e Sirius, Tiago e Remus passaram por ela. Afobados, avistaram Gween.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – Tiago gritou.

- Quarto 623! Ele tem uma arma! – advertiu, mas Tiago já entrava pelo elevador.

- Como você está? – Remus perguntou, abraçando Nicolle.

- Melhor... – ela murmurou. O garoto envolveu-a com os braços e beijou os cabelos dela, uma expressão de alívio extremo no rosto.

- Vamos. – ele falou. – Está tudo bem. Eu levo você para casa.

Nicolle limpou as lágrimas desajeitadamente, assentindo fracamente. Ele conduziu-a para fora do hotel, enquanto Gween suspirava e se deixava cair no sofá, mergulhando o rosto nas mãos.

Alastor Moody entrou pelo hotel seguido de Benjamin Fenwick e Caradoc Dearborn, dois dos mais poderosos policiais. Sirius só murmurou "623" para eles, que seguiram desabalados para o elevador.

- Sirius... eu não sei... – ela murmurou.

Ele envolveu-a com os braços, a cabeça dela escorando-se em seu peito. Suspirou. O caminho até lá parecia ter sido absolutamente longo, a incerteza da vida latejando sobre eles.

- Eu não acredito que podia ter perdido você. – ele sentiu os olhos arderem, apertando-a com força. – Eu...

- Está tudo bem. – ela riu, por ser ela quem havia de consolá-lo, e não o contrário. Levantou-se. – Lílian pode estar precisando de nós. É melhor irmos seguindo.

- Tem razão. – Sirius assentiu, o sangue policial logo voltando a correr pelas veias. – Mas Moody já deve ter controlado tudo. – ele completou, enquanto o elevador começava a subir.

----------

Lílian sentiu o corpo pesado de Ted comprimi-la contra o chão. Ele ergueu o braço dela, empurrando-o com força contra o chão. Ela ouviu o som do próprio cotovelo bater contra a madeira, um estrondo feio que lembrava ligeiramente uma fratura. A dor subiu em ondas pela garganta, e por um momento ela pensou que poderia vomitar.

- Você salvou Nicolle. – ele murmurou, a voz bafejando em seu rosto. Lílian enojou-se completamente daquela expressão superiora e da forma repugnante com que ele falou. – Mas ninguém irá salvar você. – completou, acertando uma cotovelada em cheio em seu estômago.

O ar fugiu, a respiração faltou e tudo escureceu por um instante. A dor era forte. Muito forte. Ela não poderia dizer o quanto conseguiria resistir.

Ouviu-o ofegar. Estaria excitado, talvez? Aquela era a sua chance. Tentando ignorar a dor latejante em todo o corpo o máximo possível, juntou toda a força que conseguiu reunir e se impulsionou para frente. O corpo dele rolou, encontrando-se fortemente com a parede.

Em vantagem, Lílian sentou-se sobre a barriga dele e atingiu um soco em cheio no nariz de Ted. O sangue jorrou, quente, e ele arquejou de dor. Ela sentiu a raiva emanar do corpo dele, e em um instante era levantada e jogada contra a parede. Quando ele se afastou rapidamente, a força faltou e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. A dor que se infiltrava parecia corroer cada célula. Arfando, Lílian ergueu a cabeça. Ted ergueu o joelho e acertou em cheio em uma costela. Ela gritou, os pensamentos desaparecendo por alguns segundos. Antes que pudesse respirar mais uma vez, foi jogada para trás, caindo de bruços no chão. Sentiu o pé forte e grande pressionando suas costas, sem conseguir respirar. A visão estava turva e ela mexia os braços convulsivamente, tentando alcançar qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como arma.

A mão atingiu um cabo gelado no mesmo instante que ele lhe chutou as costelas. Respirando fundo e se forçando a enxergar qualquer coisa, Lílian reuniu forças para virar-se de frente para ele. A mão direita carregava a pequena pistola que ele havia trazido. Mal teve tempo de observar a expressão surpresa nos olhos dele; o tiro saiu, zunindo, para se instalar no ombro direito de seu opositor.

No mesmo instante, Tiago apareceu pela porta.

- LÍLIAN! – ele gritou, ao encontrá-la tentando se levantar, as mãos apoiadas no joelho, o peito movendo-se rapidamente com a respiração descompassada.

- As algemas, Tiago... – ela indicou um canto no chão.

Tiago recolheu as algemas e se aproximou de Ted, que se gemia e arfava de dor, segurando o ombro ferido. Sem dó, Tiago puxou os braços dele para trás e os algemou; ouviu-o gritar de dor. Naquele instante, Moody entrou pela porta.

- Ele fica com a gente. – ele murmurou, a voz fria e intimidadora ecoando pelo quarto silencioso, com exceção dos ofegos constantes.

Benjamin e Caradoc ergueram Ted, ignorando os gemidos de dor, e passaram pela porta. Moody ainda permaneceu por mais alguns minutos.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou para Lílian.

- Estou. – ela murmurou, embora a resposta tenha saído fraca.

- Você deveria ir para um hospital. – ele recomendou.

- Vou levá-la. – Tiago garantiu.

- Acho bom mesmo, moleque. – ele falou. – Aquele lá – disse, indicando as escadas abaixo, o que eles sabiam que queria dizer Ted – deve mofar em Azkaban. Vocês sabem como essa prisão perpétua pode ser pior que sentença de morte.

Os dois assentiram, Lílian bem mais consciente da terrível realidade de Azkaban do que Tiago. Moody sorriu para os dois, saindo devagar do quarto. Quando chegou à porta, ainda voltou-se uma última vez:

- Bom trabalho, garota. – ele sorriu. – Estou orgulhoso.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas Moody seguiu seu caminho.

- Lílian... – Tiago murmurou, perdendo-se nas próprias palavras, sem saber exatamente como se expressar. – Eu não acredito...

- Está tudo bem, Tiago. – ela murmurou, sentando-se na cama. – Está tudo bem.

- Se eu não tivesse chegado... se você não tivesse... – ele engoliu em seco, passando a mão pelo rosto. – Oh, meu Deus, Lílian...

- Hei, eu estou bem. – ela riu, meio divertida com a situação, apesar da dor constante.

- Graças a Deus. – ele murmurou, mais desamparado do que ela pensou que ele pudesse ficar.

Ele aproximou-se dela, deixando a mão passar por seus cabelos. O sorriso no rosto de Lílian se desfez, sentindo um começo de nervosismo formar-se em seu estômago. Será que...? Tiago ergueu as mãos de Lílian; estavam cobertas de sangue. Uma onda de amor o golpeou como um murro quando ele passou uma daquelas mãos manchadas por seu cabelo e avançou para ela.

A dor que ela estava sentindo desapareceu no instante em que os lábios de Tiago tocaram os dela. Eram famintos, desesperados, preocupados; carregavam tantos sentimentos que Lílian mal pode reagir, arrebatada por aquela onda intensa.

- Sempre foram cabelos vermelhos. – ele murmurou.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, Lily. – ele abraçou-a. – Nada. – completou, enquanto a puxava para um novo beijo.

Na porta do quarto, Gween sorriu para Sirius.

- Acho que eles não precisam da nossa ajuda.

- É. – Sirius concordou, sorrindo. - E nem nós precisamos da deles. – ele completou, envolvendo-a com os braços e sorrindo.

- Sirius Black... – ela estreitou os olhos, divertida.

- Eu gosto de você. – ele suspirou. – Só queria que você soubesse. – completou, continuando a caminhar com ela para fora do hotel.

A brisa encontrou-os em cheio assim que passaram pela porta. Era gelada, gelada como aquele silêncio; mas, incrivelmente, também era reconfortante. E sempre seria.


End file.
